


Параллели

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Blow Jobs, Demons, Dirty Talk, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Gods, Hotels, M/M, Retelling, Road Trips, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Азирафель и Кроули после Апокалипсиса живут вместе, но продолжают работать каждый на благо своего офиса. Но на самом деле мечтают они совсем не об этом...





	1. Ромео и Джульетта

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в виде литературной игры. Каждая его глава представляет собой ретеллинг знаменитых литературных сюжетов или просто содержит аллюзии на какое-либо произведение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, первая глава посвящена вечному шекспировскому сюжету.  
Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
Я очень волнуюсь!  
Рейтинг R

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — изумленно и сердито зашипел Азирафель. Он оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что никто из присутствующих не обращает на них внимания и, схватив Кроули за руку, быстро потащил его к выходу.

Кроули не сопротивлялся. Он спокойно дал вывести себя наружу и следовал за торопливо шагающим ангелом до тех пор, пока они не зашли за угол и не оказались в каком-то темном переулке. Оживленные улицы Рима не утихали и по ночам, тем более — в новогодний вечер. Но в этом уголке было довольно тихо, и Азирафель опомнился и быстро выпустил руку Кроули.

Он окинул демона оценивающим взглядом и покачал головой. Хотя, он не мог не признать, в первый миг, когда Азирафель встретил его в банкетной зале, у него перехватило дух от восхищения: Кроули в белоснежном костюме-тройке был ослепителен. Сам Азирафель был одет так же, как и всегда, он даже не переодел изрядно поношенную жилетку. Он не видел смысла менять удобный и привычный гардероб ради показательного официального мероприятия.

— Кроули! Это безумие! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Как вообще тебе в голову могла прийти мысль заявиться на наш корпоративный банкет в таком виде!

— М-м-м… Тебе не нравится? — спросил Кроули разочарованно и осмотрел себя. — А мне казалось, маскировка получилась отменная.

Тут губы Кроули расплылись в широкой ухмылке, и стало ясно, что он искренне наслаждается своей проделкой. Азирафелю захотелось взять наглого демона за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Его останавливало только одно: это не удержит Кроули от желания и впредь совершать подобные авантюрные поступки.

Кроули тем временем бормотал:

— То есть надо было приходить в чёрном? Но это глупо, я бы не прошел дальше холла. И почему мы так быстро ушли? Я рассчитывал на фуршет…

Азирафель всплеснул руками.

— Кроули! Это корпоративная вечеринка нашего офиса! Ваши отмечают конец года в Лос-Анджелесе! Что ты вообще здесь забыл?

Кроули немного сдвинул на нос темные очки — единственную часть его гардероба, которая не сверкала чистейшей белизной. Он взглянул на Азирафеля, и желтые глаза его отразили свет уличного фонаря.

— Тебя, — ответил он просто.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Ты мог подождать пару дней, пока я прилечу в Лондон, — сдался он.

Теперь в голосе Азирафеля не было слышно волнения, только усталость, разбавленная, впрочем, еле уловимыми нотками нежности, которые прорвались сами, практически против его желания.

Кроули подался ближе к Азирафелю, его руки немедленно обвились вокруг пояса ангела. Азирафель снова вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Я соскучился, — тихо признался Кроули, нежно касаясь губами светлой макушки.

Его ладони тем временем начали поглаживать спину Азирафеля.

— Это не повод совершать безрассудные поступки, мой дорогой, — ответил ангел и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Кроули.

— А ради чего тогда их вообще совершать? — улыбнулся Кроули. А затем обхватил ладонями лицо Азирафеля и поцеловал его.

Это был очень мягкий поцелуй, Кроули едва ли касался его губ своими. Но Азирафель не видел возлюбленного уже два дня, и от нежных объятий и дразнящих прикосновений теплых губ у него сильнее забилось сердце. Азирафель прижался к Кроули всем телом, крепко обхватывая его руками. По коже его пробежала дрожь, и Азирафель сдавленно выдохнул, на мгновение прерывая поцелуй.

Кроули удовлетворенно прокомментировал:

— Кажется, скучал не я один… — и совершенно бесстыдно потёрся пахом о тело плотно прижавшегося к нему ангела. Азирафель ахнул от мигом обдавшего его жара и уперся ладонями в грудь Кроули, слабо отталкивая его.

— Не сейчас, — поспешно затараторил Азирафель. — Мне нужно вернуться на банкет. Гавриил открутит мне голову, если не увидит меня на награждении сотрудников года.

Кроули с сожалением вздохнул. Он провел рукой по щеке Азирафеля.

— Долго продлится ваш корпоратив?

Азирафель пожал плечами:

— До полуночи точно. — И с надеждой взглянул на Кроули. — Я буду ждать в отеле… — он похлопал себя по карманам. — Мне же давали визитку. Вот она! — Азирафель протянул Кроули прямоугольную картонку. — Второй этаж, номер 22.

Кроули кивнул, принимая из его рук визитную карточку.

— Понял, ангел. Номер 22, после полуночи.

Азирафель обеспокоенно взглянул на Кроули.

— Только, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее! Отель будет полон… нашими… Не приведи Господь кто-нибудь тебя обнаружит!

Кроули коротко хохотнул:

— Меня никто не засек на корпоративе в толпе ангелов!

— Дьявольски повезло, — скривился Азирафель. — Всё, мне пора. До встречи.

И он заторопился обратно в банкетный зал, изо всех сил убеждая себя не оглядываться.

— Увидимся, ангел! — крикнул ему в спину Кроули и, насвистывая, неспешно удалился, вертя в пальцах визитную карточку отеля.

…

Приблизительно в час ночи Кроули прошёл мимо гостиницы, лишь мельком заглянув в холл. М-да, проблема. И даже не одна. Если быть точнее, то целых три, и у каждой проблемы было своё имя: Уриил, Михаил и Гавриил. Троица ангелов расселась на кожаных диванах, что-то горячо обсуждая. На журнальном столике между ними были рассыпаны груды бумаг с небесными печатями.

Люди во всём городе и схожих с Римом часовых поясах уже отметили наступление нового года и отправились по постелям, а ангелы, даже закончив банкет, всё никак не могли расстаться с делами. Кроули поморщился.

После неслучившегося апокалипсиса их с Азирафелем ненадолго оставили в покое. Но через полгода в книжный магазин в Сохо заявился лично Гавриил и предложил Азирафелю вернуться на работу. (Кроули слышал своими ушами, он сидел в это время в задней комнате).

А на следующий же день и ему самому пришло извещение из Ада о восстановлении в должности. Небеса и Преисподняя сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. Правда, обе стороны теперь относились к живущим на Земле сотрудникам с чуть большим пиететом. Но Азирафель и Кроули приняли решение не разглашать пока подробностей о своём более чем тесном сотрудничестве.

Одним словом, тот факт, что они живут вместе уже полгода, было решено скрыть от их небесных и адских коллег.

Именно поэтому Кроули, не имея возможности зайти через холл, сейчас стоял под окнами отеля и высчитывал, какое из них могло относиться к комнате на втором этаже под номером 22. Впрочем, долго ему думать не пришлось. Нужное ему окно нашлось очень быстро, потому что в нём горел свет, и на фоне портьер чётко выделялся знакомый силуэт Азирафеля…

Ангел ждал его. И эта мысль добавила куража и без того лихому настрою Кроули. Он прищелкнул пальцами, и балконная дверь в номере распахнулась. Азирафель, озадаченный, выглянул на балкон, и взгляд его упал вниз. Улыбка мгновенно осветила его лицо, и Кроули не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Кроули! — громким шепотом воскликнул Азирафель. — Ты пришёл!

— А вот это уже звучит обидно, ангел, — ответил Кроули, внимательно рассматривая стену здания. — Неужели ты ещё мог сомневаться?

И он, ухватившись за ближайший выступ, подтянулся на руках. Азирафель, прижав ладонь ко рту, чтобы не рассмеяться, следил за тем, как Кроули в своём белоснежном костюме, опираясь на декоративную лепнину, карабкается вверх по стене. Вот за перила балкона ухватилась рука с цепкими пальцами, и через мгновенье показалась и голова Кроули. Его очки блеснули в тусклом электрическом свете, лившимся на балкон из комнаты. В зубах он крепко сжимал темно-бордовую розу.

— Кроули, ты позёр! — восхищенно покачал головой Азирафель. На что Кроули выразительно подвигал бровями, указывая на цветок. Азирафель со смехом вынул розу изо рта героя-любовника. Кроули лёгким движением перемахнул через перила и оказался рядом с Азирафелем.

— Был бы им, если бы сотворил розу с шипами, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули.

— О, это было бы чрезвычайно непредусмотрительно с твоей стороны, — прошептал Азирафель, обнимая Кроули и утягивая его в комнату, — если бы ты поранился о шипы. Потому что сегодня ночью у меня большие планы на твой язык…

Балкон захлопнулся за ними, и в окне, закрытом портьерами, погас свет. А на первом этаже Михаил нахмурилась, не дослушав фразу Гавриила, и дотронулась до его руки, прерывая на полуслове. Архангел в недоумении поднял брови.

— В чём дело? — строго проговорил он.

— Простите, — ответила Михаил, убирая руку. — Показалось…

Гавриил пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванной речи об успехах года. Уриил выразительно взглянула на Михаила, но промолчала.

Если бы только архангел Гавриил знал, что происходило сейчас в комнате номер 22 практически над его головой… Впрочем, и Азирафель, и уж тем более Кроули, были абсолютно счастливы, что в этой комнате сейчас не было больше никого, кроме них.

Они оба были уже раздеты, и лежали на кровати, крепко сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Кроули горячо шептал, как он скучал, покрывая поцелуями лицо, плечи, грудь ангела, везде, куда мог дотянуться. Он с наслаждением впитывал запах любимого существа, упивался теплом его кожи, и сам, в свою очередь, медленно разгорался от поцелуев Азирафеля.

Ангел, обхватив руками затылок Кроули, целовал его так медленно, тягуче и чувственно, словно пробовал вкуснейшее блюдо и никак не мог оторваться. И пусть привычное беспокойство всё ещё ворочалось глубоко внутри ледяным комком, Азирафель устал гасить об него жар своей любви. Смертельно устал за тысячи лет.

Вот почему он пылко целовал Кроули, не желая думать о коллегах-ангелах, слетевшихся на земной корпоратив (Гавриила иногда посещали довольно странные идеи по поводу укрепления командного духа…), и заполонивших римскую гостиницу. Хвала Всевышней, что Гавриил отказался от первоначальной мысли проводить банкет в Ватикане. Кроули вряд ли смог бы тогда пробраться к нему в номер.

Ах, Кроули. Пылкий и нежный, страстный и романтичный, саркастичный и по уши влюбленный… Самый любимый на свете, способный за минуту вывести Азирафеля из себя едкими замечаниями, и единственный, кто мог разжечь его с пол-оборота до дичайшего вожделения одним только взглядом или касанием…

Кроули, ради которого Азирафель готов был пройти и медные трубы, и чертовы зубы, да, собственно, уже проходил. Демон, который стал ему роднее и ближе любого ангела. Который за шесть тысяч лет и полгода умудрился стать частью его жизни, занять все мысли целиком и полностью, стать его воздухом и хлебом насущным, разделить с ним одну душу и сердце, врасти под кожу. Азирафель не мыслил себе дальнейшего будущего без Кроули. Без его теплых рук, язвительных речей, золотых глаз, обжигающей страсти и всеобъемлющей нежности. Ну, и конечно, без близости с ним.

Азирафель выдохнул с низким стоном. Кроули был восхитителен, когда дело касалось до удовлетворения языком. Сейчас он гладил ладонями живот и округлые бедра Азирафеля, а губы Кроули зацеловывали те места, где только что прошли его руки. Поцелуи опускались всё ниже и ниже, а температура в комнате, казалось повышалась с каждой секундой. Жар, распалявший тело Азирафеля, становилось уже почти невозможно терпеть. И в эту самую минуту губы Кроули накрыли возбужденный член Азирафеля.

Громкий вздох наслаждения, пальцы Азирафеля запутались в волосах Кроули. Весь жар сосредоточился теперь в паху. Азирафель невольно подался вверх, встречая теплые губы и восхитительно влажный рот Кроули, умоляя его продолжать и ни в коем случае не останавливаться.

Умелый язык кружил и дразнил, облизывал и щекотал, сдвигал тонкую кожу вниз, проводил широкими движениями по всей длине.

Тело Азирафеля горячо отзывалось на эти ласки. Он то выгибался в спине, не в силах сдержать острые спазмы удовольствия, то толкался бедрами, погружаясь глубже в податливый рот, то просто расслабленно растекался по постели, сладко постанывая и цепляясь слабеющими пальцами за волосы Кроули.

Всего два дня. Каких-то два дня они провели раздельно, и успели так соскучиться друг по другу! Но до этого у них были целых полгода вместе, за которые оба привыкли постоянно находиться рядом, а это столько дней… Азирафель непременно бы посчитал, но сейчас его мозг был несколько отвлечен, чтобы манипулировать цифрами… Достаточно времени, в общем.

Была бы воля Азирафеля, они не разлучались бы ни на миг. Ему иногда казалось, что хранить в секрете их отношения было неправильно. Да, связь ангела с демоном осуждалась обеими сторонами, и Сверху, и Снизу. Но… разве их уже не осудили однажды? И даже более того — приговорили к казни и привели приговор к исполнению? Они уже понесли наказание за это преступление (хотя ни Азирафель, ни Кроули не были согласны с тем, чтобы называть свои чувства преступными). В человеческой системе судопроизводства никто не посмел бы привлекать их к суду дважды за одно правонарушение.

Но… но… но… И Рай, и Ад плевать хотели на человеческие порядки. С них бы сталось провести и вторую показательную казнь. И не существовало больше спасительных текстов Агнессы Псих, чтобы помочь отдельно взятым ангелу и демону во второй раз избежать её.

Поэтому они продолжали свою игру, правда, немного осмелев. Теперь они уже оба сознательно шли на риск, потакая обоюдному желанию оставаться вместе. Азирафель предоставил Кроули свою постель в спальне над книжным магазином. А Кроули проводил больше времени с ангелом, чем над заданиями, которые теперь стали поступать из офиса более-менее регулярно. Главное было — стараться не слишком дерзко себя вести, чтобы не вызвать ненужных подозрений.

Хотя сегодняшняя наглая выходка Кроули чуть не поставила крест на их попытках не афишировать свои отношения. Но ничего, когда они вернутся домой, Азирафель постарается дать Кроули понять, как тот был неправ, и, пожалуй, даже накажет его со всей строгостью. И он очень надеялся, что демон будет на коленях умолять его продолжать наказание…

Воображение Азирафеля подстегнула мысль о коленопреклоненном Кроули, и о тех пытках, которые он собирался к нему применить дома (главными орудиями в них должны были стать поцелуи и пушистое перо). А здесь и сейчас, в отеле посреди новогоднего Рима, сладкая пытка продолжалась для Азирафеля. И он, кажется, уже был не в состоянии сдерживаться.

Пальцы Кроули и его язык сводили с ума. Они задали такой темп, что теперь за каждым вздохом Азирафеля следовал очень быстрый выдох, больше похожий на стон. Ещё минута, и всё тело его выгнулось. Из груди вырвался сдавленный всхлип.

Долгожданный оргазм был ярким и мощным, до звезд перед глазами, до покалывания в пальцах, до сбившегося дыхания. Азирафель протянул слегка дрожащие руки и с благодарностью принял в свои объятия любовника, только что доставившего ему такое удовольствие. Губы Кроули коснулись его губ. От него пахло Азирафелем, язык Кроули хранил вкус его спермы, и это было головокружительно.

Азирафель крепко прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как волны оргазма постепенно слабеют и гаснут, оставляют после себя ощущения удовлетворения и безграничной нежности.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель на ухо своему возлюбленному, — очень.

Кроули в ответ тоже крепко стиснул ангела в своих объятиях, прижимаясь к нему бедрами. Азирафель ощутил, как сильно возбуждение Кроули, и понял, что и сам снова распаляется.

— Ангел… — выдохнул Кроули. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Но если ты не трахнешь меня прямо сейчас, я развоплощусь на месте.

— Мой дорогой, что я тебе говорил о грубостях в постели? — покачал головой Азирафель, поглаживая Кроули по спине.

— Что они тебя заводят? — широко усмехнулся Кроули, выгибаясь под лаской.

Азирафель улыбнулся:

— Ты совершенно прав. Иди ко мне…

И рука Азирафеля скользнула ниже.

…

Задернутые шторы практически не пропускали свет, но Азирафель всё равно проснулся.

— О, нет, — простонал он, прислушиваясь к шуму просыпающегося города за окном. — Машины гудят. Значит, уже утро.

Кроули, не открывая глаз, притянул к себе поближе тёплого после сна любовника и буквально обвился вокруг него руками и ногами.

— Брось, ангел, — сонно проговорил он. — Это кто-то в соседнем номере включил телевизор. — Он уткнулся носом в шею Азирафеля и снова засопел.

Азирафель потряс его за плечо.

— Кроули, говорю тебе, уже утро. Тебе нужно уходить…

И, сам противореча своим словам, лишь крепче прижался к нему, целуя в висок.

— М-м-м… Сделай так ещё раз… — всё ещё не открывая глаз, пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафель с готовностью потянулся поцеловать его снова, но в это время раздался требовательный стук в дверь. Азирафель вздрогнул, Кроули распахнул глаза и сразу подобрался.

— Азирафель? — из-за двери послышался зов Уриила. — Азирафель, ты здесь?

— Здесь… — отозвался было Азирафель, но голос ему отказал. Тогда он кашлянул и повторил, как можно более беспечно. — Здесь, конечно, где мне ещё быть, ха-ха.

— Отлично. — Уриил за дверью, кажется, расслабилась. По крайней мере, интонации её уже не звучали так грозно. — Просто напоминаю. Через пятнадцать минут планерка. Мы ожидаем, что Гавриил выступит с напутственной речью.

— А… Хорошо, Уриил.

— Явка обязательна! Надеюсь, ты понял, Азирафель? — голос ангела слабел по мере удаления его по коридору. И последнюю её фразу они уже не расслышали. «Нет, похоже, Михаил ошиблась…», — проговорила себе под нос Уриил.

Азирафель печально посмотрел на Кроули. Тот встретил его взгляд с сочувствием.

— Тебе надо поторапливаться, ангел.

Азирафель кивнул и неохотно поднялся с постели. Они оба принялись одеваться, время от время бросая друг на друга взгляды, полные сожаления. Азирафель надел свой привычный сюртук и светлые брюки. А вчерашний «маскарадный» костюм Кроули снова выглядел как его излюбленные узкие джинсы и чёрный пиджак.

Азирафель проводил Кроули до балкона.

— До встречи, мой дорогой. Мы ведь скоро увидимся?

— Один поцелуй, и я спускаюсь, — ответил Кроули, сидя на перилах.

Азирафель приник к его губам. Поцелуй получился чуть более долгим, чем они рассчитывали, и отнюдь не таким целомудренным, чтобы тут же прервать его и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но им обоим нужно было ещё целый день работать…

Азирафель вдруг спохватился:

— Кроули! Ты же не получишь выговор, что не присутствовал на вашем корпоративе?

На что Кроули лишь легкомысленно отмахнулся, достал из кармана пиджака темные очки и надел их.

— Ангел. Нормальный адский банкет длится минимум неделю. Уверен, никто и не заметил, что меня не было на вечеринке этой ночью. Но я всё равно собираюсь сегодня заскочить в Лос-Анджелес.

Кроули перенёс обе ноги через перила балкона и оглянулся:

— Увидимся дома, ангел.

И спрыгнул на землю со второго этажа. Азирафель ахнул и подскочил ближе, заглядывая вниз. Кроули помахал ему рукой, ухмыляясь во весь рот, и неторопливо зашагал по улице, засунув большие пальцы рук в карманы.

— Дома… — повторил Азирафель тихо, а затем нежно улыбнулся.


	2. Гордость и предубеждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая часть написана по мотивам романа Джейн Остин, с лёгкими вкраплениями из телевизионной версии. Аллюзии ловите сами.   
Приятного чтения!  
Рейтинг NC-17.

Первый раз после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса они поссорились очень скоро. Прошло от силы полмесяца с того дня, когда Азирафель пригласил Кроули домой после ужина в «Ритц». Кроули приглашение принял (поспешно и с радостью), и задержался в квартире над книжным магазином на две недели…

Он без колебаний остался бы дома у Азирафеля и на более долгий срок (про вечность думать он пока боялся, поэтому для начала остановился на одном столетии). Но уже сложившуюся идиллию внезапно подточило неожиданно возникшее разногласие.

Всё началось с того, что в один прекрасный вечер они гуляли в Баттерси. Кроули не нравился этот парк. Но они случайно проезжали мимо, и погода для поздней осени стояла такая необычайно тёплая, и вечер казался просто идеальным для прогулок, и Азирафель так просительно смотрел на него с пассажирского сиденья, что Кроули не смог отказать ему и легко согласился размять ноги в парке.

— Спасибо, мой друг, — благодарно улыбнулся ему Азирафель, выходя из машины.

А у Кроули это слово отдалось в голове резко и хлестко, словно щелчок кнута. «Друг?..»

Он нагнал Азирафеля, беспечно вышагивающего по дорожке. Ангел, похоже, наслаждался теплым вечером и приятной компанией, не замечая, как всего одним словом умудрился задеть чувства Кроули. «Просто друг?»

Между тем Азирафель уже остановился у лотка с мороженым.

— Может, по мороженому, Кроули? — предложил он.

Кроули, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы отвечать, только пожал плечами. Азирафель с приветливой улыбкой обратился к лоточнице:

— Один ванильный рожок, пожалуйста, и один клубничный.

— К сожалению, остались только ванильные. Сегодня был жаркий денек, почти всё распродано, — извинилась женщина.

Азирафель кивнул, ничуть не расстроившись.

— В таком случае, будьте добры, два ванильных рожка для меня и моего друга.

Кроули зашипел.

Азирафель невозмутимо передал ему мороженое и двинулся в сторону беседки. Кроули на деревянных ногах шёл за ним, сжимая в руке начинающий подтаивать рожок.

«Ах, значит, всё-таки друг?»

Когда они дошли до беседки, Азирафель уже успел разделаться со своим мороженым. Он прошел под крышу и удивленно взглянул на Кроули, с мрачным видом остановившегося перед беседкой. Он, наконец, разглядел выражение лица демона.

— Что с тобой случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он. — Ты чернее тучи, мой дорогой друг.

Вафельный стаканчик прощально хрустнул под сжавшимися пальцами Кроули, и мороженое с противным хлюпом шлепнулось ему под ноги. Азирафель невольно проводил глазами его полёт. Он даже вытянул руку с указательным пальцем, удивленный реакцией Кроули.

— Что… что это было?

Кроули дёрнулся от звука его голоса.

— Значит, друг? — гневно прошипел он, брезгливо отряхивая пальцы. — Я для тебя — всего лишь друг? — Он вдруг подался ближе к Азирафелю, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Азирафель невольно отшатнулся.

— Прости, я не понимаю… Конечно, ты мне друг, самый близкий на свете. Чем ты обижен, Кроули?

Демон поморщился, словно упоминание его имени причинило ему боль.

— Значит, вот как называется то, что сейчас между нами — дружба? Шесть тысяч лет ты отказывался признавать её…

— Кроули, я не мог иначе! — воскликнул Азирафель, повышая голос.

Кроули зашагал по беседке, нервно наворачивая круги по её тесному пространству.

— Ах, значит, теперь ты согласен, что мы были друзьями столько веков? Так кто же мы сейчас? Может, друзья с привилегиями? Что происходит между нами, Азирафель? Просто секс и ничего личного? Сколько ещё тысяч лет должно пройти, чтобы ты признал, что мы — любовники?

— Кроули… — произнес Азирафель, останавливая его. Глаза его были расширены от сильного переживания. Он прижал руку к груди, нервно комкая воротник пиджака. — Кроули, мне обидно это слышать.

— Ах, обидно? Твои святейшие губы покроются волдырями, если ты произнесешь это слово? Ты предпочитаешь чистенькое и ничего не значащее «друг»?

— Да чем тебе так не угодило это слово? — Азирафель и сам начал распаляться. — По-твоему я каждому встречному должен рассказывать, что мы занимались сексом? — В словах Азирафеля теперь тоже слышался гнев. — Или это гордость и тщеславие заставляют тебя кричать на всех углах, что мы любовники? Наверное, это почетно для демона — трахать ангела?

Кроули застыл, останавливаясь перед Азирафелем.

— Я отдал тебе всего себя, жертвовал жизнью… — проговорил он потрясенно.

— Я тоже жертвовал, не забывай, — уточнил Азирафель.

— А ты стесняешься признать вслух, что мы вместе? Что мы любовники! Может, скажешь ещё, что мы до сих пор лишь братаемся?

Азирафель вскипел.

— Для чего тебе эти словесные ярлыки, Кроули? Разве они что-то меняют?

Кроули покачал головой. Затем он сжал руки в кулаки.

— Я долго терпел, ангел. Долго боролся с собой, — проговорил он, глядя Азирафелю в глаза. — Но не могу больше скрывать своих чувств. Это слишком мучительно. Я люблю тебя, Азирафель. И вправе ожидать, что ты ответишь мне честно, не скрываясь за словами о дружбе…

Наступила мучительная тишина. Было слышно, как на крышу беседки с тихим шорохом падают листья с ясеней.

Азирафель не выдержал прямого взгляда Кроули и отвернулся. В груди его всё ещё кипели гнев и обида. Сердце колотилось, а мысли разбегались, и не было ни малейшей надежды, что любое произнесенное им сейчас слово будет правильно понято не менее обиженным Кроули. И Азирафель не придумал ничего лучшего, как взять паузу, чтобы обдумать всё в более спокойной обстановке.

Он в примиряющем жесте поднял ладони вверх, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить внешнее спокойствие:

— Кроули. Нам надо остановиться. Нам обоим нужна передышка. Наверное, всё произошло слишком быстро, и мы ещё не…

Кроули издал глухое рычание.

— Быстро? Шесть грёбаных тысяч лет, ангел! — вскричал он, эмоционально всплескивая руками. — А тебе всё ещё быстро?! О-о-о…

Кроули застонал, запрокидывая голову от горькой досады.

— Я ненавижу этот разговор. И эту ситуацию. И парк этот ненавижу с этой проклятой беседкой!

Он резко развернулся и зашагал прочь.

— Кроули! — слабо позвал его Азирафель, понимая, что тот не ответит. Но Кроули вдруг остановился и обернулся.

— Я сваливаю, Азирафель! — крикнул он с надрывом. — И ноги моей больше не будет в Лондоне!

С этими словами он снова отвернулся и ушел, сильно сутулясь и вжимая голову в плечи.

Азирафель долго потом стоял в беседке, не находя сил сдвинуться с места, пока на небе не высыпали первые звёзды.

…

Прошло два дня, а от Кроули не было ни слуху, ни духу. Азирафель уже второе утро механически открывал книжный магазин, встречал посетителей, наводил порядок на полках, хотя, по большей части, просто рассеянно водил пальцами по корешкам книг. Он гипнотизировал телефон, но тот не звонил. Вздрагивал от каждого звяканья колокольчика, но каждый раз его ожидания не оправдывались, в магазин просто заходили покупатели.

Азирафель всё пытался мысленно продолжать вести диалог с Кроули, так нелепо и глупо оборвавшийся в беседке. Но у него мало что получалось. Связных слов не находилось. «Он любит меня». Только эта фраза занимала все мысли Азирафеля. «Любит. И не стесняется своих чувств. Так почему же я…».

Азирафель наливал себе чай, не допивал чашку, вскакивал с места. Кружил по магазину, избегая соблазна подняться на второй этаж, чтобы не видеть пустую спальню с аккуратно заправленной постелью. Снова возвращался на кухню, заваривал какао, но оно тоже оставалось в его кружке, забытое. В конце концов, не находя нигде покоя, Азирафель запер магазин и выскочил вон.

Он бесцельно блуждал по улицам, отдавшись на растерзание мучившим его мыслям. И сам не заметил, как ноги привели его к дому Кроули. Азирафель озадаченно огляделся. Да, никаких сомнений, он пешком проделал весь путь от магазина до этого места, словно на автопилоте.

Азирафель машинально хлопнул себя по карману. Содержимое его легонько звякнуло: значит, ключи Азирафель захватил с собой. Дело в том, что практически на следующий же день после того, как Кроули остался дома у Азирафеля, он торжественно вручил ангелу запасные ключи от своей квартиры. («И когда он успел раздобыть дубликаты?» — помнится, подумал тогда Азирафель. — «Неужели таскал с собой на этот случай?»).

Но за то время, что они провели вдвоём, у Азирафеля ещё не было возможности побывать в гостях у Кроули. А вот теперь… он уехал, и неизвестно, когда — если! — вернётся назад… В глазах вдруг защипало, и Азирафель поспешно провел рукой по лицу. Не хватало ещё расчувствоваться прямо на улице у всех на виду. И он решительно зашёл в вестибюль.

«Что я делаю?» — с ужасом думал Азирафель, поднимаясь по лестнице. Но тут же одергивал себя, что не совершает ничего предосудительного. В конце концов, Кроули сам отдал ему ключи. И Азирафель лишь хочет взглянуть на жилище Кроули… потому что это поможет ему узнать демона немного лучше. Потому что надеется, что, оказавшись в доме Кроули, окруженный его вещами и его запахами, сможет справиться с глухой тоской. Азирафелю очень не хватало Кроули, и уж, по крайней мере, самому себе он мог в этом признаться.

Азирафель так задумался, что не заметил спускавшуюся ему навстречу пожилую женщину, и практически налетел на неё.

Старушка ойкнула, невольно всплеснула руками и уронила корзинку, которую несла. Крышка отскочила, и по лестнице вниз покатились цветные клубочки пряжи, и спицы звонко зацокали по ступенькам.

— О, простите великодушно! — виновато воскликнул Азирафель, не зная, куда кидаться в первую очередь: поддержать пожилую леди (не больно ли ей? а вдруг она упадёт?) или спешно ловить разбегающиеся клубки. — Вы не пострадали? — участливо спросил он. — Простите мне мою невнимательность, ради Бога!

Старушка лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Всё в порядке, молодой человек. Пострадала лишь моя гордость: я так сожалею, что не столкнулась с кем-нибудь вроде вас на этой лестнице лет эдак пятьдесят назад!

Старушка рассмеялась, глядя на растерянное выражение, появившееся на лице Азирафеля.

— Ох, шучу я, шучу, — махнула она рукой, тепло улыбаясь. — Что за молодежь пошла, пошутить уже нельзя бедной старушке. Вы прямо как мой сосед Энтони, тот тоже всегда мило смущается от моих шуток.

Азирафель, наклонившийся было за сбежавшим клубком, резко выпрямился.

— Энтони? — переспросил он недоверчиво. — Смущается?!

Старая леди утвердительно закивала головой.

— Очень приятный юноша, — заверила она Азирафеля, охотно, как и все пожилые люди, которым часто не с кем поговорить, заводя разговор. — Правда, ходит всегда в тёмных очках, наверное, это теперь модно у молодёжи? Знаете, он как-то подарил мне цветок в горшке. Мы в тот раз точно так же пересеклись с ним на лестнице. Правда, он не врезался в меня, как вы. Энтони сказал, что всё равно нёс выбрасывать цветок, потому что заметил пятно на листе. Он такой забавный! — Старушка доверительно понизила голос. — По-моему, он совершенно не разбирается в комнатных растениях.

Азирафель улыбнулся. Он поднял с пола корзину и кинул туда клубок.

— Действительно, это очень на него похоже, — задумчиво проговорил он, не замечая, что выдаёт себя с головой.

Соседка Кроули проницательно взглянула на Азирафеля.

— А главное, он такой приличный, — продолжила она с жаром.

Азирафель поперхнулся.

— Приличный?

Соседка кивнула, принимая из рук Азирафеля корзинку, в то время как он снова наклонился, чтобы подобрать остальные клубки.

— Ой, ну очень скромный. Из его квартиры никогда не слышно ни шума, ни громкой музыки. И я ни разу не видела, чтобы он хотя бы кого-нибудь приводил к себе домой. Мне его даже жалко временами, ни друзей, ни любовниц…

Азирафель почувствовал, как жарко запылали его уши. Всё-таки соседка Кроули оказалась на редкость бестактной. Хотя… послушать её было интересно.

— Но в последнее время у него точно кто-то есть, я уверена! — тем временем продолжала она, с улыбкой поглядывая на Азирафеля. — Я стала замечать, что он ходит такой счастливый! Улыбается беспрестанно. Даже здороваться стал первым, и дверь придерживает…

Азирафель кинул последний клубочек в корзину, и ощутил, как дрогнула его рука.

— Вот спасибо вам, юноша! Сами рассыпали, сами собрали. Люблю таких мужчин. Эх, где мои молодые годы, — шутливо вздохнула бабушка. А потом лукаво взглянула на Азирафеля и спросила:

— А вы-то к кому из жильцов пришли?

Азирафель смутился.

— Мне туда, — показал он на лестничный пролет выше. — Я… в гости…

Кошмарная женщина! Врать и изворачиваться Азирафель ненавидел, но и сказать, к кому именно он пришёл, у него не повернулся язык.

— Ясно-ясно, — протянула старушка. — Ну, до встречи, юноша, — многозначительно попрощалась она и зашаркала вниз по лестнице, тихонько посмеиваясь.

Азирафель дёрнул плечами и поднялся на этаж квартиры Кроули. Входная дверь, отпертая его личными ключами, открылась бесшумно и плавно, и Азирафель скользнул в комнату.

Солнечный свет просачивался в квартиру из большого окна, достаточно хорошо освещая внутреннее убранство дома. Азирафель невольно принялся озираться, потому что место обитания Кроули походило на что угодно, но только не на жилое помещение. Обстановка выглядела мрачной и тяжеловесной. Вычурная мебель, темные стены, скульптуры на высоких постаментах. В общем, именно таким можно было и ожидать увидеть жилище демона.

Но тут взгляд Азирафель упал на одну из статуй, и сердце его пропустило удар.

Он быстро шагнул к изваянию белой птицы с распростертыми в стороны крыльями. Азирафель нерешительно поднял руку и коснулся пальцами одного крыла. Последний раз он видел эту скульптуру много лет назад и запомнил её пыльной и закоптившейся. Сейчас же она выглядела гладкой, блестящей и ухоженной.

Сердце Азирафеля заныло от нежности. Кроули сохранил её. И держал дома все эти годы! Это поражало. Это радовало, но и смущало одновременно. И вызывало много вопросов, которые немедленно хотелось задать демону. Например, зачем? Или вот еще очень любопытно — как? Но самое интересное — какие чувства испытывает Кроули, когда смотрит на эту птицу с белыми крыльями в тишине и одиночестве своей квартиры?..

Азирафель осторожно погладил прохладный камень статуи, и вдруг услышал позади себя удивленный и недоверчивый возглас:

— Ангел?

Азирафель моментально одернул руку и повернулся. Он увидел Кроули, позади которого была распахнута дверь в запотевшую ванную комнату. Его мокрые волосы, а также белоснежное полотенце вокруг бедер не оставляли сомнений, что он только совершал водные процедуры.

Азирафель ужасно смутился и от растерянности возмущенно рявкнул:

— Кроули? Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Брови демона поползли на лоб от бесцеремонного вопроса.

— Вообще-то, я здесь живу, Азирафель, — резонно возразил он.

Кроули склонил голову набок, и капелька воды сорвалась с его мокрой прядки и мягко шлепнулась на голое плечо. И только тогда Азирафель позволил себе отвести глаза от его лица и скользнуть взглядом ниже. Капля воды дрожала на плече Кроули, а Азирафель думал, как это глупо, прийти тайком в чужой дом и нарваться там на его хозяина. От готов был провалиться сквозь землю или даже вознестись на Небеса, только бы выпутаться из этой нелепой ситуации.

Но тут капелька скользнула по плечу Кроули, и Азирафель невольно проводил её взглядом. Она махом проделала путь от плеча до груди и запуталась в тёмных волосках рядом с соском. В голове у Азирафеля зашумело.

Это же Кроули, думалось ему. Единственное существо на свете, которое Азирафель когда-либо любил. (Кроме Бога, разумеется. Но, пожалуй, не следует сейчас ставить Её на одну ступеньку с демоном…). Кроули, несправедливо обиженный Азирафелем (и Богом тоже, откровенно говоря, но опять же, не о Ней сейчас речь). Кроули, с которым он делит не только одни и те же воспоминания за многие тысячи лет, но и их общую, одну на двоих, сторону, а также общую постель…

И какие бы противоречивые чувства не терзали Азирафеля, он не мог не отметить, что выглядел сейчас Кроули чертовски обольстительно.

Между тем капля воды на его груди, впитав влагу с кожи и нагрудных волос, увеличилась в размерах и под действием силы тяжести скользнула ниже. Азирафель непроизвольно сглотнул, не отрывая от неё глаз.

Она медленно ползла по выступающим ребрам, словно пересчитывая их по одному, заставляя Азирафеля вспоминать, как он частенько проделывал то же самое, но уже языком, ласково проводя им по загорелой коже демона и ощущая её солоноватый вкус и терпкий запах. Капля скатилась на поджарый живот, и у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание. Он чуть не подался вперёд, горя от острого желания немедленно поймать эту каплю ртом, прижимаясь губами к прохладной влажной коже, но вовремя удержал себя.

Что за наваждение… Азирафель попытался разогнать перед глазами туман нарастающего желания и сфокусироваться на лице Кроули. Оно выражало полное недоумение, всё ещё таило горькую обиду (сердце Азирафеля сжалось), но глаза его блестели от вспыхнувшей в них надежды, и это вселяло радость в сердце Азирафеля.

Он собирался улыбнуться и начать разговор, как вдруг снова невольно перевел взгляд на ту самую капельку воды. Набухшая ещё больше, собрав по пути вниз все окружающие капли, она медленно съезжала сейчас по подтянутому прессу Кроули, и Азирафелю безумно хотелось, чтобы на её месте сейчас оказалась его ладонь. Чтобы она так же скользила по влажной коже, чтобы его палец, как и эта капля, юркнул в ложбинку пупка, помедлил там немного, и снова продолжил путь вниз, к паху. Дерзкая капля, затормозив на мгновение у линии роста волос, начинающихся в паху, смело скользнула дальше и… впиталась в полотенце, низко замотанное на бедрах Кроули.

Азирафель еле слышно застонал и закрыл глаза. Он забыл, с чего собирался начать разговор, и понимал, что щеки его сейчас алеют и пышут жаром с не меньшей силой, чем пламя когда-то принадлежавшего ему огненного меча.

— Азирафель? — услышал он голос Кроули и открыл глаза. Кроули, озадаченно нахмурившись, ожидал ответа. — Я не ожидал, что ты придёшь… — голос Кроули звучал почти мягко.

Азирафель попытался отогнать неуместные плотские фантазии и сосредоточиться на действительно важном. Начинать разговор было тяжело. Тёмным тягучим болотом между ними стояла недавняя ссора. Обвинения Кроули ещё звучали в ушах Азирафеля. Что ж, обида Кроули была справедливой. Не его вина, что Азирафель такой трус, что боится признать собственные чувства. Но, по крайней мере, можно начать с извинений за своё вторжение.

— О, Кроули, — произнёс Азирафель, делая шаг ближе. — Я должен просить у тебя прощения, что ворвался без предупреждения. Но я был уверен, что тебя нет дома. Ведь ты… в тот вечер ты говорил, что уедешь из Лондона…

Кроули смутился, отвёл взгляд, почесал в затылке.

— Ну… я уезжал. Сделал круг по М25 и вернулся, — признался он.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул.

— Понятно.

Ужасающее чувство неловкости не давало возможности сосредоточиться. Азирафель не знал, куда деть руки, как встать, чтобы не мешали ноги, куда смотреть — в глаза Кроули или лучше в сторону (хотя больше всего хотелось пожирать глазами его лицо, взглядом ласкать почти обнаженное тело, исследовать каждый кусочек его кожи, припадать к ней губами, гладить руками, и целовать, целовать без конца, дюйм за дюймом, всего, целиком). Азирафель коснулся рукой лба. Боже, что с ним происходит, чем полна его голова? Ему нужно поговорить с Кроули, и немедленно.

— Я зашёл к тебе, потому что скучал… — просто сказал Азирафель и поднял глаза, заглядывая в лицо Кроули, ожидая его реакции.

Выражение Кроули смягчилось, губы дрогнули, ещё немного и они сложатся в нежную улыбку. Это обнадёживало. Кроули уже не сердится! Значит, всё можно ещё исправить (и обнять уже, наконец, своего ненаглядного демона, о, как Азирафель жаждал скорее к нему прикоснуться!).

Кроули обвёл руками вокруг.

— Ну, вот. Так я и живу, — произнёс он.

— В окружении памятных вещей… — добавил Азирафель тихо.

Кроули мгновенно ощетинился, стирая с лица все намеки на улыбку.

— Тебе что-то не нравится, ангел? — почти зло проговорил он, готовый защищать бесценные кусочки своих воспоминаний от любого посягательства.

Азирафель слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет, что ты. Это так трогательно, Кроули.

— Трогательно? — возмутился тот.

— И мило.

Кроули фыркнул.

— Романтично. Прекрасно. Возвышенно. Сентиментально.

Кроули пожевал губами и снова отвёл взгляд. Азирафель сделал ещё шаг ближе к нему.

— Я рад, что пришёл в твой дом, наконец. Увидел своими глазами… вот это всё, — Азирафель кивнул в сторону белой скульптуры птицы. — Потому что теперь я верю каждому слову, что ты произносил тогда, в беседке.

Кроули горько усмехнулся, поворачивая лицо к Азирафелю.

— А так бы не поверил?

Азирафель шагнул снова, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Теперь они стояли напротив, и при желании, могли коснуться друг друга, даже не вытягивая руки. Азирафель не удержавшись, пробежался взглядом сверху донизу, оглядывая Кроули целиком, с головы до ног. Глаза Азирафеля вспыхнули, и от внимания Кроули этот факт, конечно же, не укрылся, заставив расшириться его вертикальные зрачки.

— Кроули, я был таким идиотом. Прости меня.

Кроули быстро замотал головой.

— Нет, Азирафель. Это я вёл себя по-идиотски, — голос его звучал хрипло. — Я был не прав, не стоило так давить… Это ты меня прости.

Азирафель усмехнулся. Всё получалось намного проще, чем он думал. Никто из них не держал зла друг на друга и не старался цепляться за свою обиду.

— Похоже, мы оба просто сильно сглупили в тот день? — мягко сказал Азирафель.

— Кхм. Твоя правда, ангел, — признал Кроули.

— Это так глупо, — продолжал Азирафель. — Нам обоим было больно, а мы пытались задеть друг друга пообиднее, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить. И я тоже очень виноват, Кроули. Уперся в эту «дружбу», как последний трус. Боялся признать, наконец, что я люблю тебя.

Самое главное всё-таки прозвучало, и Азирафель сразу же ощутил, как напряжение последних дней покидает его. На душе стало легко и радостно.

— Азирафель… — выдохнул Кроули и, не раздумывая, развёл руки. Азирафелю не нужно было повторное приглашение, чтобы упасть в его объятия. Он крепко стиснул Кроули, прижимая его к себе, замирая от счастья и тая от радости из-за воссоединения с любимым существом.

Кроули был теплым, очень теплым, его кожа, разогретая после ванны, на ощупь стала мягкой и влажной. Ладони Азирафеля скользили по спине Кроули, собирая капельки воды, кружили по лопаткам, пробегали пальцами по позвонкам. Кроули только вздыхал от удовольствия, склонив голову на плечо ангела.

— Кроули… — начал Азирафель, не останавливая медленный танец своих ладоней.

— М-м-м? — отозвался он.

— Кроули, мой дорогой. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Я пытаюс-с-сь, — честно ответил Кроули, и выдохнул от наслаждения прямо в шею Азирафеля.

— Кроули, послушай. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами оставалась хоть какая-то тень недопонимания.

— Соглас-с-сен, — кивнул Кроули, целуя Азирафеля в шею.

— Мы слишком долго ходили вокруг да около, чтобы нам обоим это смертельно надоело. И поэтому с сегодняшнего дня я хочу называть все вещи своими именами. У нас с тобой не просто дружба, а, разумеется, любовь.

— Разумеетс-с-ся…

— Кроули, ты шипишь.

Азирафель перестал гладить его по спине, и ткнул пальцем в плечо демона. Кроули вздохнул, соглашаясь.

— Я просто теряю голову из-за тебя, ангел.

Кроули, наконец, поднял лицо, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Азирафелем. Он улыбался так расслабленно и счастливо, что Азирафель не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Тогда мы отложим разговоры на попозже. А сейчас позволь мне… — Азирафель многозначительно умолк.

— Искусить меня? — предположил Кроули, довольно ухмыляясь.

— Именно.

— Я согласен, — быстро ответил Кроули. — Согласен на любое искушение, ангел. Даже если… О…

Кроули невольно прервался, потому что Азирафель вдруг опустился перед ним на колени. Кроули взглянул вниз, и чуть не застонал, увидев, как жадно заблестели глаза Азирафеля.

— Ангел… — пробормотал Кроули.

— Да, мой любимый? — отозвался Азирафель и, стоя на коленях перед Кроули, положил ладони ему на живот. Кроули вздрогнул, то ли от прикосновения, то ли от непривычного обращения из уст его ангела.

— Н-не нужно… не стоит тебе… Давай лучше я… — выдавил Кроули.

Но Азирафель, глядя прямо ему в глаза, начал медленно водить ладонями по животу Кроули, дразняще задевая большими пальцами за полотенце, и иногда, будто ненароком, проскальзывая за его край. Кроули закусил губу. А ангел, между тем, продолжал говорить:

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, мой дорогой. Ты ведь только что согласился на любое искушение.

Кроули, не в силах оторвать взгляд от рук Азирафеля, гладивших его кожу возле самой кромки полотенца, почти простонал:

— Но ты ведь никогда…

Азирафель улыбнулся, соглашаясь.

— Да. И это досадное упущение с моей стороны. Но я намереваюсь его исправить. Мой обожаемый.

И резким взмахом руки Азирафель сдернул полотенце с его бедер.

Кроули от неожиданности пошатнулся и вцепился в плечи Азирафеля. Ангел облизнул губы, и Кроули сжал пальцы крепче. Он давно уже был возбужден, и сейчас пульсация от притока крови в паху заставляла его член вздрагивать, а самого Кроули мучительно напрягать мышцы во всём теле в ожидании ласки Азирафеля.

Ангел склонил голову ближе. Одна его ладонь легла на зад Кроули, крепко сжимая ягодицу пальцами. Второй рукой он обхватил напрягшийся, потемневший член.

— Как ты красив, возлюбленный мой, — проговорил Азирафель, поглаживая член сверху донизу. — Я когда-нибудь говорил, как ты прекрасен, мой любовник? Мой партнер. Мой супруг?

Кроули зажмурился.

— Азирафель, достаточно… — простонал он. — Вот уж не думал, что я когда-нибудь пожалею, что мы не остановились на «друзьях»…

— Подожди, Кроули, я только начал. Ты не представляешь, сколько эпитетов придумали люди для обозначения своих любимых…

И он коснулся губами его члена.

На самом деле, он, конечно, лукавил. Азирафель вовсе не намеревался отвлекаться от процесса на лишние разговоры. В конце концов, он сам предложил отложить их на потом. Сейчас он был слишком занят тем, чтобы доставить Кроули как можно больше удовольствия.

Кроули был прав. За то недолгое время, что они жили вместе и делили одну постель, Азирафель ни разу не ласкал его языком. Сам Кроули обожал делать ему минет, и надо сказать, он был большой виртуоз в этом деле. По крайней мере, рассудок Азирафель терял очень быстро, стоило Кроули только приступить к процессу. Азирафель и не мечтал даже немного приблизиться к непревзойденному мастерству Кроули. Он только надеялся, что Кроули сейчас хотя бы оценит его старания.

Он медленно провел языком по всей длине члена, оставляя широкий и влажный след на пульсирующем стволе. Кроули снова пошатнулся и негромко зашипел сквозь зубы. Пальцы Азирафеля осторожно потянули вниз нежную кожицу, обнажая головку. Кончик языка его принялся дразнить уздечку, отчего Кроули издал совершенно нечленораздельный звук, похожий и на шипение, и на глухой стон одновременно. Определенно, эти звуки очень воодушевляли Азирафеля, убеждая, что он делает всё правильно.

Азирафель, продолжая ласкать языком и губами член Кроули, бросил взгляд вверх, и глаза его встретились с глазами демона. Азирафель даже на мгновение оторопел. Они были полностью затоплены жарким золотом, и в них горела такая страсть, что придавала расширившимся глазам оттенок безумия. Казалось, Кроули забыл, как моргать, и похоже, как дышать — тоже. Хотя нет, грудь его вздымалась часто, даже слишком, правда, дыхание было очень поверхностным, и всё время сбивалось на всхлипывания и стоны, вырывавшиеся из полуоткрытого рта.

Но при этом Кроули всё не сводил глаз с ангела, а руки его, по-прежнему, цепко держались за его плечи, и даже сквозь слои одежды Азирафель чувствовал, как крепка эта хватка, и как сильно впиваются в него ногти демона.

Заметив взгляд Азирафеля, Кроули, кажется, совсем потерял голову. Он стал дышать ещё чаще и громче, всё его тело пришло в движение, подчиняясь ритму, который задавал Азирафель своими руками и языком. Он весь напрягся, и Азирафель, поглаживая свободной рукой его живот, почувствовал, как дрожат мышцы его пресса.

Член у него во рту, по ощущениям Азирафеля, вдруг увеличился чуть ли не вдвое. У ангела даже слёзы брызнули из глаз, пока он пытался справиться с напрягшимся членом Кроули и не выпустить его изо рта. Он постарался ещё ускориться, понимая, что оргазм Кроули уже близко. Его пальцы задвигались быстрее, губы втягивали набухшую головку всё глубже, засасывая член почти до самого горла. Вдруг он почувствовал, как Кроули дёрнулся всем телом, издал невнятный звук, очень напоминающий рыдание, и рот его заполнился теплой вязкой жидкостью. Азирафель сглотнул сперму и выпустил член Кроули изо рта, напоследок с нежностью целуя его.

В тот же миг Кроули, как подкошенный, рухнул на колени рядом с Азирафелем. Он крепко стиснул его в объятиях, буквально повиснув на нём всем телом.

— Азира… фель… — жарко выдохнули губы Кроули куда-то в районе за его левым ухом. — Любимый.

Азирафель застыл от изумления. А Кроули, тем временем, продолжал бормотать, и было похоже, что демон сейчас совершенно не в себе. По крайней мере, в ясном состоянии Азирафель никогда прежде не слышал от него таких слов.

— Драгоценный мой, нежный, милый, обожаемый, ненаглядный, желанный, родной… — Слова потоком сыпались из него, и Азирафель начать понимать, что эти эпитеты годами томились в голове Кроули, ожидая возможности соскочить с его языка. А сейчас эту плотину словно прорвало. — Я люблю тебя, обожаю, боготворю, Азирафель, счастье моё, радость, любовь всей моей жизни…

Плечи Кроули затряслись, и слова потерялись за судорожными сухими всхлипами.

Азирафель растерянно поглаживал его по голове, нежно обнимая другой рукой. Он тщательно моргал, прогоняя предательскую влагу, которая сама собой выступала у него на глазах. Он молчал, потому что слова были совершенно излишни в этот момент, только крепче прижимал к себе Кроули, ласково целовал его в плечо, гладил по спине и ждал.

«Вот оно как…» — думал Азирафель. Он и не представлял себе раньше, какова была глубина эмоций Кроули. Нет ничего удивительного, что он так болезненно отреагировал на обращение «друг», в то время как их отношения уже переросли дружескую стадию. Было очень странно и непривычно видеть Кроули таким открытым и уязвимым. Азирафеля затопила волна нежности, он ласково смотрел на прижавшегося к нему Кроули, стремясь сохранить в памяти каждое мгновение этого неожиданного момента откровения.

Наконец, Кроули громко и с силой выдохнул и умолк. Азирафель почувствовал, как напряженное тело под его рукой начало расслабляться. Потом он вдруг совершенно обмяк и практически стёк на пол, поворачиваясь на спину. Кроули обратил своё лицо к ангелу, и Азирафель увидел, что он улыбается. Широко, открыто, искренне и абсолютно счастливо, хотя жёлтые глаза всё ещё блестели от слёз.

Азирафель опустился на пол рядом с ним, аккуратно перекладывая голову Кроули на свои колени. Он склонился и коснулся губами лба своего возлюбленного. Кроули на мгновение зажмурился, благодарно принимая ласку, а потом глубоко вздохнул.

— Этого я и боялся, — пробормотал он вполголоса.

Азирафель озадаченно поглядел на него.

— Чего именно? — спросил он.

Кроули вяло помахал рукой.

— Этого… всего…

Он прижался щекой к ноге Азирафеля, ловя рукой ладонь ангела, переплетая пальцы с его пальцами.

— Эмоций, — Кроули скривился, выплёвывая это слово так, будто оно кололо ему язык. — Чувств. Опасался, что на меня нахлынет. Поэтому и сидел безвылазно дома эти два дня… Надеялся переждать и остыть. А потом поехать к тебе, ангел. — При этих словах взгляд Кроули с нежностью обратился к Азирафелю.

— А я всё испортил и заявился сам, — невесело усмехнулся Азирафель, впрочем, немного успокоившись.

— Ты не испортил, Азирафель, — мягко ответил Кроули, поднося его ладонь к своим губам. — Ты сделал всё, как надо.

Они надолго замолкли. Все слова были уже сказаны, и они просто наслаждались близостью друг к другу, спокойствием и уютной тишиной. Такая передышка часто наблюдается в природе после недавно отбушевавшей грозы. Для полного сходства не хватало только радуги в небесах. Азирафель чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе это зрелище на потолке квартиры Кроули. Впрочем, в голове его крутился один вопрос, уже давно мучивший его воображение.

— Кроули. Можно у тебя кое о чем спросить? — наконец решился Азирафель.

— О чём угодно, ангел, — умиротворенно щурясь, ответил Кроули, всё ещё покоясь головой на его коленях.

Азирафель помедлил, набираясь смелости, а потом выпалил:

— Расскажи, когда ты понял, что влюбился в меня?

— О, нет… — простонал Кроули, закрывая ладонью глаза.

И Азирафель с удивлением заметил, как лицо Кроули густо покрывается краской. Его демон покраснел! Определенно такое зрелище стоило ссоры и тяжелых двух дней молчания. Кроули умеет смущаться! И делает это так восхитительно! Азирафель немедленно оставил пометку в голове: при случае постараться смутить его ещё раз.

— Ангел, давай сначала ты? — по ребячески попытался уйти от ответа Кроули.

Азирафель невозмутимо кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я влюбился в тебя после того, как понял, что уже много лет мысленно называю тебя своим дорогим другом.

— Жаль, что мысленно… — тихо вставил Кроули и вздохнул.

Азирафель поднял палец, призывая его не перебивать.

— И понял, что это определение слишком слабо для тех эмоций, что я испытывал. А произошло это всё… — Азирафель мотнул головой в сторону статуи белой птицы, — я думаю, ты и сам знаешь, когда…

Кроули молча смотрел на него, и на его лице всё ещё отражалось такое неподдельное смущение, что Азирафель улыбнулся.

— А теперь признавайся ты.

Кроули рывком сел и обнял ангела, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Он приблизил губы вплотную к его уху и что-то прошептал.

— Что?! — изумленно воскликнул Азирафель.

Кроули снова произнес несколько слов. Азирафель сконфуженно засмеялся.

— Наверное, я должен сказать «спасибо» своему мечу, — с усмешкой произнёс он, почесав кончик носа. — Значит, там, на стене?.. — переспросил он всё ещё недоверчиво.

Кроули кивнул и беспечно ему улыбнулся.

— На стене. В самую первую встречу.

И Кроули снова обнял его и утянул на пол, попутно расстегивая пуговицы на его пиджаке.

— А теперь моя очередь позаботиться о тебе, ангел, — прошептал он, склоняясь над Азирафелем.

И они занимались любовью прямо на полу. А потом в ванной. И ещё на кровати, до самого утра. И решили, что не позволят никаким предубеждениям разлучить их снова. Они думали, что, наконец, свободны от предрассудков и навязанных ими правил. Но они не знали ещё, что пройдёт совсем немного времени, и Рай, и Ад снова обратят на них своё внимание.


	3. Алиса в Стране чудес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то терпеть не может тексты в настоящем времени. А я люблю, добавляет динамики.   
В этой главе ловим отсылки к Льюису Кэроллу.  
Рейтинг PG-13, в конце R.

Кроули заглядывает через плечо сидящего в кресле Азирафеля. Лёгкое прикосновение губ к щеке, как приятная щекотка. Азирафель что-то довольно мычит, не отрываясь от чтения. Кроули ныряет взглядом в книгу, которую читает ангел, и кривится.

— Как можно читать книги без иллюстраций? — бурчит он и отходит, чтобы рухнуть на диван с пачкой свежих комиксов.

Часы громко тикают, страницы слаженно шуршат. У Азирафеля серьёзные и строгие, у Кроули — цветные и кричащие.

Иногда они обмениваются репликами.

— Тебе не кажется, что…? — бормочет под нос Азирафель.

— Согласен, — кивает Кроули. И тут же возмущается, глядя в свой журнал:

— А вот здесь они всё же перегнули…

— Да уж, чересчур, — важно соглашается Азирафель.

Их идиллия безупречна. Они могут сидеть так веками. Но есть два минуса: в магазине скоро темнеет, а у Кроули заканчиваются комиксы. Он вздыхает и откидывается на диванную подушку. Вспоминает, что оставлял пачку журналов где-то под столом в задней комнате магазина.

Кроули поднимается и бодро проходит в подсобку. Обнаруживает свои комиксы на полке, заботливо стянутые клетчатой ленточкой. Теплота разливается в груди, улыбка не желает покидать лицо. Он берет в охапку журналы и решает прихватить два бокала и бутылочку красного. И пока раздумывает, где раздобыть лишнюю руку (опасный вопрос, не задавайте такие демонам), понимает, что непоправимо опаздывает.

Жалобно звякает колокольчик. Голос Азирафеля преувеличенно дружелюбный. Неестественный. Встревоженный. Кроули слышит бодрое приветствие вошедшего, и кулаки его сжимаются сами собой.

Гавриил! Чертов архангел, какого дьявола ему нужно от Азирафеля!

Хочется разметать в клочья журналы, швырнуть бутылку в стену, ворваться в комнату и вцепиться в глотку небесному ублюдку. Пусть развоплощает. Но хоть на минуту почувствовать Азирафеля отомщенным. Нельзя прощать тех, кто желал смерти его ангелу.

Но Кроули останавливается. Тихо ставит на стол вино и кладёт рядом стопку комиксов. Прислушивается.

Гавриил говорит:

— Нами принято решение пересмотреть ваше участие в… гм… недавних событиях и предоставить вам, Азирафель, возможность вернуться к работе. Вы сами понимаете, — ха-ха! — поначалу на испытательный срок. Ну, скажем, с полсотни лет? А, Азирафель? Замечательные условия, полный пакет, гарантии на замену тела. Правда, издержки за утерянное имущество, в любом случае, придётся понести.

Азирафель что-то тихо спрашивает. Кроули напрягает слух, но не может разобрать ни слова. Гавриил в ответ раскатисто смеется. Но его смех ещё фальшивее, чем показная вежливость Азирафеля.

— Хороший вопрос, Азирафель! — до отвращения бодро отвечает архангел. — Что касается демона Кроули, о котором нам кое-что известно… Мы закроем глаза на временную связь с оппозицией. Но! Вы же понимаете, — его тон становится доверительным, — ещё один подобный инцидент, и милости оттуда (многозначительная пауза) можно будет не ждать.

Азирафель молчит. Вероятно, кивает. Шуршат бумаги. Кроули нестерпимо хочется выглянуть и посмотреть, какие эмоции сейчас отражаются на лице его ангела. Но Гавриил уже произносит:

— О, я что-то засиделся. Прошу меня извинить, Азирафель, опаздываю на совещание. Боюсь, кое-кто будет в ярости.

Дверь хлопает. Кроули немедленно вылетает из задней комнаты. Азирафель с пустым лицом сидит на диване. На низком столике разложены документы. От них несёт благодатью и светом. Кроули чётко различает подпись Азирафеля в низу каждой страницы.

Ангел поднимает на него взгляд. В глазах плещется ужас.

— Кроули. Что я наделал. Я предал тебя…

В груди щемит. Кроули опускается рядом. Притягивает Азирафеля к себе, пытается поделиться с ним уверенностью, которой мало и на одного.

— Нет, ангел. Ты меня спас. Нас обоих. Что бы я делал, если бы ты не подчинился, и Небеса покарали бы тебя?

Азирафель тонко всхлипывает. Кроули баюкает его в своих объятиях, а сам в это время падает. Ему мнится, что он несется вниз, в темный бесконечный туннель. Полки книжного магазина кружатся перед глазами, мимо пролетают комиксы, размахивая страницами, как давно вымершие птицы, где-то маячит бутылка Шатонёф-дю-Пап. И в конце туннеля не видно света, но это к лучшему. В конце концов, светом может оказаться и адское пламя.

Бутылку красного они всё-таки распивают на следующий день. Кроули заглядывает в свою квартиру полить растения и замечает торчащий из почтового ящика уголок. Очень неприятно обугленный. С опаской достает его двумя пальцами. Разворачивает. Читает. И начинает хохотать.

Смех его звучит истерически, но Кроули не может ничего поделать. Текст адского послания как под копирку повторяет тот, что вчера он слышал от Гавриила, сидя в подсобке. Никакой фантазии у обеих канцелярий.

Они сидят с Азирафелем в задней комнате магазина. Она видела множество их совместных возлияний, одним больше. В бокалах плещется вино. Настроение постепенно поднимается. Будущее видится уже не мрачным, а, скорее, забавным.

— Чему ты ухмыляешься, Кроули?

Азирафель выглядит уже пободрее. Да, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, даже круглые щёки кажутся слегка запавшими. Но, по крайней мере, он уже не плачет. Кроули так и говорит ему:

— Я подумал, хорошо, что ты уже не льёшь слёзы, ангел. Представь, какой локальный потоп ты мог бы устроить в магазине.

Кроули фыркает. Шутка кажется смешной, винные пары шумят в голове. Он развивает тему, эмоционально жестикулирует.

— Кругом вода. Солёная, брр. Книги плавают, как ковчеги. Не ноевы, азирафелевы.

— Не вижу ничего забавного, Кроули, — бурчит Азирафель. Но не сердится, вино действует и на него. А Кроули уже несёт.

— А на них каждой твари по паре! Крыс, две штуки! Мышей, пара! Тараканов…

— В моём магазине никогда в жизни не водились эти твари… божьи… — брезгливо поджимает губы Азирафель.

— Тогда эти, как их, книжные черви! Самец и самка.

Азирафель всё-таки прыскает.

— И один болтливый змей, — добавляет он.

Смеются теперь уже оба.

— Значит, мы снова на той же дороге, Кроули, — тихо говорит Азирафель, когда вино кончается, а смешливое настроение гаснет.

Кроули качает головой.

— Нельзя дважды войти в одну реку, ангел.

Уж он-то знает. Кроули часто видит один и тот же сон. Во сне он стоит перед вратами, за которыми виднеется чудесный сад. Там цветут розы, и поют соловьи, но, когда он хочет войти, врата непостижимо меняются. То они слишком малы, так, что Кроули может заглянуть в них лишь одним глазком, то оказываются крепко запертыми, а ключ от врат мерцает где-то в недосягаемой высоте… Кроули понимает, что значит этот сон: ничего не повторяется дважды.

— Мы уже это проходили, Азирафель. Мы справимся.

— Кроули. Я не хочу снова прятаться.

Азирафель смотрит на него своими ясными глазами. Они как холодная вода в реке. Как небесная гладь на рассвете, тронутая облаками. Как хрустальные потоки из того сада, что Кроули видит во сне и до сих пор помнит наяву.

Глядя в такие глаза невозможно солгать.

— Я тоже не хочу, ангел.

Он пересаживается на диван, ближе к Азирафелю. Обнимает его. Ангел кладёт голову ему на плечо, вздыхает.

— Я никуда не собираюсь уходить из этого дома. К дьяволу оба офиса.

Азирафель вскидывается. Заводит старую песню про ангела и демона, с привычным рефреном про опасность. Кроули тошнит от этой песни последние полтысячи лет. Поэтому он целует Азирафеля. Его уста — как алые розы из недоступного Кроули сада. Но он ему в этом ни за что не признается.

…Утро начинается неприятно — с сеанса связи с Дагоном. Кроули не успевает досмотреть новый вирусный ролик, как на экране его телефона возникает знакомое до отвращения лицо Повелителя архива. Острые зубы хищно скалятся. Это фирменная дружелюбная улыбка от Дагона. Инструкции к заданию просты: пара искушений, возбуждение гнева и распыление зависти. Выбор объектов оставлен за Кроули, и за это он почти благодарен.

— Запомни. Мы не доверяем тебе, Кроули, — брызжет слюной на прощание Дагон, и Кроули спешит накрыть экран ладонью. С опаской оглядывается: нет, сон ангела не потревожен. Поспешно одевается: хочет быстрее разобраться с делами и вернуться к Азирафелю под тёплый бок.

Напоследок не может удержаться: сотворяет на тонком белом блюдце рассыпчатый кексик. На белой глазури надпись изюмом: «Съешь меня». Оставляет тарелку на тумбочке у кровати и сбегает со ступенек, полностью довольный собой.

Кроули мчит домой в своей «Бентли». Для работы ему нужен компьютер. Он внутренне гордится собой. Как предусмотрительно было оставить про запас полезные заготовки. Теперь он может побить всех зайцев одним ударом.

Кроули набирает нужный адрес в строке браузера. На анонимной площадке популярного ресурса он горстями рассыпает посты, вызывающие волны гневных комментариев. Ничего не стоит попутно искусить здесь, спровоцировать нетерпимость там. Пользователи толпятся в тредах, репосты множатся, лавина растёт. Кроули ясно различает темные сгустки ненависти и злобы. Он не знает имён этих людей, их слишком много. Неожиданно для самого себя Кроули перевыполняет план. Можно рассчитывать на адские премиальные. Если удастся объяснить Внизу, что такое анонимный тред.

Он потягивается. Встаёт из-за компьютера с чувством хорошо проделанной работы. Мимоходом думает, что неплохо бы, наконец, перевезти компьютер в Сохо. Кстати, об ангеле. Телефон в его кармане мелодично звякает. Сообщение от Азирафеля!

Кроули читает текст, и хмурая складка прорезает его лоб:

«Не приходи пока. Дома безумное чаепитие».

Азирафель изъясняется загадками. Но Кроули понимает, что к ангелу пожаловали гости свыше. Он опускается на стул. Телефон кладёт перед собой. Старается не волноваться: будь что серьёзное, ангел не станет тратить время на сообщения. Кроули ждёт. А чтобы не скучать, запускает недосмотренный утром ролик.

В книжной лавке напряженное молчание. На диванчике располагается Уриил, глаза убийственно спокойные, выражение лица обманчиво приветливое. В кресле рядом сидит Михаил, как всегда, с идеально ровной спиной и с высоко поднятым подбородком. Азирафель пристроился на стуле. На низком столике стоят чайник и три чашки, в вазочке скучает печенье.

Азирафель не знает, чего ожидать от незваных гостей. Тревога таится в уголках глаз, его улыбка вымученно вежливая. Ангелы пока ничем не объясняют свой визит. Молча возникли на пороге. Обронили пару пустых приветственных фраз. Сидят теперь и сверлят Азирафеля глазами. А Уриил ещё и беспрестанно обводит цепким взглядом помещение и косится на дверь.

— Чаю? — в очередной раз предлагает Азирафель. Сам он допивает уже вторую чашку. Михаил брезгливо поджимает губы и слегка качает головой. Уриил неожиданно соглашается.

— Любопытно попробовать, — объясняет она Михаилу, удивленно поднявшей точеные брови.

Азирафель озадачен не меньше Михаила. Уриил с опаской делает один маленький глоток. Ароматный дарджилинг терпкий и насыщенный, его вкус идеально оттеняет свежее молоко. Но Уриил морщится и отставляет чашку. Азирафель незаметно вздыхает, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Залпом глотает свой чай. Лучезарно улыбается ангелам и наливает себе третью чашку.

— Азирафель, — наконец, нарушает молчание Михаил.

Азирафель весь внимание.

— Нам известно, что тебя восстановили в должности. И простили все грехи.

Азирафель делает несогласный жест рукой, но Михаил не даёт себя перебить.

— Я думаю, будет честным сообщить тебе, что мы… — Михаил кивает в сторону Уриила, — были против. Просто, чтобы обозначить для тебя нашу позицию.

Михаил нервно дёргает головой, и дальше продолжает Уриил. Голос у неё гораздо спокойнее и равнодушнее.

— Ты везучий сукин сын, Азирафель. Сам Метатрон гласом Божьим заступился за тебя. Гавриил тоже голосовал «за». Только поэтому ты снова в рядах ангелов. Но запомни, мы тебе не доверяем, Азирафель.

Взгляд Уриил опасен. Но Азирафель уже спокоен. Про Кроули никто не упоминает, он чувствует огромное облегчение. Но он рано радуется.

— Что касается того демона… Кроули… — Михаил с отвращением выплёвывает самое дорогое для Азирафеля имя. — Как ты мог, ты, ангел?! — Михаила всё-таки прорывает, и Азирафель шокирован горячностью её эмоций. — Связаться с этим отродьем… нечестивой тварью… убийцей!

Губы у Михаила дрожат. Азирафель, пораженный, смотрит на архангела и не верит себе. В глазах Михаила злые слёзы. Уриил успокаивающе похлопывает её по руке. Потом поднимает взгляд на Азирафеля.

— А мне вот ещё любопытно. Вы уже познали друг друга?

Азирафель выпрямляется на стуле. Чашка стукает о поверхность стола.

— Я прошу вас покинуть мой дом, если вы уже закончили, — твёрдо произносит Азирафель. — Благодарю за визит.

Архангелы удаляются, не произнеся больше ни слова. Азирафель с минуту сидит, закрыв глаза, и восстанавливая дыхание. Гнев постепенно утихает. Он вынимает часы из жилетного кармана. Время словно сходит с ума. Проходит едва ли тридцать минут после прихода гостей, а Азирафель чувствует себя уставшим, словно эта встреча тянулась весь день.

Он достает мобильный телефон — подарок Кроули — и посылает вызов. Ответ раздаётся моментально: демон давно ждёт звонка.

— Азирафель, как ты?

Кроули глотает окончания, волнуется. Азирафель слабо улыбается в трубку.

— В порядке. Просто хочу тебя видеть.

— Уже выезжаю.

— Нет, погоди. Где ты, мой дорогой?

— У себя… Азирафель, что-то случилось? — тревога в голосе Кроули не утихает.

— Ничего, Кроули. Не волнуйся. Я скоро буду, — отвечает Азирафель.

— Жду.

На пороге Кроули сгребает Азирафеля в охапку и долго не выпускает, засыпая вопросами. Голова Азирафеля кружится, он не знает, на какой вопрос ответить первым. Отвечает по очереди.

— Я цел. Михаил и Уриил. Они выжили, успокойся. Не стану я сносить им головы с плеч! Ничего не хотели, просто запугивали. Не испугался. Но нам следует быть осторожными. Я тебя тоже люблю, Кроули.

Его демон успокаивается. Обнимает уже нежно. Целует теплыми губами в лоб, в щёки, в закрытые глаза. Азирафель ловит его лицо ладонями, накрывает губы своими.

Поцелуй длится долго, очень долго. От него становится жарко обоим. Руки торопятся расправиться с пуговицами, пальцы путаются, дыхание сбивается.

Одежда летит на пол, а они падают на кровать. Тела сплетаются, им уже не жарко, им горячо. Кожа к коже, губы к губам. Их лихорадит от желания, осознание риска лишь придаёт остроты ощущениям.

Кроули давно стонет в голос, отдаваясь со всей страстью, на какую способен. Он умоляет и требует, шипит сквозь зубы, снова стонет, и выкрикивает ругательства вперемешку с нежностями. Азирафель находит нужный ритм, и Кроули просто размазывает по постели. Он содрогается от мощных толчков, беззвучно открывает рот, не успевая за дыханием.

Завтра они придумают какой-нибудь способ конспирации. В конце концов, не будут же за ними следить вечно. Сейчас у них есть дела поважнее. «К чёрту Рай», — думает Азирафель, ловя на пике разрядки затуманенный взгляд Кроули. «Небеса раздери Ад», — стучит в голове у Кроули, когда тело его выгибается рефлекторно, пальцы впиваются в белую кожу ангела.

Они замирают, взмокшие, ошеломленные внезапной вспышкой страсти. Восстанавливают дыхание, нежатся в объятиях друг друга.

— Безумно хочется сладкого, — томно тянет Азирафель.

Кроули всегда готов протянуть руку помощи своему ангелу. Тихий щелчок пальцами, и Азирафель уже держит кружку сладчайшего какао. Сверху напитка надпись из сахарной пудры: «Выпей меня».

— Ах, Кроули, ты так мил, — светится от благодарности Азирафель.

— Я не милый, — привычно отвечает Кроули и нежно целует ангела в нос.


	4. Достучаться до Небес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давно хотела написать что-то в стиле road movie. Поэтому очередная глава наполнена отсылками к фильму "Достучаться до небес", классикой этого жанра. Приятного чтения! 
> 
> Рейтинг главы: PG-13

Азирафель ехал в такси с неспокойным сердцем. Его самолёт приземлился в лондонском аэропорту полчаса назад, и всё это время телефон Кроули не отвечал. Азирафель старался найти рациональное объяснение: телефон можно было случайно разбить, потерять или забыть вовремя зарядить… (Хотя оба они, кажется, ни разу не вынимали стандартные зарядные устройства из коробок. Смартфоны и ангела, и демона всегда работали сами, просто потому, что оба сверхъестественных существа не задумывались над тем, как они работают).

Но в голову Азирафелю упорно лезли только самые чёрные мысли. Например, что отсутствие Кроули на адском корпоративе было всё-таки замечено. Или кто-то шпионил за ними в новогоднюю ночь, когда Кроули остался в номере Азирафеля в Риме. И теперь Кроули уже никогда не сможет ответить на его звонок…

Те несколько шагов от такси до книжного магазина Азирафель проделал уже бегом, и, рывком распахнув входную дверь, буквально влетел внутрь…

И сразу же остановился на пороге. Очень тихо и аккуратно закрыл дверь. Бесшумно прошел к диванчику. Улыбнулся уголками губ. На нём, как-то умудрившись сложить свои длинные конечности, прикорнул его пропавший из зоны действия сети демон.

Кроули крепко спал, сжимая в руке свой смартфон. И Азирафелю отлично было видно, сколько пропущенных вызовов от него горит сейчас на экране телефона, переключенного в беззвучный режим.

Азирафель покачал головой, но рассердиться на Кроули так и не смог. Вместо этого он поправил сбившийся плед, укрывая спящего поплотнее. Зимой в магазине становилось чертовски холодно. Азирафель сам бы с удовольствием присоединился к Кроули. Жаль, диван был катастрофически узок для них обоих.

«Я дома, мой родной».

Он так и не лёг спать, предпочтя провести ночь в кресле с книгой, изредка бросая нежный взгляд на безмятежно спящего демона. В конце концов, сон был прерогативой Кроули, а Азирафель лишь считал его милой причудой своего любимого. Хотя он в итоге и сам полюбил спать, но исключительно в обнимку с Кроули. Да и то потому, что, признаться честно, больше всего ценил момент пробуждения рядом с ним.

Не было ничего приятнее для Азирафеля, чем видеть, как мягкое и тёплое после сна тело спящего под боком Кроули начинает ворочаться, как руки слепо нащупывают лежащего рядом ангела, чтобы обнять его спросонья. Как открываются невыносимо прекрасные жёлтые глаза, пусть и немного мутные после сна, медленно промаргиваются, ищут взгляд Азирафеля. Как на пересохших губах расцветает счастливая улыбка, и слегка хриплый голос произносит твоё имя.

Ради таких моментов Азирафель был согласен тратить ночное время суток на сон всю оставшуюся бесконечную жизнь.

— Азирафель? — услышал он ломкий после сна голос Кроули. — Когда ты вернулся? — Демон подскочил на диване, заметив Азирафеля, сидящего в кресле с книгой в руках. Мельком взглянул на экран мобильного, всё ещё зажатого в пальцах. — О, нет, уже утро… — простонал Кроули, приложив ладонь ко лбу.

Затем он, шатаясь, поднялся и приблизился к Азирафелю. Он обнял его, обдавая запахом выпитого вчера алкоголя, и практически стёк на пол, обнимая Азирафеля за колени.

— У кого-то сегодня не самое доброе утро, мой дорогой? — чуть насмешливо произнес Азирафель, поглаживая Кроули по разлохмаченным волосам. — Смотрю, ты всё-таки успел на корпоратив.

Кроули снова застонал, утыкаясь лицом в колени Азирафеля.

— Ты не представляешь, как в Аду умеют уговаривать, ангел, — пробормотал он.

— О, отлично представляю!

Азирафель прижал обе ладони к вискам Кроули.

— Пусть голова больше не болит, — мягко произнёс он.

Кроули вздрогнул, а потом расслабился, благодарно вздыхая. Он повернул лицо, чтобы взглянуть на Азирафеля снизу вверх. Выражение Кроули стало виноватым.

— Я честно собирался вчера протрезветь, Азирафель. И хотел включить звук на телефоне. Но твой диван меня победил. Прости, ангел.

Азирафель махнул рукой, улыбаясь. Все его тревоги уже забылись. Он дома, Кроули рядом, остальное всё неважно.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — осведомился Азирафель, откладывая книгу.

Кроули поднял голову от колен ангела и сел на полу, прислоняясь к ногам Азирафеля спиной. Он стал энергично тыкать пальцем в экран смартфона.

— Помню же, было здесь… Где оно, дьявол раздери! Ах, вот же.

— Что ты ищешь, Кроули? — слегка приподняв брови, поинтересовался Азирафель.

— Э-э-э… — протянул демон, вчитываясь в текст на экране. — Вчера на корпоративе попался под горячую руку лорду Вельзевулу… Ух-х… — Кроули поморщился. — Получил вот личное задание от неё. Хоть убей не помню, почему для его выполнения надо тащиться в Тунис… — читая дальше, сосредоточенно тёр лоб Кроули.

— В Тунис? — изумленно переспросил Азирафель и чуть заметно вздохнул. — Срочно?

Кроули пожал плечами, отвернулся и отрешенно проговорил:

— Напомни мне, когда адские задания были не срочными, ангел…

— Ты прав, — грустно согласился Азирафель.

— Что ж, мне, пожалуй, стоит начать собираться… А ты, Азирафель? Пока без заданий?

Азирафель покачал головой.

— Обо мне ещё никто не вспоминал…

При этих словах Азирафеля вдруг раздался глухой стук. Тяжелое антикварное распятие, которое ангел держал в магазине исключительно в качестве украшения, неожиданно сорвалось со стены.

Головы обоих моментально повернулись на шум.

Бронзовое распятие грохнулось о резной комод. Дверца шкафчика со скрипом медленно раскрылась. Полка была пуста. Единственным предметом, обнаружившимся внутри, оказался белоснежный конверт.

Азирафель и Кроули настороженно переглянулись. Азирафель поднялся с кресла и сделал движение к комоду. Кроули вскочил и предостерегающе схватил его за руку.

— Не беспокойся, Кроули. Я просто посмотрю…

Азирафель медленно приблизился и протянул руку к конверту. Взял его, повертел в руках. Кроули подошел и заглянул через плечо.

— Здесь твоё имя, ангел, — озадаченно произнёс он.

— Вижу.

Азирафель решился открыть конверт. Внутри лежал аккуратно сложенный листок. Азирафель быстро пробежал глазами начало текста и поднял взгляд на Кроули. Его лицо выражало полное недоумение.

— Ничего не понимаю.

— Да что там написано, Азирафель, не томи!

Азирафель развел руками.

— Похоже, это моё новое задание. Впервые вижу, чтобы его доставляли таким необычным способом. Обычно меня вызывали наверх для получения инструкций.

Кроули в нетерпении потыкал пальцем в сторону письма.

— Дочитай до конца.

Азирафель вернулся к тексту. По мере того, как он читал, недоумение на его лице медленно перерастало в лёгкое удивление, пока не сменилось совершенным изумлением.

— Да, это, определенно, моё новое задание. Здесь печать Небесной канцелярии, её не подделать. И для его выполнения мне нужно ехать… — Азирафель опустил руки с письмом и уставился на Кроули, — в Сусс, Тунис… — договорил он потрясенно.

— Совпадение? — недоверчиво спросил Кроули, выгнув бровь.

— Я не знаю! — растерянно воскликнул Азирафель. — Всё это выглядит как-то… — он всё ещё не отрывал взгляд от Кроули.

-…непостижимо? — закончил за него демон.

Азирафель болезненно поморщился.

— Боюсь, мне нечего сказать на этот счёт…

— Это не может быть проверкой? — нахмурив лоб, предположил Кроули.

Он провел пальцем по упавшему бронзовому распятию, подобрал с комода погнувшийся гвоздь и внимательно посмотрел на отверстие в стене, из которого тоненькой струйкой сыпалась штукатурка.

— А в чём смысл отправлять нас обоих так далеко, если проверку можно с тем же успехом устроить в Лондоне? — возразил Азирафель.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею… Может, потому что в Африке есть море? — предположил он.

— Море?

— Ну, знаешь… — Кроули помахал ладонью в воздухе. — У нас Внизу говорят, что на Небесах только и разговоров, что о море. О том, как оно сливается на горизонте с облаками… И что-то там про багрянец и пурпур…

— Кроули, что за бред ты несешь? Никогда не слышал, чтобы Наверху говорили о море.

Кроули смутился.

— Значит, врали, — пробормотал он под нос. И добавил уже громче. — Так, получается, мы вдвоём едем в одно место? — и почесал переносицу, чтобы скрыть неуместную радость.

Подумать только, когда-то они заключили Соглашение, чтобы экономить время и усилия в подобных случаях. Но ни один из них в эту минуту не вспомнил о том, что их Соглашение всё ещё действует.

— Получается, так, Кроули… — Азирафель был задумчив. — Не могу отделаться от мысли, что есть в этом какой-то подвох. Странный способ передачи информации, странное совпадение. Всё это слишком подозрительно.

— Я согласен с тобой, Азирафель. Но у нас нет никаких доказательств, кроме наших подозрений…

Кроули шагнул к Азирафелю и обнял его руками за пояс. Обнадеженный тем, что Азирафель не противится, притянул его к себе с довольным вздохом, прижимая уже крепче.

— Ангел. Как обстоят дела с твоим лимитом чудес? — вполголоса поинтересовался он.

— По-прежнему, — пожал плечами Азирафель, впрочем, уже немного расслабившись в объятиях демона. Он положил ему руки на плечи, заглядывая в глаза. — Ограничение на крупные чудеса, с мелкими посвободнее. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Кроули?

— Телепортация из Лондона в Северную Африку считается крупным чудом?

— Хм… Определенно.

— В таком случае… — Кроули легонько коснулся губами виска Азирафеля, — тебе придётся добираться туда своим ходом, ангел?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — И я бы не отказался от попутчика.

Кроули собирался ответить ему, что он, конечно же, не возражает, и даже очень рад, а потом хотел добавить, что скучал и совсем не против продолжить разговор в спальне… Но внезапно они оба настороженно вскинулись. Переглянулись.

Азирафель молча кивнул на входную дверь и одними губами спросил: «Бентли»? На это Кроули покачал головой и также бесшумно ответил: «Убер». Азирафель быстро коснулся губами щеки Кроули и показал пальцами недавно разученный жест, словно прикладывал к уху мобильный. Он вопросительно взглянул на Кроули, дождался его кивка, и сам медленно кивнул головой, соглашаясь. Демон бросил на него взгляд, полный сожаления, а затем щелкнул пальцами и исчез.

Азирафель шумно и коротко выдохнул и повернулся к входной двери. И вовремя. В тот же момент колокольчик над дверью звякнул, и на пороге показалась архангел Уриил.

Лицо её выглядело настороженным. Глазами она обвела всё помещение книжного магазина, прежде чем обратила, наконец, внимание на его хозяина.

— Азирафель.

Тон её голоса был кислым, как и выражение лица.

— Уриил. Чем обязан? — Азирафель был сама вежливость, правда, он не мог удержаться и не добавить холодности в эту нейтральную фразу.

Уриил с тем же недовольным видом вошла в магазин. Боже милостивый, да она же чуть ли не принюхивается! Какое счастье, что Кроули был пьян, когда вернулся из Лос-Анджелеса и не рискнул ехать на машине. Только «Бентли» перед магазином не хватало для подозрительной Уриил.

— Азирафель. До нас дошли сведения, что тебе было передано поручение…

— Верно, — спокойно кивнул Азирафель.

— Покажи его.

Уриил требовательно протянула руку. Азирафель вложил ей в ладонь конверт, который всё ещё держал в руке. Уриил медленно повертела конверт, вынула письмо и пробежала его глазами. Затем внимательно осмотрела печать. Азирафель разглядел на её лице тень неуверенности и весьма удивился про себя.

Уриил вернула письмо Азирафелю и сложила руки на груди, нахмурившись.

— Могу я уточнить? — осторожно поинтересовался Азирафель. — Это задание точно было согласовано с Небесной канцелярией?

— Разумеется, было!

Ответ архангела был слишком поспешным и чересчур сердитым для скупой на выражение эмоций Уриил, чтобы подозрения Азирафеля развеялись. Наоборот, он окончательно утвердился в мысли, что руководство было непричастно к выдаче этого задания. Возможно ли, в таком случае, что… нет, это слишком невероятно!

Как бы то ни было, архангел признала это задание правомочным.

— Азирафель, задание ты получил. Можешь выполнять.

Уриил развернулась и собралась выходить из магазина, но напоследок оглянулась.

— Но учти, если рядом с тобой будет замечен длинный нос твоего адского любовничка… вам обоим крышка, Азирафель.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул в лице Азирафеля. Угрозы, угрозы. Наверное, он уже привык к угрозам со стороны ангелов. Так же, как Кроули — к адским предостережениям.

Азирафель отлично знал, что Небеса осведомлены о его истинных отношениях с Кроули. И это его больше не трогало. Что они сделают? Запрут его в Раю навечно? Нет места, откуда нельзя было бы сбежать. Казнят? Что ж, рано или поздно это может произойти. Но умирать не страшно, если жизнь была — пусть и не так долго, как хотелось бы — такой прекрасной…

Уриил давно исчезла, а Азирафель всё сидел за столом, разглаживая пальцами письмо из белого конверта. Наконец, он набрал контакт Кроули на телефоне.

— Я за тобой заеду через полчаса, ангел, — услышал он ответ в трубке. — Надеюсь, ты уже готов? Мы едем к морю!

...

Уриил сидела в пабе напротив. Архангел проследила взглядом за отъезжающей от книжного магазина «Бентли». За рулём её был предатель-демон Кроули, на пассажирском кресле расположился мятежный ангел Азирафель. Уриил поджала губы. Гавриилу нужны доказательства, что Азирафель не прекратил путаться с демонским отродьем? Будут ему доказательства. Но сначала нужно сделать один звонок…

В руке архангела возник сверкающий телефон. Такую модель можно было найти только на Небесах.

— Это я, — произнесла Уриил с нажимом. — Оба на крючке. Нужно твоё свидетельство.

Пауза. Затем Уриил повысила голос, и Азирафель, если бы был рядом и слышал этот разговор, снова бы отметил, что в тон её голоса прорвались необычайно живые ноты.

— Да, личное! Не вижу причин… Нет, послушай, мы обе делаем праведное дело… хорошо, праведное и злое… Нет, без тебя не обойдусь!.. Вот и отлично. Да… Жду. И тебе лучше поторопиться, Дагон.

…

Первые полчаса они ехали в молчании. Кроули был слишком сосредоточен на дороге, объезжал пробки и рискованно лавировал. Азирафель привычно обмирал и закрывал глаза. Водительскую манеру Кроули было не переделать, и ангелу осталось только смириться с ней.

Кроули уговорил его не лететь самолётом. Он лениво кинул свои очки в бардачок, перед тем как заводить мотор.

— Мы только вчера прилетели, ангел. Я хочу отдохнуть от человеческих летающих машин.

— И поэтому мы едем на нелетающей?

Кроули ухмыльнулся, но улыбка его быстро наполнилась нежностью.

— Я не мог упустить такой повод подольше побыть с тобой вдвоём, Азирафель.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы втроем… — буркнул Азирафель, впрочем, нисколько не сердясь. Он и сам был рад нежданному путешествию с Кроули.

Кроули расхохотался.

— Любимая машина и любимый ангел! Я примитивное существо, мне больше ничего не нужно для счастья!

И он устремил на Азирафеля влюбленный взгляд. От этого выражения лица Кроули Азирафель до сих пор чувствовал, как сердце начинает биться чаще в груди, а щёки предательски наливаются жарким румянцем…

После того, как они выехали из Лондона, Кроули заметно расслабился. На его губах заиграла довольная улыбка, глаза его, не скрытые темными стеклами очков, заблестели.

Глядя на него, Азирафель сам почувствовал, что настроение у него невольно повышается. Угрозы Уриил всё же задели его больше, чем думалось Азирафелю. Но чем дальше они удалялись от Лондона, тем легче становилось на душе. Это было иррационально и даже глупо, ангелы (и демоны) могли найти их в любом месте. Но Азирафель всё же ловил себя на мысли, что ему стало гораздо легче дышать, когда город остался позади.

Привычная в последнее время фантазия, о которой он пока боялся думать вслух и не решался поделиться даже с Кроули, снова непрошеной гостьей зашевелилась в его мозгу. Уехать, уехать из Лондона, найти тихое и уединенное место где-нибудь на юге… да хотя бы рядом с морем! Среди меловых холмов и зелёных лугов. Послать к дьяволу оба офиса, и притвориться, что можно жить человеческой жизнью. Вдвоём с Кроули…

Любоваться закатами, встречать рассветы, философствовать до утра, лёжа в постели, жарко обнимать своего возлюбленного и заниматься сексом до изнеможения. И просто любить друг друга, не задумываясь о том, что это преступно, опасно или неподобающе.

Эта мечта была такой глупой, что Азирафель стыдился её. Потому что она была абсолютно несбыточной.

Он понял, что настроение снова ухнуло в темную бездну и повернул лицо к Кроули. Как демон может улыбаться, зная, что их никогда не оставят в покое? Что сам факт их отношений заставляет и Ад, и Рай без устали рыть носом землю, только бы поймать их с поличным…

— Кроули, — не выдержал Азирафель и прервал молчание.

Кроули взглянул на него, и у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание. В прозрачных жёлтые глазах плескалось такое счастье, что Азирафелю стало неловко портить настроение Кроули. Поэтому он спросил совсем не то, что намеревался сначала.

— Кроули… У тебя есть заветное желание?

— Быть всегда с тобой, — не задумываясь, ответил Кроули.

Азирафель вздохнул, улыбнулся и мягко коснулся колена Кроули. Тот перехватил его ладонь и несильно сжал пальцы.

— Это и моё главное желание, мой дорогой, — признался Азирафель. — А ещё желания есть? Помимо того, чтобы нас оставили в покое или чтобы Апокалипсис никогда не наступал?

Кроули пожал плечами, возвращая обе руки на руль.

— Ты назвал главное, о чём нам осталось мечтать. А кроме этого… Пф-ф. Никогда не задумывался, ангел. У меня есть всё, чего можно желать. Зачем это тебе?

— Исключительно из праздного любопытства.

— Ну, хорошо. — Кроули наморщил лоб, сосредотачиваясь. — Допустим… Я бы желал, чтобы… проклятье, ангел. Это сложнее, чем я думал.

— Позволь, я поделюсь с тобой своими желаниями…

— Стой. Я придумал, — перебил его Кроули, широко ухмыляясь.

— Да?

— Я бы не отказался переспать с двумя Азирафелями сразу.

Повисла пауза. Азирафель закусил губу, не зная, смеяться ли ему, строго пожурить Кроули за разнузданные фантазии или потребовать притормозить у обочины и немедленно на него накинуться, и пусть в одном экземпляре, но дать Кроули то, чего он так желал.

Азирафель кашлянул.

— Достойное желание, — ответил он, в конце концов. — Но, боюсь, невыполнимое.

Кроули хмыкнул, соглашаясь. Но глаза его приобрели подозрительно мечтательное выражение. И Азирафель догадывался, о чём он сейчас грезит. Но Кроули моргнул, словно приходя в себя, взглянул на Азирафеля и спросил:

— А теперь твоя очередь. Расскажи, о чём мечтают ангелы?

— Боюсь, прямо сейчас они мечтают только об одном… Проверить, не соскучилась ли твоя спина по капоту «Бентли», — медленно проговорил Азирафель, глядя прямо в глаза Кроули.

Раздался визг тормозов. Машина немедленно остановилась, резко свернув на обочину дороги.

— Ангел… — пробормотал Кроули, восхищенно оглядывая Азирафеля. — Ты меня удивил. И тебя не смутит… это? — он кивнул на довольно оживленное движение за окнами «Бентли».

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — согласился Азирафель. — Очень жаль, но желание с капотом останется пока в списке невыполненных. Но у меня есть ещё много желаний, Кроули. Например, одно из них связано с задним сиденьем…

И Азирафель слегка взмахнул рукой, творя небольшое чудо, такое мелкое, что оно даже не попадало под отчётность. Для перемещения двух тел с передних сидений на заднее не требовалось много сил, в конце концов.

— О, кто-то сильно завёлся, — игриво протянул Кроули, оказавшийся рядом с Азирафелем. Он обвил руками его шею. И добавил уже совсем другим голосом, слегка хриплым от нахлынувшего желания. — Ангел… Я так соскучился.

Кроули потянулся к губам ангела, и тот немедленно ответил на его поцелуй. А потом опрокинул его на сиденье, продолжая жарко целовать, и попутно избавляя Кроули от одежды.

В это время в сотне метров от них притормозил другой автомобиль. Ни Кроули, ни Азирафель не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания. Мало ли в Англии серебристых фордов устаревшей модели и довольно потрепанных на вид. В машине сидели двое, и они довольно яростно пререкались.

— Зачем ты тормозишь здесь, демонское отродье?! — шипела сквозь зубы Уриил. — Ничего же не видно. Надо подъехать ближе!

Уриил была, как обычно, в белом, и находилась на пассажирском месте. Дагон, ради выхода на Землю облаченная в человеческого кроя тёмный брючный костюм, сидела за рулём автомобиля и огрызалась:

— Ближе уже будет заметно. И они смогут почуять чудо. Кроули точно засечет, зуб даю. — И Дагон оскалилась, показывая, что зубов у неё в наличии предостаточно, чтобы, ничем не рискуя, ставить один из них на кон. — И от ангельского отродья слышу!

Уриил стукнула кулаком по панели. В другой руке она держала телефон.

— С этого ракурса не выйдет ни один кадр! — досадуя, проговорила она. — Придется ждать другого подходящего момента.

Дагон пожала плечами, индифферентно ковыряя ногтем в острых зубах. В Аду такой техники отродясь не водилось, но Вельзевул, посылая её на задание, велела добыть доказательства предательства Кроули. В интересах Дагон было объединить усилия с Уриил, раз уж задание у них был одинаковое. Только трясокрылке, конечно, было поручено собрать компромат на их мятежного ангела.

— А он, пожалуй, ничего, — бросила Дагон задумчиво.

Уриил с гримасой отвращения повернула лицо к демону.

— Ты сейчас о ком?

— Да о вашем херувиме. — Дагон снова ощерилась. — Выглядит аппетитно. Кроули, наверное, можно понять.

Уриил мрачно фыркнула.

— Ангел Азирафель — слабохарактерный, падкий к греховодничеству и неустойчивый к земным искушениям. Неудивительно, что он так спелся с вашим предателем.

— Вот и я удивляюсь, как они умудрились найти друг друга, такие похожие… Эй! Ты смотри, что творят! Ого!

Уриил дёрнулась и наставила камеру на «Бентли». Но тут же молча сплюнула и убрала телефон. Видимость была отвратительная, да и стекла чёрного автомобиля изрядно запотели, совершенно скрывая то, что происходило внутри.

Уриил сурово сдвинула брови, пока Дагон откровенно издевательски хохотала, довольная своей шуткой. Архангел сердито пихнула закисшего от смеха демона в плечо.

— Давай, выходи из машины.

— А? — не поняла Дагон, утирая выступившие слёзы.

Уриил закатила глаза:

— Моя очередь сидеть за рулём. Мы же договаривались! Пошевеливайся, демон. Они уже заводят мотор.

Что бы ни происходило в «Бентли» в это время, всё уже закончилось. Кроули снова был виден на месте водителя, а на пассажирском — виднелась светлая макушка Азирафеля. Кроули дал по газам, и автомобиль резво набрал скорость прямо с места.

Старый фордик, который пыталась завести Уриил, натужно чихал и кашлял.

— Проклятие! — взвыла Уриил. — Дагон! Как заставить это ведро с гайками двигаться?

Дагон изучала ногти на своих пальцах. На них стоило любоваться: острые, длинные и блестящие, они выглядели эффектно и довольно угрожающе.

— Да без понятия. Я что, похожа на того, кто разбирается в человеческой технике? Просто заставь её.

Уриил снова коротко выругалась и применила ангельское чудо. Машина мгновенно завелась и плавно тронулась. Уриил с ликованием оглянулась на Дагон, как внезапно раздался громкий треск, и машина с грохотом дёрнулась и остановилась. Лобовое стекло пошло трещинами и вдруг осыпалось мелкой крошкой. Бампер форда оказался смятым в гармошку из-за столкновения с дорожным щитом, на котором значилось: «Водитель, будь осторожнее за рулём!».

— Вот чёрт… — одновременно произнесли Дагон и Уриил, переглянувшись. Из-под капота медленно поднималась струйка дыма.

…

В Фолкстоне также потребовалось небольшое демоническое чудо, чтобы Кроули и Азирафель оказались в начале очереди в туннель. И небольшое ангельское, чтобы никто не остался недовольным.

Когда «Бентли» уже успешно заехала в подземный поезд, Азирафель немного поворчал для вида:

— Разве это было так необходимо, Кроули? Очередь была совсем небольшая, и активно двигалась.

Кроули ничего не ответил. Только обнял Азирафеля и притянул его к себе. Ангел вздохнул и удобно устроил голову на плече Кроули. Ему было слишком уютно, чтобы продолжать ненужный спор.

Они были одни, и, на мгновение Азирафелю показалось, что вечный надзор над ними снят. Он закрыл глаза и расслабился, ощущая тёплое дыхание у себя в волосах. Время от времени губы Кроули нежно касались его макушки, и Азирафель начинал жалеть, что туннель под Ла-Маншем такой короткий. Он готов был сидеть так вечность.

Через полчаса «Бентли» уже выезжала на территорию Франции. Азирафель сидел, разложив на коленях карту, и водил пальцем по линии трассы от Кокеля, где заканчивался туннель, до Марселя. Кроули, фыркнув, запустил голосовым помощником карты на смартфоне.

— Ангел, в твоём телефоне тоже есть Google maps, — заметил он.

Азирафель невозмутимо ответил:

— Я привык доверять напечатанному больше, чем электронному, мой дорогой. Значит, в Марселе мы будем… — Азирафель покосился в смартфон Кроули, лежащий на панели, — через девять часов пятьдесят три минуты.

Кроули скрыл умиленную усмешку за лёгким покашливанием.

— Мой зад станет плоским за это время, — пожаловался он.

Азирафель прыснул.

— Можно подумать, до этого он был пышным, как у рубенсовских красавиц.

Кроули издал неопределенный звук.

— Мне в любом случае нравится, — доверительно шепнул Азирафель и ласково погладил колено Кроули. — Но размять ноги всё же стоит, думаю, нам надо будет остановиться здесь.

Азирафель ткнул пальцем в свою карту.

— Где-нибудь в Труа… или даже в Дижоне.

— Лучше сразу скажи «перекусить», ангел, — добродушно поддел его Кроули.

— Не исключено, — с достоинством ответил Азирафель, задирая подбородок.

…

В это время некий архангел и некий демон смотрели на очередь из автомобилей перед въездом в туннель. Их старый форд пришлось заменить. Уриил просто молча остановила первый встречный джип и вежливо выпроводила водителя из машины за шкирку. Дагон не была такой вежливой. Она наподдала невезучему человеку ногой под зад для ускорения и, довольная, влезла за руль.

— Дагон. Моя очередь водить, — строго проговорила Уриил.

— Ага, видали мы, как ты водишь, — ехидно отрезала Дагон. — Эй!

Вопль возмущения и боли был вызван метким ударом каблука Уриил, попавшим точно в колено. Дагон выскочила из машины, прыгая на одной ноге, злобно шипя и поскуливая одновременно.

— Сильно болит? — сочувственно поинтересовалась Уриил.

— Да! — выдавила Дагон сквозь зубы.

Уриил пожала плечами:

— Надо же. А выглядит совсем нормально. — И спокойно села за руль. — Поторапливайся, демон. В Аду попрыгаешь на сковородке. Мы так никогда их не догоним.

Они разминулись на какие-то полчаса. Уже в туннеле, сидя в джипе в вагоне несущегося под проливом поезда, Уриил рассуждала:

— Азирафель едет в Тунис, это упоминалось в его задании. Значит, во Франции они, скорее всего, махнут в Марсель, а оттуда уже…

Дагон всё ещё потирала колено, с неприязнью глядя на Уриил. Если бы не ангельский телефон с фотографиями (которых в нём ещё даже не было!), она бы с удовольствием вмазала по этим пухлым сочным губам и полюбовалась, как треснет на них кожа, как ровные белоснежные зубы окрасятся алой кровью, а потом впилась бы в них губами сама… Тьфу, пропасть! Конечно, она бы пнула проклятую трясокрылку в живот, и отправилась одна в погоню за негодяем Кроули и его ангелом.

Дагон помотала головой, отгоняя прочь соблазнительные мысли. Придёт же в голову такое!

Уриил искоса взглянула на демоническую попутчицу. Вынужденное ничегонеделание расслабляло. В голову снова начинали лезть непрошенные мысли.

Уриил всегда завидовала Михаилу. Ей было любопытно, что значит — иметь такое тесное общение с демоном? Что даёт ангелу это сотрудничество, помимо взаимовыгодного обмена информацией? Почему у Михаила такое довольное лицо, когда она возвращается после встреч с тем хамелеоноподобным демоном? На что намекали её словно невзначай оброненные фразы о каком-то там удовольствии? Почему Уриил недоступны такие же ощущения?

Она завидовала и Азирафелю. Ему даже больше, чем Михаилу. В конце концов, Михаил в последнее время постоянно выглядит отрешенной и несчастной, было бы чему завидовать. Азирафель, напротив, чуть не светится каждый раз, когда Уриил его видит на Земле или в офисе. Это побочный эффект общения с демонами?

Они с Дагон уже полдня вместе и проводят это время довольно близко друг от друга. Почему Уриил не ощущает ничего похожего на, — как там говорила Михаил? — мурашки по спине? Бабочки в животе? Как в физическую оболочку могут проникнуть эти насекомые? Есть над чем поразмыслить, пока они едут под толщей воды над головой…

…

Кроули и Азирафель сидели в одном из ресторанов Дижона. Ангел наслаждался тушеным кроликом в горчичном соусе, демон неторопливо потягивал чёрный кофе.

— Как нам, все-таки повезло, Кроули, в отличие от людей! Нам не нужно, допустим, грабить банк, чтобы добыть денег на тот же ресторан или дорогой костюм, — рассуждал Азирафель, размахивая вилкой.

Кроули хмыкнул. Возможно, он и считал, что кое-кому не мешало бы почаще обновлять свой костюм, если проблемы в деньгах для него не существовало. Но Кроули, в общем-то, устраивало абсолютно всё в облике его ангела, поэтому он ничего не ответил.

— Какая ирония, — продолжал болтать Азирафель, — мы обедаем в Дижоне, а в меню значится, что горчица у них баварская! Куда делись все запасы дижонской горчицы, хотел бы я знать…

Кроули положил подбородок на руку, не сводя влюбленного взгляда со своего ангела. Почему их путешествие скоро должно закончиться? Мир ужасно несправедливо устроен.

Вдруг ангел посерьезнел.

— Как ты думаешь, Кроули, — спросил он, ковыряя вилкой в заказанном блюде. — Почему Бог простила меня?

— Ты о чём, ангел? — неохотно выплыл из приятных мыслей Кроули

— Руководство… когда Михаил и Уриил приходили ко мне в книжный, они упомянули, что Метатрон возвестил им о моём прощении. Почему?

Кроули внимательно посмотрел на Азирафеля:

— Не ты ли говорил, что лучше не строить догадок о планах Божьих?

— Да, я помню… Но всё-таки, почему, Кроули? Этот вопрос терзает меня.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ты же знаешь, что не получишь ответа. Она никогда не отвечает на прямые вопросы. Мы должны лишь принимать то, что пути Её неисповедимы.

Азирафель кивнул, нехотя соглашаясь. Но тут же продолжил.

— А почему Ад простил тебя, Кроули, ты не задумывался? Как они объяснили то, что снова хотят видеть тебя на службе? Только не надо чуши про сотрудника века. Эту сказочку можешь скармливать Хастуру.

Кроули коротко хохотнул.

— А никак! — он залпом допил остатки кофе из белоснежной чашечки. — Никто ничего не объяснял, просто восстановили в должности и всё… Попросим счёт?

Азирафель кивнул отодвигая опустевшую тарелку. И Кроули продолжил:

— Но если ты хочешь услышать моё мнение, я считаю, что Внизу просто испугались. Ад ценит силу, ангел. Им выгодно вернуть на службу крутого сотрудника с необычными способностями, знаешь ли…

Кроули подвигал бровями из-под темных очков, адресуя Азирафелю ослепительную улыбку. Азирафель негромко рассмеялся. Оба они прекрасно знали, чем обязаны друг другу.

…

— Как мы их найдем? Ну как ты это представляешь? — шипела Дагон, крепко вцепившись в руль. Ближе к Дижону они снова поменялись, и Уриил уступила демону водительское место.

— Спокойно, Дагон. Уймись, — Уриил и бровью не повела в ответ на раздраженные реплики демона. — И если ты расстараешься и не пожалеешь ещё немного своих драгоценных сил, и поднажмешь, мы перехватим их в Марселе.

— Да почём ты знаешь, что они непременно поедут в Марсель?!

Уриил криво усмехнулась.

— Почему ты мне не доверяешь? Я же ангел… Останови у этого полицейского поста, — Уриил протянула руку и дотронулась до плеча Дагон.

Демон явственно вздрогнула. Она что, ожидала, что Уриил снова её ударит? Странная реакция, ей-Богу.

— Зачем? — пробурчала Дагон, невольно делая движение в сторону, но при этом, однако, не пытаясь тряхнуть плечом, чтобы сбросить руку архангела.

— У полицейских есть мониторы и дорожные камеры. Поищем наших беглецов с помощью человеческой техники.

— Разумно… Надо же, и ангелов иногда посещают здравые мысли.

Дагон послушно затормозила у участка. Оба сверхъестественных существа вышли из машины и направились внутрь.

— Только быстро, — предупредила Уриил. — Оперативно просматриваем записи и уезжаем. Иначе потеряем много времени. Ты берешь на себя людей, я — камеры.

— О, я могу их всех убить? — воодушевилась заскучавшая в дороге Дагон.

Уриил молча показала кулак.

— Да кто тебя назначил лидером вообще? — взвилась Дагон, но всё же прикусила язык. Вряд ли Вельзевул обрадуется, если на её доверенного Повелителя Архивов Сверху поступит жалоба на некорректное поведение на Земле…

…

— Ангел, остановимся в этой гостинице! — взмолился Кроули, когда они миновали уже третий отель.

Ангел и демон въехали в Марсель, когда уже начало темнеть. Кроули последние часа два дороги ныл и жаловался, что он устал и у него затекли ноги. На что Азирафель спокойно отвечал, что ни эфирные, ни оккультные создания не ведают усталости. А нытье Кроули — просто не слишком хитроумная манипуляция с целью затащить ангела в ближайшую гостиницу, где имеется кровать.

— О, кто заменил моего мягкого и уютного Азирафеля на этого колючего, проницательного и жестокого ангела! — патетично взвыл Кроули. — Я что, не имею права желать обнимашек на мягкой кровати? Чем тебе не нравились гостиницы, мимо которых мы проехали? Смотри, ещё одна!

Азирафель бросил взгляд за окно машины и поморщился.

— Кроули, это дешёвый мотель.

— Какая разница, — пробурчал Кроули. — Я уже согласен на любой, главное, чтобы в нём была кровать и дверь закрывалась на замок…

— А у меня есть принципы, мой дорогой… И, должен заметить, я тебя не узнаю.

Кроули коротко вздохнул.

— Мне просто жаль терять время, которое мы могли бы провести более приятно, чем колеся по городу в поисках пяти звёзд…

Азирафель поднял указательный палец.

— Мы едем по городу не более пятнадцати минут. К тому же, впереди я вижу гостиницу, которая нам подходит.

Азирафель на мгновение сосредоточился.

— Отлично. И свободный номер в ней как раз нашелся.

Ещё через четверть часа они уже стояли на пороге роскошного люкса. Портье — молодой человек, очевидно, студент, подрабатывающий на оплату учёбы, мялся рядом с ними.

— Оба месье без багажа?

— Без багажа, мальчик. Свободен, — нетерпеливо бросил Кроули.

Азирафель уже входил в номер, придирчиво разглядывая золоченые завитушки на стилизованной под барокко мебели и персиковую бархатную обивку.

— Вам угодно что-нибудь ещё, господа? Может, заказать ужин? Напитки? — портье не терял надежды на чаевые.

Азирафель оглянулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Кроули. Глазами указал на портье, чуть шевельнул бровями.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сдался Кроули.

Он сунул руку в пустой нагрудный карман. Наружу рука показалась уже с зажатой в ней пачкой купюр. Кроули попытался вытащить одну, но деньги были плотно перевязаны бумажной лентой. Он нетерпеливо чертыхнулся и просто сунул в руки портье всю пачку целиком.

— Проваливай. И не забудь повесить табличку «Не беспокоить»!

Лицо портье озарилось изумлением, глаза неверяще смотрели на пачку купюр крупного достоинства в руках. Он залихватски козырнул Кроули:

— Спасибо, месье!

Когда Кроули закрывал дверь, по коридору слышался топот бегущих ног и возглас молодого человека: «Всем счастливо оставаться! Я увольняюсь!».

Кроули повернулся к Азирафелю. Тот с довольным видом сидел на широком диване среди россыпи подушечек.

— Кроули, это было…

Кроули предупреждающе поднял руку:

— Даже не думай!

Азирафель лишь улыбнулся. Дождался, когда Кроули сел рядом с ним, и тогда обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе и всё же прошептал прямо в ухо:

-…мило.

Кроули рефлекторно передернул плечами. Реакцией на жаркий шепот Азирафеля и его объятия стали пробежавшие по всей спине щекотные мурашки. Кроули с тихим стоном обвил руками Азирафеля, прижимаясь к нему, и положил голову ему на плечо. Его губы почти касались кожи на шее Азирафеля, и теперь уже ангела пронзила приятная дрожь.

— Наконец-то мы одни, — выдохнул Кроули. — И не в тесном салоне…

Азирафель с удовольствием погрузил пальцы в волосы Кроули, слегка сжал, провел ногтями по коже головы, вызывая у того ещё один глубокий вздох.

— М-м-м… — протянул Азирафель. — Тебе разонравился секс в машине? Сегодня утром мне так не казалось.

— Ангел… — Кроули потянулся к губам Азирафеля и поцеловал его. — Пойдем на кровать.

Через минуту они уже падали на гладкие простыни, не в силах расцепить жадные объятия и разорвать страстный поцелуй. А на столике у кровати вдруг возникло ведерко со льдом и торчащим из него горлышком бутылки. Потому что через некоторое время им, разумеется, вполне ожидаемо захочется пить.

…

— Хорошо, мы в Марселе, — саркастично начала Дагон. — И где ты предлагаешь их искать в этом проклятущем городишке?

Джип с демоном и архангелом за рулём медленно колесил по ночным улицам Марселя. Уриил сосредоточенно вглядывалась за стекла автомобиля, словно ожидая увидеть преследуемую парочку прогуливающейся прямо по тротуару.

— Не шипи, — холодно осадила она Дагон.

Демон фыркнула и принялась обмахиваться когтистой ладонью.

— Не задание, а какая-то хрень. Всё наперекосяк, — со злостью сплюнула она. И добавила печально, — Вельзевул будет разочарована…

Дагон склонила голову, подперев рукой подбородок, задумалась о чем-то.

Уриил искоса глянула на демона. Рыжие длинные пряди упали на её лицо, и архангелу пришлось подавить в себе странное желание, возникшее из ниоткуда: протянуть руку и заправить мешающие волосы ей за ухо.

Уриил крепче сжала руль.

— Будем прочесывать гостиницы, — коротко обронила она.

— Что? — взвилась Дагон. — Все гостиницы?! Их тут сотни!

Уриил поморщилась.

— Есть другие идеи?

Дагон скорчила гримасу:

— Неужели у наисвятейших нет других способов поиска?

— Может, наимерзейшие покажут мастер-класс? — не выдержала Уриил. — Что вы обычно используете? Гадание на внутренностях чёрных петухов? Пляски нагишом вокруг костра?

Дагон слегка удивленно покосилась на Уриил.

— Мы такое никогда не практиковали, архангел. Это всё человеческие выдумки.

— В таком случае выходим здесь и начинаем опрашивать, — отрезала Уриил и резко затормозила у ближайшей гостиницы.

Зачем она вообще представила себе обнаженную Дагон, пляшущую в отсветах пламени? Да, яркие всполохи огня так восхитительно гармонировали бы с её распущенными длинными волосами… А бледная кожа демона, расчерченная полосами теней и света, так и манила бы прикоснуться к себе…

Какие удивительные мысли, оказывается, могут вызывать эти существа, если проводить с ними рядом так много времени! Уриил, кажется, впервые стала понимать Михаила. Очень любопытно, с этим надо будет разобраться, но чуть позже. Сперва — дело.

И она решительным шагом направилась к гостинице.

В пятом отеле им повезло. Администратор за стойкой, зачарованный Дагон, покорно отвечал на их расспросы:

— Да, описываемые вами господа остановились у нас. Номер люкс на последнем этаже. Всего наилучшего, мадемуазель.

— Сам ты мамзель, — огрызнулась Дагон. — Попались, голубчики? — радостно пихнула она Уриил локтем в бок.

Уриил только косо взглянула на демона и скомандовала:

— К лифту.

Они ворвались в номер совершенно бесшумно. Табличка с надписью «Не беспокоить» печально упала на пол, сорвавшись с чудесным образом исчезнувшей (вместе с замком) ручки двери. Уриил наступила на неё каблуком, стремительно влетая в комнату.

Похоже, им в самом деле, удалось застать обоих предателей врасплох. В номере играла тихая музыка, и ангел, и демон были облачены в длинные шелковые халаты, Кроули в черный, Азирафель в белый. Они стояли посередине комнаты, позади виднелась разобранная кровать. Оба держали в руках по бокалу с шампанским и, кажется, танцевали? По крайней мере, рука ангела покоилась на талии демона, а Кроули положил свободную ладонь на плечо Азирафеля.

Дагон одним движением подскочила к Азирафелю и приставила к его горлу возникший в руке тонкий узкий стилет, на кончике которого поблескивали маслянистые капельки. Уриил в этот же момент отшвырнула не успевшего отреагировать Кроули к ближайшей стене, и вытянула в его сторону руку с растопыренными пальцами.

На какое-то мгновение в комнате воцарилась тишина. Кроули с обезумевшими от ужаса глазами следил за любимым оружием Дагон, направленным на Азирафеля. Он сразу узнал этот ядовитый клинок, и отлично помнил, что Дагон мастерски им владеет. Азирафель застыл, он с тревогой переводил взгляд со стилета, который подрагивал в опасной близости от его горла, на Кроули, которого крепко приложило от удара и ещё не поднявшегося на ноги.

— Доброго вечерочка! — прервала молчание Дагон, открывая рот в широкой усмешке, призывая всех полюбоваться на угрожающее количество острых зубов. — Простите, что без приглашения, — издевательски продолжала она, — но вы же всё равно рады нас видеть, правда?

— Дагон, не паясничай, — тихо осадила её Уриил и повернула голову к Кроули. — Ты, демон. Попробуй шевельнись, и твоему ангелу конец.

Затем она сделала шаг к Азирафелю.

— Мы неоднократно говорили тебе, Азирафель…

Азирафель вскинул голову, более не обращая внимания на острый клинок Дагон.

— Уриил, — произнес он спокойным тоном. — Не сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть. Это очень невежливо с твоей стороны так грубо вторгаться в личное пространство…

— Мы предупреждали тебя, что произойдет, если мы застукаем тебя с твоим демоном…

Глаза Азирафеля опасно загорелись.

— Мы не в состоянии войны с Адом, Уриил. Апокалипсис был отменен. Я не понимаю, что мне вменяется в вину? Это моё личное дело, с кем я провожу…

Уриил прыжком подскочила к Азирафелю и сильно толкнула его в грудь в сторону кровати. Азирафель, не ожидавший этого маневра, отступил на шаг, упираясь спиной в затейливо украшенный золоченой резьбой столбик балдахина. Уриил схватила обеими руками его за воротник халата. Дагон в этот момент подобралась ближе к Кроули, переключив внимание на второго предателя.

Уриил яростно тряхнула Азирафеля за грудки.

— Проклятье! — вскричала она.

Лицо её кривилось от гневной гримасы, но в глубине тёмных глаз архангела плескалось что-то ещё. Мучительное, разрывающее на части, постыдное чувство. Азирафель чуть не задохнулся, когда на него снизошло понимание того, что так терзает Уриил. Глаза его расширились.

— Как ты это сделал, Азирафель? Как? — почти простонала Уриил, встряхивая его ещё раз, уже без злобы. — Почему это так больно? — И добавила еле слышно:

— И почему мне от этого так хорошо? Это ведь неправильно?

Азирафель осторожно коснулся рукой пальцев Уриил, всё ещё цепляющихся за лацканы его халата. Уриил вздрогнула и опустила руки.

— Что ты сделал со своим демоном, Азирафель? — спросила она громко, её голос снова обрел твёрдость. — Почему он не бежит от тебя в страхе? Почему смотрит на тебя — так? Словно ты — единственное во Вселенной существо? Почему вы до сих пор вместе, несмотря на все наши угрозы и предупреждения? Почему?

Кроули, который до сих пор сидел у стены, не решаясь шевельнуться, боясь спровоцировать угрожающих Азирафелю архангела и демона, вдруг услышал смех и не поверил своим ушам. Азирафель негромко смеялся, сочувственно глядя прямо в глаза Уриил.

— Ты знаешь ответ, Уриил. На самом деле, уже давно знаешь, — улыбнулся он.

Лицо Уриил снова исказилось. Она сделала шаг назад. Кроули улучил момент, быстро поднялся и подбежал к Азирафелю. Он попытался одновременно обнять его и заслонить от нападающих. Но ангел остановил его жестом.

— Не тревожься, Кроули. Наши друзья уже уходят. — Азирафель кивнул Уриил.

Архангел дёрнула подбородком.

— Уходим, Дагон. — Она схватила за шиворот совершенно изумленную спутницу и поволокла её в коридор. — Ты же видишь, мы, кажется, ошиблись номером.

— Что-о-о?! — вскричала упирающаяся Дагон. — Что за бред ты несёшь?! Почему ты не сфотографировала их?

— Позже объясню. Уходим, ну же.

И дверь за ними захлопнулась.

…

Спустя сутки они уже были в Тунисе. Двадцать часов на пароме по Средиземному морю прошли незаметно и слишком быстро. Кроули и Азирафель провели их в своей каюте почти в полном молчании, лишь изредка перебрасываясь скупыми фразами. Они всё ещё не могли осмыслить произошедшее ночью в марсельской гостинице.

Им не стоило особого труда переправить на пароме и «Бентли». И сейчас верный автомобиль Кроули стоял неподалеку от пустынного, залитого неярким январским солнцем пляжа Древней Медины, где они высадились. Сами ангел и демон сидели прямо на песке у кромки воды.

Их обоих ждали задания, ради выполнения которых их послали в тунисский город Сусс. Но ни один из них не торопился сейчас бежать их выполнять.

Оба до сих пор были притихшие и молчаливые. Такие же тихие волны набегали на плоский песчаный берег, с шуршанием отступали от ног ангела и демона. Азирафель сидел, крепко обхватив согнутые ноги руками, сложив пальцы в замок. Кроули пристроил локти на своих коленях, носки его ботинок зарылись в песок, глаза за темными очками были устремлены в морскую даль.

— Вот и море, — произнёс Кроули, словно подумал вслух.

Азирафель повернул голову к нему.

— Как ты думаешь… Нас теперь оставят в покое?

Кроули пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ответить. Азирафель тихо вздохнул, расцепил руки, провёл пальцем по мелкому чистому песку.

— Мы не можем выступить вдвоём против обеих контор, ангел, — услышал он голос Кроули. — Всё, что мы могли, мы уже сделали.

— Мы просто остались вместе, — кивнул Азирафель, соглашаясь. — И теперь не от нас зависит, что на это решат Небеса и Преисподняя.

— Да. А нам остаётся только сидеть тут и смотреть на море… На Небесах его нет. В Аду нет. А здесь есть.

Кроули помолчал. Он сменил позу. Теперь он сел более расслабленно, вытянув ноги так, что волны прибоя почти лизали подошвы его ботинок. Руками оперся на песок.

— Эта ваша архангел… Уриил… — начал он. — Она серьёзно?..

Азирафель развел руками.

— В наших интересах надеяться, что да. Кроули… — Азирафель дотронулся рукой до пальцев Кроули и пожал их.

— Да, ангел? — мягко ответил тот.

— Просто хочу сказать тебе. Что бы ни случилось, знай. Я всегда буду лю…

В этот момент раздался сильный подземный толчок. Землю под ними тряхнуло так, что их обоих повалило на песок. Кроули вдруг схватился за грудь, рот раскрылся в смертельном ужасе.

— Азирафель! — крикнул он в полнейшей панике, пытаясь дотянуться до него рукой. — О, нет… Он зовёт меня! Лично!

На песке под Кроули уже змеились огненные молнии, пахнуло дымом и чем-то едким. Азирафеля отбросило от него первым мощным толчком, и сейчас он, поднявшись на ноги, поспешил к Кроули. Но он не успел даже выкрикнуть его имя. Яркая вспышка, хлопок, и на месте, где сидел Кроули, остался только почерневший след из оплавленного песка.

Азирафель в ужасе закрыл руками рот. Кроули забрал Вниз лично Владыка Ада, сам Сатана.


	5. Унесённые ветром

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очередная часть, как видно из названия, представляет собой собрание аллюзий на роман Маргарет Митчелл. Я внаглую разместила несколько цитат оттуда практически целиком, надеюсь, самые внимательные сумеют их распознать. 
> 
> Рейтинг главы - R.  
Появляется намёк на пейринг Сатана/Кроули ;-)

**Кроули**

Вокруг была темнота. Его окружал сплошной туман. Он клубился рядом и принимал зловещие формы, отсвечивая изнутри зеленоватым светом. Кроули брел, спотыкаясь, в этом тумане. Он шёл то ли на зов, то ли за манящей его рукой, тёплой и очень знакомой.

В какой-то момент он перешёл на бег. В груди стало не хватать воздуха, он задыхался, постоянно оскальзывался и падал в чавкающую под ногами грязь. Он пытался догнать удаляющуюся фигуру, поймать за руку, но каждый раз, когда Кроули уже казалось, что он настиг её, его пальцы ловили только пустоту воздуха.

В конце концов Кроули остановился, без сил, и в отчаянии громко позвал:

— Азирафель!

Внезапно туман исчез. Тьма рассеялась. Кроули обнаружил, что стоит посреди безликого серого кабинета без окон, который мог принадлежать любому бизнесмену на Земле. Гладкие серые стены, скучные шкафы, широкий стол, несколько стульев для посетителей… Но Кроули похолодел. Потому что этот кабинет он не спутал бы ни с одним другим подобным.

Он медленно поднял глаза, одновременно и страшась, и втайне желая увидеть того, кто сидел в чёрном кожаном кресле за столом перед ним.

— Давно не виделись, Кроули, — произнес голос, от звука которого затряслись бы поджилки у любого Герцога Ада. Кроули не имел высоких званий, да и никогда не стремился к ним. И от звука голоса, Владыки Преисподней, он готов был лечь на пол и приготовиться к смерти.

Кроули всё же набрался смелости, и взглянул прямо в лицо Владыки. Когда-то его звали Люцифер, и он был прекрасным и златовласым ангелом. Нынешний Люцифер совсем не походил на себя прошлого. О нет, он всё ещё был невыносимо красив, на взгляд Кроули. Его белая кожа казалась прозрачной до синевы, коротко стриженые волосы обрамляли овал утонченного лица. Он теперь предпочитал выглядеть брюнетом среднего возраста, облаченным в элегантный темный костюм.

Кроули взглянул в бездонную черноту глаз Сатаны, и вдруг всё вспомнил.

Он сидел на пляже, когда неодолимый зов Владыки утянул его прямиком в Ад. И рядом с ним был Азирафель! Сердце Кроули заполошно забилось, глаза заметались. Где его ангел, что с ним? Только бы он не пострадал!

Сатана поставил локти на стол, соединил кончики пальцев, пристально наблюдая за срочно вызванным с Земли подчиненным.

— Так, так, Кроули. Пришёл в себя, наконец? — протянул он.

Губы Владыки Ада улыбались, но чернота ночи в глазах была холодна и неподвижна. Кроули сглотнул и понял, что его бьёт дрожь.

— Владыка… — голос прозвучал слабо и хрипло. Кроули и самому было ясно, какое удручающее впечатление он сейчас производит. Он поспешил склонить голову в почтительном приветствии. — Ваш покорный слуга…

— О, сомневаюсь! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Сатана. — Но я рад, что ты хотя бы прибыл в указанное в задании место. В Аду тебя в последнее время не видно и не слышно. И, видишь ли, единственный портал, через который я ещё могу держать связь с верхним миром, находится именно в Медине. Запамятовал, как нынче зовут её люди…

— Сусс… — выдавил Кроули.

Так это всё было подстроено заранее! А они с Азирафелем радостно кинулись в ловушку, как двое глупых молодоженов в свадебное путешествие…

Азирафель!

— Владыка! Что с ангелом, который был рядом со мной в момент вызова? — вырвалось у Кроули.

Сатана медленно поднялся с места. Покачал головой.

— Кроули, Кроули. Где ты растерял все свои хорошие манеры? — поцокал языком Сатана.

Он сделал шаг в сторону своего подчиненного, и Кроули невольно подался назад. Сатана неспешно приблизился. Протянул руку, коснулся подбородка Кроули.

Владыка Ада был выше на целую голову. Кроули быстро вспомнил, как тяжело бывало поднять глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Сатаной. Даже если Владыка сам требовал этого…

Кроули почувствовал, как внутри него всё заледенело от ужаса. Сатана мог растереть его в порошок в любую минуту простым щелчком пальцев. А мог погрузить в нескончаемый кошмар непрекращающихся пыток… просто из прихоти.

— Я тебе не позволял говорить без спроса, — произнес Владыка. — И смотри мне в глаза, когда Я говорю с тобою.

Сатана лениво шевельнул указательным пальцем, мазнув мимоходом по щеке Кроули. Тот вздрогнул всем телом от этого прикосновения и от того, что очки, прятавшие его глаза, мгновенно испарились.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно кивнул Сатана, пристально вглядываясь своими непроницаемо черными, лишенными радужки глазами, в наполненные паникой жёлтые. — Но всё равно не то, — вздохнул он, отпуская подбородок Кроули и начиная медленно обходить его по кругу.

Кроули стоял, оцепенев, и не смея шевельнуться. А Сатана продолжал:

— Я уже и забыл, какими страстными могут быть твои глаза, Кроули. Какая жалость, что сейчас я вижу в них только страх. Причем, что удивительно, не только за свою жизнь.

Сатана стоял теперь за спиной Кроули, и тот всем телом ощущал накатившую на него волну липкого ужаса. Волоски на его затылке встали дыбом, когда Сатана выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Стоит перед своим Владыкой, а сам думает о каком-то ангеле, м-м-м?

Сатана завершил обход и снова оказался перед лицом Кроули. Он сложил руки на груди, облокотился на свой стол и сказал поскучневшим голосом.

— Значит, не врали насчет тебя. Связался с ангелом.

— Владыка… — снова сделал попытку заговорить Кроули.

Сатана шевельнул бровью, и Кроули прикусил язык.

— Я всё ещё не давал тебе слова, — проговорил он с легким изумлением. — Это просто поразительно. Ты беспокоишься за этого ангела больше, чем за свою жизнь… Зачем ты с ним спутался, Кроули? — почти доверительно спросил Сатана.

Кроули не купился на мнимо успокаивающий тон. Он молчал, стойко выдерживая прямой взгляд Владыки.

Сатана пожевал губами. Вздохнул.

— Думаешь, связь с ангелом приблизит тебя к Небесам, Кроули? Что ж, могу тебя понять. Когда спускаешься вниз до самого конца, дорога может вести только наверх… Но, Кроули. Мой сладкий падший Кроули! Этот херувим не откроет тебе дверь в Рай, разве ты не знаешь?

«Он не понимает», — мелькнула в голове Кроули шальная догадка. «Он ошибается! Он же совсем неправильно на это смотрит!»

— Владыка, что с Азирафелем, умоляю…

Сатана всплеснул руками.

— Какой упорный! Жив твой ангел, цел и невредим. Погоревал на берегу и махнул в ваш любимый Лондон…

Сатана услышал вздох облегчения и продолжил.

— Ценю твоё доверие, Кроули. И ведь даже не на секунду не усомнился, что я мог солгать. — И, заметив, как округлились глаза Кроули, Сатана махнул рукой и рассмеялся. — Шучу, шучу. Мне нет нужды лгать тебе. Ты так сильно волнуешься, что это уже становится скучным.

Сатана выпрямился и звучно хлопнул в ладоши. Потом обошел свой стол, на котором царил идеальный порядок, и сел в кожаное офисное кресло. Он взялся за одну из папок, неторопливо пролистал её. Сделал несколько пометок.

Кроули молча наблюдал. Владыка, казалось, забыл о присутствии Кроули в кабинете. Но ему было прекрасно известно, что это не так. Излюбленная тактика Сатаны: дать волю воображению и собственному страху оппонента. На Кроули она всегда действовала безотказно. Он почувствовал, как с его лба скатываются крупные капельки пота.

«Что он хочет, чего добивается? Зачем вызвал меня? Как долго собирается держать здесь? Надеюсь, с Азирафелем и правда всё в порядке…». Кроули непроизвольно сглотнул.

Сатана поднял голову от бумаг.

— А, ты ещё здесь, Кроули.

Будто в самом деле только что про него вспомнил.

— Ты можешь идти… Хотя, постой. У меня для тебя есть личное задание.

Кроули дёрнулся, и это движение вызвало улыбку на тонких губах Владыки.

— Неофициальное, — понизил голос Сатана. — В память о нашей старой… дружбе.

Кроули снова склонил голову.

— Я весь внимание, Владыка.

— Прекрасно! — расплылся в улыбке Сатана. — Послушный Кроули! Это навевает сладкие воспоминания… Но к делу. — Голос Сатаны стал суше. — Я собираюсь в ближайшее время посетить Землю.

Кроули резко вскинулся.

— Что?!

— Почему тебя это удивляет? — развел руками Сатана. — После того, как мой неблагодарный отпрыск отменил Апокалипсис, мне срочно пришлось вернуться в Ад. Признаться, я рассчитывал провести на Земле больше времени.

Сатана откинулся на высокую спинку кожаного кресла, мягко качнувшуюся под его весом. Он оглядел Кроули с головы до ног, вызывая у того ощущение, будто его окатили ледяной водой. Сатана продолжил:

— Я по прежнему обречен провести вечность в Аду. Но теперь есть Адам. — Сатана многозначительно склонил голову. — Человеческий ребенок, который имеет власть над реальностью. Только в его силах вернуть мне возможность выходить на поверхность.

Глаза Кроули расширились. «Вот, в чём дело…».

— Пусть он и переписал реальность, и больше не является моим сыном… Но появляться на Земле я могу исключительно в день Апокалипсиса, — продолжал Сатана. — И только Адам способен снять это ограничение. — Владыка Преисподней слегка постучал ухоженным ногтем по зубам. Сложил руки на груди, немного покачался в кресле. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему это задание конфиденциально, Кроули? Если в Аду узнают, что я завишу от своего же семени, позора не оберешься. Ты — единственный, кому я могу доверять.

Сатана с минуту помолчал, а потом нетерпеливо произнёс.

— Я жду твоего ответа, Кроули. Теперь, когда я разрешаю тебе говорить, ты молчишь. Меня уже начинает утомлять твоя непоследовательность.

Кроули набрал в грудь воздуха. Дышать внезапно стало очень тяжело.

— Но зачем вам Земля, Владыка? — рискнул задать он вопрос, вертевшийся на языке во время всего разговора.

Сатана усмехнулся. Он снова поднялся и приблизился к Кроули. Протянул руку, хотел было коснуться щеки, но пальцы Сатаны замерли в дюйме от его лица. Кроули почувствовал на коже жар, исходящий от ладони Владыки, и едва нашёл в себе силы подавить порыв поёжиться.

Сатана отнял руку от лица Кроули. Небрежно подхватил со стола остро отточенный карандаш, поиграл с ним пальцами.

— Любопытно посмотреть, что в ней такого, почему ты так яро её защищаешь и всё время упорно стремишься вернуться туда. К тому же… Считай, что ты разжег во мне любопытство. Не каждый день демон втрескивается в ангела. Ты ведь влюблен в него по уши, не так ли, мой сентиментальный Кроули? Заодно я бы взглянул на твоего избранника…

Кроули в ужасе поднял ладонь ко рту, пряча в неё беззвучный вопль.

Сатана тут же преодолел расстояние, разделяющее их. Перехватил запястье Кроули одной рукой, то же самое проделал и с другой, крепко сжал.

— Не пугайся, — зашептал он. — Я не трону твоего ангела. Его жизнь будет моим гарантом. Ты ведь постараешься убедить Адама, Кроули? Напомни мальчику, что мои силы на Земле ограничены уровнем рядового демона… Ну хорошо, я утрирую. Но я буду не сильнее Вельзевул. А это ещё один повод хранить это задание в тайне.

Сатана легонько потянул вниз пойманные сильной хваткой руки.

— Ты меня понял, Кроули? Я закрываю глаза на твою связь с ангелом и не трогаю его, а ты — с помощью этого щенка Адама — открываешь мне путь на Землю. Договор?

Кроули чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Но он всё же не мог не спросить, от безнадежности закрывая глаза:

— А если я не соглашусь?

Он почувствовал, как лицо Сатаны приблизилось к нему. Жаркий шепот обжег его кожу.

— Тогда я напомню тебе, что такое боль. Много боли. Очень, очень много боли, которая длится слишком долго, чтобы не начать мечтать о ванне со святой водой, Кроули. Или — есть другой вариант. Тебе не будет больно, нет. Больно будет ему. Одному хорошо знакомому тебе ангелу…

— Нет, — быстро ответил Кроули, открывая глаза и встречаясь с пугающим взглядом бездонных черных глаз Сатаны. Голос Кроули звучал хрипло, но твёрдо. — Я согласен на это задание, Владыка. Договор.

Сатана медленно кивнул. Потом его губы раздвинулись в хищной улыбке, приоткрывая белоснежные, идеально ровные зубы.

— Договор с дьяволом следует скреплять поцелуем, Кроули.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Сатана впился губами в его губы. Кроули на мгновение задохнулся и попытался дернуться. Но Владыка всё ещё цепко держал его запястья. А острый кончик его языка уже настойчиво толкался ему в рот. Кроули ощутил накатывающее головокружение и прекратил сопротивление.

По сути, он никогда не имел сил дать отпор Владыке. Ни сейчас, ни тогда, тысячелетия назад. В те далекие времена, когда Земля ещё не знала ни человечества, ни сада под названием Эдем.

Тогда Владыка Люцифер вызывал его в свои покои каждую ночь. И Кроули покорно шёл, завороженный взглядом этих глаз, похожих на чёрные дыры космоса; попадая под власть голоса, от которого хотелось немедленно пасть на колени; отдаваясь этим рукам, которые умели дарить не только бесконечную боль, но и небывалое наслаждение…

Он и забыл, что такое — целоваться с Люцифером. Владыка был огнём, сжигающим до костей, оставляющим после себя лишь сухой пепел. Он целовал так, что колени подкашивались, разум отключался, а тело становилось бесстыдно податливым и само ластилось, подавалось навстречу его жару, летело к нему безрассудно, как мотылек на огонь.

Сатана давно выпустил плененные запястья Кроули. Вместо этого он обхватил его затылок, а другую руку властно положил ему на задницу, притягивая к себе, поглаживая и сжимая пальцами, между тем углубляя поцелуй, превращая его во всё более жаркий и страстный.

Кроули сдавленно застонал и нашёл в себе силы упереться ладонями в грудь Владыки. Нажать. Пусть слабо, но недвусмысленно оттолкнуть от себя целующего его Сатану. Владыка разорвал поцелуй. Выпустил его из объятий. Он покосился на ладони Кроули на своей груди, и они тут же бессильно упали вниз.

Кроули низко склонил голову. Губы его горели огнём. Щёки пылали не меньше. Он до смерти не хотел сейчас встречаться взглядом с Владыкой.

— Я получил задание, повелитель. Могу я приступать к его выполнению? — глухо проговорил он.

Сатана дёрнул бровью. Вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Развернулся, направился к столу. Уселся в кресло, заложив ногу за ногу.

— А ты всё так же хорош, Кроули, — удовлетворенно отметил он. И признал с оттенком зависти:

— Повезло твоему ангелу… Что ж, ты свободен. Жду от тебя результатов, и побыстрее. И помни о нашем с тобой маленьком секрете.

Кроули низко склонился и попятился к выходу. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, он сделал шаг, другой, прислонился к стене и медленно съехал на пол.

Демон, сидевший за столом в приемной Сатаны, удивленно покосился из-за неопрятной кипы бумаг на сидящего на полу Кроули. Он явно узнал этого желтоглазого демона, таких было не слишком много в Аду, чтобы не запомнить всех.

— Работай, нечего пялиться, — огрызнулся Кроули, постепенно приходя в себя.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и на переносице его снова возникли привычные очки с темными линзами. Кроули рывком поднялся на ноги и быстро зашагал по мрачному коридору в поисках выхода. Его ждали Земля, задание Владыки и… его ангел.

**Азирафель**

Сатана, в самом деле, не солгал Кроули. Азирафель был цел и невредим. Только сильно напуган и ещё сильнее — обеспокоен судьбой Кроули.

Он внезапно остался на берегу моря в полном одиночестве. Сердце его колотилось, как бешеное. Он застыл, бессильно сжимая кулаки. Всего одна мысль билась в его мозгу: «Только бы Кроули не пострадал».

Он сделал несколько шагов вправо. Потом вернулся назад. Постоял, нервно стискивая подбородок пальцами. Потом пришел к выводу, что чрезвычайное происшествие требует экстренных мер. Азирафель решительно взмахнул рукой и мгновенно перенесся в центр Лондона, прямо на порог своего книжного магазина

Азирафель оглянулся. Рядом очутилась также и «Бентли»: он просто не мог бросить машину Кроули на произвол судьбы. Теперь она стояла, бережно припаркованная у тротуара со всей возможной аккуратностью и, возможно, впервые в её долгой жизни — с учётом всех правил дорожного движения.

Не теряя ни секунды, Азирафель поспешил ещё раз перенестись, теперь уже в Сити, ко входу в главные офисы обеих конкурирующих контор. Возможный выговор за бездумно потраченные в особо крупных размерах чудеса волновал его сейчас в последнюю очередь. Он понятия не имел как, но был твёрдо намерен любой ценой вытрясти информацию о Кроули хоть у Рая, хоть у Ада.

Поднимаясь на эскалаторе, а потом пересаживаясь в лифт, Азирафель вдруг неожиданно даже для самого себя обратился к Богу.

Он ещё никогда в своей жизни не молился в том привычном смысле, как это понимают люди. К чему обращаться мысленно к высшей власти, если она в любой момент могла сама поговорить с тобой? Но Бог не вела разговоры ни с кем уже долгие, долгие тысячелетия, не считая последнего обращения через Метатрона. И Азирафель решился нарушить молчание первым.

«Боже милосердный… Я никогда у Тебя ничего не просил. Я, наверное, должен извиниться сначала… за меч, за всё прочее, что когда-либо делал неправильно», — даже мысленно Азирафель продолжал оставаться уклончивым. «Но сейчас, правда, неподходящий момент… Боже, если Ты, в самом деле, принимаешь меня, и даруешь прощение, смею ли я надеяться, что всё происходящее вписывается в Твои планы? Прошу тебя, сделай так, чтобы у Кроули всё было в порядке, и его отпустили из Ада целым и невредимым!»

В лифте имелись всего две кнопки. Азирафель какую-то долю секунды помедлил, подержав палец над кнопкой с надписью «Вниз». Затем всё же выбрал «Вверх», и двери лифта закрылись. Он почувствовал ускорение при поднятии лифта на верхние этажи и снова мысленно обратился к Богу.

«Не знаю, что входит в Твой непостижимый план, Господи. Надеюсь, Ты простишь мне мои дерзкие речи, но… Честно говоря, дорогой Бог, мне глубоко плевать на все эти планы. Главное, чтобы Кроули был жив…»

Лифт мелодично звякнул, и Азирафель поспешно покинул его, вступая в обширное белое пространство Небесной канцелярии.

У кого Наверху можно узнать хоть какую-нибудь информацию, связанную с оппозицией? Азирафель не раздумывал долго. Он сразу направился к офису Михаила.

Кабинет Михаила был просторным, его заливал чистый свет, льющийся из высоких окон с видами достопримечательностей за стеклами. Он был лаконично обставлен немногочисленной офисной мебелью и сиял ослепительной белизной. Впрочем, что на Небесах не сияло ею?

Азирафель стукнул согнутым пальцем в косяк открытой двери. Михаил подняла голову от документа, который изучала, сидя за столом в белоснежном кожаном кресле. Брови архангела удивлённо поползли вверх.

— Азирафель? Неожиданный сюрприз, — проговорила она сухо.

Азирафель с дежурной вежливостью коротко улыбнулся ей, входя в кабинет, и перешёл с места в карьер.

— Михаил, рад тебя видеть, надеюсь, здесь всё в порядке, и у Гавриила тоже, у меня к тебе срочный вопрос, если ты не возражаешь, — скороговоркой выпалил он.

Михаил молча пожала плечами и указала ему на стул напротив.

— Мне нужна информация, Михаил, — сказал Азирафель, присаживаясь и сцепляя руки в замок и складывая их на коленях. Он заметно нервничал, но шёл напролом.

— Чем могу помочь? — неприязненно проговорила Михаил.

Азирафель решил не обращать внимания на её тон. То, что архангел вообще согласилась с ним разговаривать, уже было хорошим знаком.

— Михаил, мне известно, что ты разбираешься в теме… Скажи, где можно найти информацию о том, что могло произойти с одним из сотрудников нижнего офиса? — И добавил уже откровенно, глядя в ничего не выражающее лицо Михаила. — Я имею в виду, как узнать, что случилось с одним конкретным демоном?

Михаил опустила взгляд на лежащую перед ней папку с документом, Азирафель невольно проследил за этим движением и заметил, что лист бумаги, который архангел держала в руке, оказался смятым в комок.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — безжизненным тоном проговорила Михаил, снова поднимая усталые глаза на Азирафеля. — У меня не осталось связей с Адом… Благодаря твоему дружку, Азирафель, — добавила она, словно плюнув эти слова ему в лицо.

Азирафель невольно дернул рукой, чтобы утереться, но снова опустил её на колени. Набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знала, Михаил, — произнес он тихо. — Я не выгораживаю Кроули, не прошу за него прощения и не оправдываю убийства. Просто для информации — это была самозащита. Ничего личного. Тот демон… они ведь шли убивать, вдвоём на одного. Я чувствую в этом деле и свою вину тоже, потому что именно от меня Кроули получил смертельное оружие… Вот за это я готов принести свои извинения.

Михаил кивнула и молча отвернулась, прижав кулак к подбородку. Её глаза часто заморгали. Азирафель сочувственно замялся, не зная, что предпринять в этой ситуации.

— Знаешь, если я испытываю хандру или на меня накатывает сплин, я обычно беру книгу, заворачиваюсь в плед и завариваю себе какао послаще… — наконец, проговорил он, и осёкся, увидев, какое странное выражение приобрело лицо Михаила. — О, прости. Кажется, это был неуместный совет.

Михаил повернулась к Азирафелю.

— Рекомендую тебе обратиться к Уриил. Похоже, теперь она — негласный связной с оппозицией на Небесах, — сказала она.

— Она сейчас здесь? — обрадовался Азирафель. — Спасибо! Благодарю, Михаил! — Азирафель подскочил со своего места. — Немедленно пойду поищу её. Всего наилучшего!

Он поспешил к двери, но уже у самого порога Михаил окликнула его.

— Азирафель.

Он оглянулся с лёгким недоумением.

— Держись крепче за своего демона, Азирафель, — совсем тихо произнесла Михаил. — Не теряй ни одной минуты. Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти завтра. План непостижим…

Азирафель молча серьёзно кивнул ей и покинул кабинет.

Он шёл по широкому залу, намереваясь добраться до отдела Уриил. Но вместо этого столкнулся с Гавриилом… Его непосредственный руководитель полубоком стоял у стеклянной стены, заложив руки за спину, и задумчиво рассматривал пейзаж за окнами. Он тоже заметил Азирафеля, выглядевшего в его глазах, как обычно, нелепо в своём поношенном пиджаке и затёртой до дыр жилетке.

— Азирафель? — удивился Гавриил. 

Сам архангел, как всегда, выглядел безупречно в своём светло-сером плаще и элегантном шарфе.

— Гавриил, — на всякий случай осторожно поздоровался Азирафель.

— Что ты забыл в офисе, Азирафель? — со свойственной ему прямотой спросил Гавриил. — Уриил только что доложила мне, что ты успешно выполнил задание в Тунисе. С каких пор с отчётом о мелком благословении стало необходимо являться лично? — Гавриил закатил глаза. — Просто направил бы его в канцелярию.

Азирафель моргнул. Потом моргнул снова. Затем решился и сделал небольшой шаг в сторону Гавриила, уже собирающегося покинуть просторный холл.

— Я хотел бы спросить, если позволите, — начал он.

— Да, Азирафель? — энергично подбодрил подчиненного начальник.

— По поводу моего задания в Тунисе… Могу я узнать, кто отправил мне то письмо?

Гавриил так же бодро рассмеялся.

— Ты задаешь такие вопросы руководителю? Азирафель, спустись с Небес на Землю (буквально, ха-ха!), с чего ты взял, что я занимаюсь рассылкой рядовых заданий? Тебе знакомо понятие «делегирование»? Рекомендую обратиться с этим вопросом к Уриил.

— У неё я уже спрашивал… — вздохнул Азирафель.

— Что ж. Рад был…

— Могу я задать ещё один вопрос, Гавриил? — перебил его Азирафель.

— Конечно.

Гавриил сложил руки на груди. Он идеально контролировал выражение лица и держал все эмоции при себе. Азирафель ни за что бы не заподозрил, что его руководитель начинает раздражаться, если бы не изучил его слишком хорошо.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Метатроном.

На этом вопросе выдержка Гавриила отказала ему. Брови архангела изумленно поползли вверх.

— Однако! Я боюсь, Метатрон никого не принимает лично, за исключением срочных каналов связи. Но если твоё дело не терпит отлагательств, Азирафель… Могу я чем-нибудь тебе помочь вместо него?

— Я просто хотел узнать у кого-нибудь, кто приближен… к высшей власти… — Азирафель глазами указал наверх. — Почему меня приняли обратно?

Гавриил вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу, словно собирая всю волю в кулак.

— Азирафель. Боюсь, даже Метатрон в этом вопросе тебе не поможет. Он ведь ничего не решает сам, а лишь передает нам решения Божии. То, что Бог заговорила с нами впервые за столько лет… Я не знаю, как это расценивать — как хороший знак или тревожный. Это слишком непостижимо.

Азирафель внимательно слушал Гавриила, даже подавшись к нему поближе всем телом. Гавриил нахмурился и уставился на Азирафеля из-под насупленных бровей.

— Честно тебе говорю, Азирафель, мне трудно это признать, но, похоже, Бог любит тебя. — Гавриил тут же вставил смешок, — нет, конечно, Бог любит всех своих созданий, земных и небесных. Но тебя она выделяет особо. Меня это сильно смущает, Азирафель, но я не буду пытаться это понимать. Такова воля Божья.

Азирафель хмыкнул.

— Почему же вам тогда не жмёт идти вразрез с планами Господа нашего? — спросил он очень дерзким тоном, и даже сам обмер от своей наглости.

Гавриил чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Что? Что ты несёшь?

— Вы посылали Уриил добывать доказательства против меня. И некоего демона Кроули, — припечатал Азирафель.

Гавриил открыл рот. Он казался ошарашенным и даже несколько пристыженным. Это было незабываемое зрелище. Азирафель точно запомнит надолго это выражение лица.

— Зачем вам уличать меня в связи с демоном, если Бог устами Метатрона возвестила о моём прощении? Разве это не значит автоматически то, что Она принимает любой мой шаг? А вы, получается, препятствуете Её планам. Опять. — Азирафель нырял в омут с головой. Его несло, и он не мог остановиться.

Гавриил остолбенело смотрел на обычно такого тихого и вечно мямлящего ангела. Он даже непроизвольно мелко качал головой, не веря своим ушам.

— Иногда я очень жалею, что тебя не взяло адское пламя, Азирафель, — выдавил он, наконец. — Возвращайся на службу. Лифт к Земле вон там.

Азирафель умолк и натянуто улыбнулся:

— Прошу меня извинить, но мне нужно ещё повидать Уриил.

— В таком случае, желаю удачи. — Гавриил коротко кивнул, развернулся и ушёл, чеканя шаг и нервно подёргивая плечом.

Азирафель облегченно выдохнул. Что ж, про местонахождение Кроули он пока ничего не разузнал, но, по крайней мере, Гавриила удалось осадить. Азирафель не чувствовал себя в таком приподнятом настроении со времен «казни» в Аду. Запугивать архангелов оказалось не менее увлекательным делом, чем вселять страх в демонов. Надо будет обязательно рассказать Кроули!

Кроули…

Азирафель поспешно направился в сторону кабинета Уриил. Он столкнулся с ней нос к носу, как раз в тот момент, когда архангел выходила из дверей.

— Ох, Уриил! — воскликнул Азирафель, отступая на шаг назад. — Я как раз тебя ищу! Во-первых, приношу благодарность за то, что прикрыла меня перед Гавриилом. Я ведь так и не успел выполнить задание в Тунисе… А во-вторых…

— Пошёл на***, — коротко отрезала Уриил, и, бесцеремонно отодвинув Азирафеля, прошла мимо него.

— Э-э-э… Хорошего дня! — крикнул ей вслед Азирафель. — Ну, вот и поговорили…

****

**Кроули**

Он шёл по коридору в сторону лифта и намеревался тихо проскочить через опен спейс в надежде, что он окажется пуст. Да, надеяться в Аду было, пожалуй, слишком самоуверенно даже для Кроули.

По крайней мере, в этот час в опен спейсе было относительно безлюдно, а точнее, здесь находились всего двое демонов. Кроули увидел сидящую в своём кресле Вельзевул. У её ног примостилась Дагон. Вельзевул держала руку на её голове и отстраненно перебирала спутанные длинные пряди рыжеволосой демонессы.

Дагон что-то вполголоса рассказывала Князю Тьмы, сидя спиной к Кроули. Но Вельзевул была обращена к нему лицом, поэтому она первая заметила его, и все старания Кроули незаметно и быстро убраться из Ада провалились.

— А, Кроули, — лениво махнула ему рукой Вельзевул. — Давно тебя не было видно…

Дагон оглянулась, разглядывая подошедшего.

— Лорд Вельзевул. Дагон, — приветствовал коллег-демонов Кроули. А сам в эту минуту размышлял, успела ли Дагон доложить боссу о том, что видела его на Земле вместе с ангелом… Но Вельзевул буквально огорошила его следующей же фразой:

— Говорят, ты снова в фаворе у Владыки? — тем же равнодушным тоном спросила она, складывая руки на груди.

Кроули постарался придать лицу как можно более нейтральное выражение. Навесил фальшивую улыбочку, пока лихорадочно придумывал ответ. Он не хотел лгать в лицо Вельзевул, подтверждая этот слух, потому что знал, что его слова непременно дойдут до Сатаны. И тогда Владыка очень повеселится… Но и отрицать было бы чрезвычайно глупо, самоубийственно, и совсем не в его интересах. К счастью, вмешалась Дагон и избавила его от необходимости отвечать.

— Какая жалость, что за тобой больше не нужно следить, Кроули, — разочарованно оскалилась она. Потом обернулась к Вельзевул, не вставая. — Вельз, но ты ведь отправишь меня с каким-нибудь заданием на Землю ещё разок? Мне там понравилось. Много людей, много машин, и ангелы так и шастают повсюду.

— Ангелы? — переспросила Вельзевул, поднимая бровь.

Кроули незаметно оглянулся в сторону лифта. Может, сейчас — подходящий момент, чтобы улизнуть, раз уж Дагон и Князь тьмы отвлеклись на разговор? Дагон, между тем, продолжала:

— В офисе с ними не пересечешься, в «Курилку» ни один из них и носа не суёт, — жаловалась демон. — А они, оказывается, забавные! — Она мечтательно закатила глаза. — Можно мне пощупать хотя бы одного ангела поближе?

Вельзевул равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Валяй. Но зачем это тебе?

— Ради интереса, а что, нельзя? — возмутилась Дагон, впрочем, больше шутливо, чем всерьёз.

Вельзевул посмотрела на неё сверху вниз с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на спокойном лице. Дагон кивнула в сторону Кроули, которому уже начало казаться, что про него забыли.

— Вон наш мистер Скользкий тип трахает ангела, а мне, может, завидно!

Вельзевул вздохнула, а Кроули чуть не подавился, и уставился на Дагон, полностью потеряв дар речи. Если бы взглядом можно было сжигать дотла, то от Дагон уже осталась бы кучка пепла.

— Цыц, — лениво осадила болтливую демонессу Вельзевул, поглаживая её по голове. — Кроули теперь снова трахает сам Владыка, наш мистер Гадёныш опять вне категорий.

— Эй, я всё ещё здесь! — наконец, справился со своим возмущением Кроули.

Дагон и Вельзевул обе, как по команде, уставились на него, будто только что вспомнили, что он стоит рядом.

— Мы видим, — произнесли они хором.

— Зачем я вообще это выслушиваю? — пробормотал Кроули, развернулся и молча прошёл в сторону лифта.

Оказавшись на поверхности, Кроули первым делом набрал номер Азирафеля. «Абонент вне зоны действия сети», — ответил ему женский голос из трубки. Кроули нахмурился. Он немного постоял, вертя в пальцах смартфон, потом спрятал его в карман. Набрал полную грудь воздуха и с силой выдохнул, изгоняя из лёгких удушающие запахи Ада. Лондонские ароматы, пусть их нельзя было назвать чересчур свежими, были ему по душе гораздо больше. Он взглянул вверх, в белёсое зимнее небо, прятавшее солнце за невнятными то ли тучами, то ли городским смогом. До чего прекрасна Земля! Хотя бы уже потому, что здесь нет других демонов, кроме него самого. Впрочем, теперь Кроули надлежит приложить все свои усилия, чтобы на Земле стало одним демоном больше…

Кроули сложил замёрзшие руки в карманы и нахохлился. Он мог бы заставить своё тело не чувствовать холодный воздух, но не стал ничего предпринимать. Ощущать запахи, ёжиться от зимней прохлады, скользить подошвами по покрытию дороги означало для Кроули чувствовать себя живым. После мертвящих коридоров Ада, которые он только что покинул, лондонские улицы представлялись Кроули самым прекрасным местом на земле, и ему хотелось наслаждаться невольной прогулкой как можно дольше.

Немного ссутулившись, Кроули зашагал по тротуару. Он не стал использовать мгновенный перенос, чтобы добраться до магазина. Всё равно Азирафеля, скорее всего, нет дома. Если телефон не отвечает, то, возможно, он тоже отправился в свой офис? У Кроули как раз будет время, чтобы под размеренный стук шагов хорошенько обдумать всё, что произошло за сегодняшний день.

****

**Азирафель**

Он медленно направлялся к лифту. У него не осталось выбора. Если на Небесах не удалось ничего узнать о судьбе Кроули, остался только один путь. Азирафель поёжился. Он спускался в Ад всего один раз в жизни. И тогда его вели туда под конвоем. А теперь он намеревается сделать это сам, по собственному желанию. Сказать, что ему было страшно — это ничего не сказать.

Он нажал кнопку вызова и принялся ждать, уговаривая свои руки не дрожать. Вдруг позади он услышал голос Уриил и сначала даже не поверил своим ушам.

— Эй, ты! — позвала его архангел, неспешно приближаясь к лифту.

Азирафель повернулся к ней, приветливо улыбнулся. Он не ожидал, что она первой заговорит с ним после недавней более чем холодной встречи. Уриил выглядела чем-то недовольной. Впрочем, её лицо, кажется, было таким с самого дня сотворения, насколько помнил Азирафель.

— Уриил. Придержать лифт? — вежливо осведомился Азирафель, собираясь сделать шаг в распахнутую дверь подъехавшей кабины. Но Уриил покачала головой, останавливая его жестом руки.

— Слушай, Азирафель. Просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то считал себя обязанным мне. Я выгородила тебя перед Гавриилом с тем заданием, просто потому, что… твои слова хорошо встряхнули меня тогда, в Марселе. Считай, это была услуга за услугу. И не надо мне твоих благодарностей, понял?

Азирафель молча кивнул. Уриил деловито продолжила.

— Зачем приходил? Искал своего дружка?

Азирафель удивленно покосился на архангела.

— Да… Откуда ты…

— Михаил поделилась, я только что от неё. Я тебе вот что скажу, Азирафель. У нас всегда есть канал связи с оппозицией, о котором мы не спешим трепать всем и каждому. И если Михаил отправила тебя ко мне… значит, она почему-то стала тебе доверять.

Азирафель приподнял брови: «Даже так?». Уриил тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно, ещё одна услуга. И не вздумай благодарить, — палец Уриил жестко ткнулся в грудь Азирафеля. А сама архангел тем временем извлекла телефон и набрала номер. Азирафель немного завистливо оглядел её мобильный. Это была особая райская модель, которой обладали лишь высшие ангельские чины, она работала и на Небесах, и, наверное, даже в Преисподней. Телефон Азирафеля был самым обычным человеческим смартфоном, который здесь превращался в кучку бесполезного пластика.

Тем временем Уриил дозвонилась до неизвестного Азирафелю абонента.

— Это я, — проронила она в трубку несколько суховатым тоном. — Скажи, у вас Внизу не объявлялся случайно демон Кроули? Ах вот как, только что ушёл?

Азирафель при этих словах чуть не сполз по стене от внезапно нахлынувшего глубокого облегчения.

— Да неужели? — приподняла брови Уриил, после непродолжительной паузы, во время которой Азирафелю был слышен только неразборчивый бубнёж из трубки. — Ваши сплетни мне неинтересны, — отрезала Уриил. — Кто его ищет? Есть тут один ангел… Да-да, именно. Нет, конечно, что за глупый вопрос?! Он уже уходит. Всё, конец связи.

Уриил убрала телефон в карман белоснежного костюма. Неприязненно посмотрела на Азирафеля, который чуть не светился от радости.

— Всё слышал?

Азирафель кивнул.

— Жив твой Кроули, только что ушёл на Землю, даже своими ногами, заметь. И тебе давно пора.

— Я всё же тебе признателен, Уриил… — начал Азирафель.

Уриил только фыркнула и, развернувшись, скрылась из вида. Азирафель снова поспешно нажал кнопку вызова. Сердце его колотилось и грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди от ликования. Кроули жив и сейчас направляется домой! Какое счастье! Должно быть, Бог услышала его молитвы. 

Азирафель так спешил вернуться домой, что не стал тратить время на путь до Сохо. Он просто шевельнул пальцами, взмахнул рукой, и с порога офисного здания моментально перенесся ко входу в книжный магазин, уже не беспокоясь, что кто-то Наверху будет подсчитывать количество использованных им крупных чудес.

****

**Гавриил. Вельзевул**

Азирафель покинул Небесный офис, и поэтому не мог видеть, как архангел Гавриил подошел к служебной лестнице, открыл дверь и начал спускаться по ней ниже и ниже.

Надо сказать, что и Верхняя, и Нижняя конторы всегда отлично знали, что находится в середине их офисного небоскреба. Территорию между адским и небесным офисами с самого начала решено было объявить нейтральной зоной. Позже к ней намертво приклеилось название «Курилка», потому что в Аду курить было строго настрого запрещено, а многие демоны пристрастились к этой людской привычке. Среди ангелов курить было не принято, и поэтому постепенно за «Курилкой» закрепилась репутация некоего филиала Ада, хотя формально она до сих пор оставалась нейтральным местом. Ангелы, конечно, не забыли о «Курилке», но предпочитали делать вид, что этого места не существует в их реальности.

Строго говоря, на привычную в понимании людей курилку это место было мало похоже. Оно было обширно, поделено на множество отдельных помещений, напоминающих то ли склады, то ли заброшенные чердаки. Вся «Курилка» была заставлена старой конторской мебелью прошлых столетий, и с тех пор, как её перестали посещать ангелы, она растеряла присущие Раю белизну и стерильность, но так и не стала полностью таким же мрачным и грязным местом, как Ад.

Гавриил использовал «Курилку» как место встречи с руководителем конкурирующей фирмы. Иногда в работе возникали неразрешимые противоречия, и без опыта противоположной стороны было не обойтись. Правда, он предпочитал использовать слово «Чистилище» для обозначения этого места. Сама мысль, что эту территорию используют, в основном, для того, чтобы пропускать через своё тело удушливые пары табака вперемешку с вонючими смолами, вызывала в нём глубокое отвращение. Но ради обмена опытом он готов был временно потерпеть неудобства и даже не слишком явно показывать своё презрение.

Вельзевул разделяла точку зрения архангела, и тоже иногда назначала встречи в «Курилке». Взгляд со стороны оппозиции иногда был необходим, чтобы разобраться в текущих проблемах Ада, и Князь тьмы видела в этих встречах только пользу.

Они стояли в небольшой закрытой комнате, подальше от любопытных ушей и глаз. Здесь было даже окно, но до того пыльное и мутное, что за ним не было видно абсолютно ничего. Лишь слабый серый свет просачивался в помещение. Вельзевул меланхолично смолила что-то чадящее и вонючее, Гавриил прилагал все усилия, чтобы не начать разгонять дым ладонью.

— Как ты думаешь, Вельз, — спросил архангел, когда она, наконец, докурила и швырнула окурок под ноги, придавив его каблуком. — Что предпринять, если чувствуешь, что прав ты, а начальство — ошибается? Стоит ли указать на эту ошибку? И как вообще это сделать?

Вельзевул сцепила пальцы, потянулась руками, разминая затёкшие от долгого сидения за столом мышцы. Потом посмотрела на Гавриила, с озабоченным видом ожидающего от неё ответа.

— Я считаю, надо забить, — проговорила она. — У нас в ходу мнение, что начальство всегда право. Даже если оно совершает ошибку, мы принимаем её за неизбежное зло и просто живём с этим дальше. Ну, или за благо, если по-вашему, — добавила она, подумав. — Жизнь не обязана давать нам то, чего мы ожидаем. Надо брать то, что дают, и быть благодарными уже за то, что могло быть и хуже.

Гавриил потёр подбородок, переваривая её слова.

— Значит, просто принимаете, как есть?

— Да, — подтвердила Вельзевул, пряча зевок в кулак.

— У нас эту идею протолкнуть будет сложнее… — задумчиво произнёс Гавриил. — Да, нам известно, что план непостижим. Но мы так долго жили по предначертанному, что перестроиться чертовски трудно.

Вельзевул пожала плечами.

— Ну так покажи им, что в других местах такая политика считается прогрессивной.

Гавриил вдруг оживился, энергично схватил её за плечи.

— Вельзевул! Ты чертовски гениальна!

Руководительница Ада хмыкнула:

— Я знаю.

— Я бы тебя расцеловал, если бы ты не выкурила только что эту гадость!

Вельзевул даже бровью не повела в ответ. Конечно, ни один из них никогда бы не помыслил о реальных поцелуях друг с другом. Эта шутка была стара, как мир, и они оба давно превратили её в дежурную любезность.

— Отличная идея! — Гавриил показал большой палец. — Я считаю, нам нужно организовать совместный тренинг…

— Корпоратив? — предложила Вельзевул.

— Конференцию! Или симпозиум. Собрать обе конторы, допустим… на совещание по обмену опытом. С участием как высших, так и низших чинов.

— Идею поддерживаю. Плюс, обязательно устроить общий банкет, — вставила Вельзевул. — Наши не согласятся на конференцию без банкета. Теперь, когда неясно, что там с Высшими планами насчет Апокалипсиса, нашим подчиненным нужны новые стимулы…

— Мотивация! — энергично поддакнул Гавриил. — И банкет, ладно. — И спросил уже обычным тоном. — Стоит ли приглашать этих… ты понимаешь…

Вельзевул закатила глаза.

— Да почему нет-то?

Гавриил замялся.

— Как бы тебе сказать. Наш ангел, Азирафель… У меня сложное к нему отношение. Я ведь приговорил его к смерти, понимаешь, не дожидаясь Её, — Гавриил коротко поднял глаза вверх, — решения. Да и как я мог ждать ответа, если Она не говорила с нами тысячи лет! Привыкать к мысли о том, что придётся убить собрата-ангела было трудно. Но, оказалось, что видеть его после того, как уже мысленно казнил, тяжелее во сто крат. Потому что, выясняется, что Её желанием было простить его.

Вельзевул поглядела на Гавриила, и её нижняя губа слегка оттопырилась, выражая презрение.

— Какие сантименты, — фыркнула она. — Мне вот плевать на Кроули. Я тоже организовала казнь по своей инициативе, но лишь потому, что была уверена, что Повелитель её одобрит. Он промолчал, значит, не возражал. Но теперь снова приближает его к себе, а, значит, Кроули чем-то важен. Ну и хрен бы с ним.

— Значит, приглашаем обоих и просто их не трогаем?

Вельзевул достала из кармана мятую пачку, вытащила сигарету и задумчиво сотворила лепесток пламени на кончике указательного пальца.

— Не вижу препятствий, — сказала она, закуривая.

Гавриил всё-таки не удержался и помахал рукой перед своим носом.

— В таком случае, увидимся. Дату согласуем по внутренней почте.

Гавриил направился к двери. Вельзевул, не оборачиваясь, бросила, прищурив глаза от едкого дыма:

— До встречи, архангел.

****

Кроули

Чем больше сокращалось расстояние до книжного магазина Азирафеля, тем медленнее делались шаги Кроули. Он глубже засовывал руки в карманы, всё сильнее сутулился, словно кто-то незримый с каждым шагом навешивал ему на плечи по тяжеленной гире. Мысли его лихорадочно мелькали в голове. А губы до сих пор жгло огнём после поцелуя Владыки.

«Как мне смотреть ему в глаза?» — думал Кроули в отчаянии. Он не знал, как признаться ангелу в этом постыдном поцелуе. «Я не виноват, он первый начал…». Эта фраза звучала так глупо, что казалась даже смешной. Только, Кроули был уверен, Азирафелю не захочется смеяться.

Они никогда не говорили друг с другом о прошлом, о том, что было с ними до того дня, когда они впервые встретились на Эдемской стене. Они оба с удовольствием начали земную жизнь с чистого листа, и все их воспоминания после дня первой встречи были общими, так что им вполне хватало тем для разговоров. Азирафель часто упоминал раньше о том, что у них общее происхождение, никогда не забывая, что Кроули раньше звался ангелом. По-видимому, он был не против развить эту тему подробнее. Но Кроули каждый раз замыкался, когда речь заходила о его прошлом.

Как он мог рассказать своему ангелу о том, каким он был до встречи с ним? О том, как пал. О том, как выживал первые мучительные годы в Преисподней. Как ползал на брюхе в змеином теле долгие сотни лет, прежде, чем вспомнил о своём прежнем обличье… Хорошо, когда-нибудь Кроули наберётся сил и всё же расскажет Азирафелю об этих воспоминаниях. Но признаться в том, что он проводил ночи в объятиях того, кто когда-то считался самым прекрасным из всех ангелов, когда-либо созданных Богом… Что он униженно ползал у него в ногах, умоляя…

Кроули болезненно застонал, схватившись руками за голову, отгоняя прочь неотступные мысли. Он хотел бы забыть о том, что связывало его с Владыкой. Это всё в прошлом. Кроули не мог не признать, что с тех пор изменился не раз, и даже не два. Он менялся сотни раз, и всё, что когда-либо чувствовал к Люциферу (это имя обожгло его, когда он произнес его даже в мыслях), давно отмерло и испарилось после этих изменений.

И повинен в этом был, кроме всего прочего, Азирафель. Его ангел! В жизни Кроули никогда не было никого дороже Азирафеля. И только с ним он хотел провести вечность, только в его глаза смотреть, просыпаясь по утрам, и его целовать ночами и владеть его телом, и отдаваться только ему, и никому, никогда, ни за какие блага…

Кроули уныло брёл по тротуару, не замечая прохожих. А люди, словно чувствуя засасывающую черноту в его мыслях, сами того не понимая, обходили Кроули по широкой дуге.

«Надо рассказать ему о поцелуе», — думал Кроули. Пусть глядит презрительно, пусть поджимает губы. Пусть качает головой. Пусть даже прогонит прочь, имеет право. Кроули считал, что это справедливо, он заслужил. Увидел Владыку, снова ощутил на себе его мощную власть, и сразу потерял разум. Поделом теперь. Но рассказать Азирафелю всё же необходимо. Потому что держать в себе такое Кроули просто был не в силах.

На углу уже был виден книжный магазин. Кроули чуть ускорил шаг, его даже начало потряхивать от волнения в ожидании встречи с Азирафелем.

****

Азирафель

Возле книжного магазина Азирафеля ждал неприятный сюрприз. Прямо на ступеньках перед входной дверью сидела Дагон, облокотившись спиной на створки запертой двери. Азирафель, перенёсшийся непосредственно ко входу, едва не наступил на демона, и, споткнувшись о её ноги, потерял равновесие. Дагон моментально подскочила и ухватила его под локти.

— Вы посмотрите, — пропела она радостно, — какой сегодня удачный день! Ангелы практически сами падают в руки.

Азирафель, снова крепко вставший на ноги, покосился на Дагон. Она неохотно убрала руки за спину. Азирафель всё же не мог не высказать слова благодарности, и буквально сразу же пожелал хорошего дня, посчитав инцидент исчерпанным, и открыл дверь в магазин. Он вошел первым, но не успел захлопнуть створку, как Дагон проскользнула за ним следом.

Азирафель сжал губы. Он недоумевал, что нужно этому демону в его магазине. Но решил выслушать её. Наверняка её появление было вызвано какой-то важной причиной. Возможно, она здесь, чтобы передать весточку от Кроули? Маловероятно, но нельзя исключать и такого развития событий.

— Чем обязан? — сухо спросил Азирафель у Дагон, которая с любопытством озиралась кругом.

Она его словно не услышала. Демон добралась до ближайших стендов с книгами и рассматривала выставленные на них ценные экземпляры. Она выхватила один из них, — раритетное издание «Хроник» Ликостена, узнал Азирафель, — и осмотрела его. Потом поднесла к лицу и обнюхала. Подцепила длинным острым ногтем обложку, открыла, оглядела пожелтевшие страницы.

— Такое старье! — удивилась Дагон.

Азирафель не выдержал, шагнул к демону и аккуратно вынул из её пальцев старинную книгу.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? — уже с откровенной неприязнью спросил он.

— О, да, — с готовностью произнесла Дагон, поворачиваясь к Азирафелю. — Всё хотела узнать, такой ли ты сладкий, каким кажешься…

И, не успел шокированный её ответом Азирафель отреагировать, как Дагон цепко обхватила его сильными ручищами и впилась своим ртом прямо в его губы. В это же мгновение дверь в магазин распахнулась, и Азирафель, который стоял лицом ко входу, увидел поверх головы целующей его Дагон оцепеневшего Кроули.

Кроули застыл. Он остановился в проёме двери, запнувшись, не в силах сделать шаг вперед. За какую-то долю секунду на его лице промелькнули самые разные выражения: шок, недоумение, обида, боль, обреченность… Потом он молча развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Азирафель, наконец, пришёл в себя, и, размахнувшись, изо всех сил треснул толстенным томом «Хроник знамений и пророчеств» авторства Конрада Ликостена всё ещё прижимающуюся к его губам Дагон по голове.

Демон издала глухой вскрик и повалилась ему под ноги. Азирафель поспешно перешагнул через неё и рванулся к двери. Но на пороге он остановился и взглянул через плечо. Дагон лежала на полу ничком, прижав обе ладони к макушке, и негромко поскуливала. Сердце Азирафеля рвалось на части. Он торопился бежать за Кроули. Его нужно было скорее догнать, немедленно объяснить, какая чудовищная глупость только что произошла, и поспешить успокоить, рассказать, что это всё — просто нелепое недоразумение. Но он не мог оставить в своём магазине Дагон. Нет, не демона было ему жаль, а того, что обиженная отказом и ударом по голове, Дагон могла устроить его магазину в отместку. Не каждый способен легко пережить неожиданно тесное знакомство с французскими гуманистами XVI века.

Азирафель со вздохом отпустил ручку двери и вернулся к Дагон. Сел рядом с ней на корточки.

— У-у-у, жестокий ангел, — проныла Дагон, поднимая на него взгляд.

Азирафель удивился тому, что не услышал в тоне её голоса злости. Похоже, для демона всё было в порядке вещей. А появления и ухода Кроули она даже не заметила…

— У вас все такие несговорчивые? — спросила Дагон, потирая макушку.

Азирафель протянул ей руку, помогая подняться. Внезапно ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

— Не все, — ответил он и почти хищно улыбнулся. — Рекомендую тебе попытать счастья с Уриил. Ты удивишься.

Дагон встала и опасливо покосилась на Азирафеля. Он оглядел себя и заметил, что всё ещё держит в руке увесистый том «Хроник». Воистину, книги — лучшее оружие. Он аккуратно подул на обложку, чудесным образом стирая все микроповреждения, и вернул книгу на её законное место на полке. Потом обратился к Дагон:

— Ну, ты уберёшься отсюда уже, наконец? — и нетерпеливым жестом указал на дверь.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчала Дагон. — Ишь недотрога, потискать нельзя, — пробормотала она, выходя на улицу. — И что этот змеёныш в тебе нашёл?

Дагон щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла. А Азирафель быстро выскочил следом, запер магазин и огляделся. «Бентли» всё ещё стояла у тротуара, где он её оставил, вернувшись из Туниса. Значит, есть надежда, что Кроули ушёл пешком. Но куда? Азирафель вытащил из кармана телефон и позвонил. Номер Кроули не отвечал. Что ж, это было ожидаемо.

Не желая привлекать лишнее внимание Небесной канцелярии к дому Кроули, Азирафель не стал использовать чудо, и почти бегом пустился в сторону Мэйфейр. Он буквально взлетел по лестнице, громко постучал. Не дождавшись ответа, Азирафель отпер дверь своим ключом, торопливо пробежался по комнатам. Кроули дома не было.

Через час Азирафель снова сидел в магазине, подавленный и совершенно растерявшийся. Кроули не отвечал на звонки. Азирафель хотел было написать ему сообщение, но уставился в пустое поле и так и не смог придумать подходящий текст. Все объяснения выглядели глупо, как в американских комедиях положений, которые часто смотрел Кроули. «Я не виноват, она первая начала…» — это звучало до нелепости смешно, право слово.

Азирафель вздохнул и взял в руки первую попавшуюся книгу. Он надеялся, что эмоции Кроули остынут, он поймёт, что ошибся и вернется домой. В самом деле, не может же он всерьёз поверить, что Азирафель предпочел ему Дагон! Это просто немыслимо.

Азирафель постарался унять ноющую глухую тоску и сосредоточился на книге. Кроули скоро придёт, успокаивал он себя. Скоро…

****

Кроули

Кроули был просто вдрызг пьян, но ноги сами принесли его в книжный магазин. На улице давно стояла глубокая ночь, но он не заметил, как прошло время, усердно напиваясь в одном из пабов Сохо. Он даже не смог далеко уйти из этого района, когда в совершенном раздрае выскочил из магазина. Засел в ближайшем заведении, где наливали что-то алкогольное, и бездумно накачивался спиртным, пока не перестал соображать, где находится, и в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, только звенящая ослепительная пустота.

Он открыл дверь магазина своим ключом, попав в замочную скважину с четвёртого раза. Внутри было темно и тихо. Кроули посеял свои очки где-то в пабе, но в такой темноте они ему были и ни к чему. Шатаясь, он двинулся между угрожающе высящимся в темноте шкафами, на удивление ни разу не задев их и не уронив ни одну книгу. Даже будучи в стельку пьяным, он помнил, что упавшая на пол книга могла расстроить Азирафеля.

«Расстроить!» — поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, усмехнулся было Кроули, но его лицо тотчас исказила болезненная гримаса. Разве существовал способ расстроить ангела ещё больше? Разве не очевидно, что ему уже обо всём донесли не в меру заботливые коллеги-демоны? Азирафель, конечно, уже знает о последнем слухе. Невозможно подумать, что Дагон ему ничего не рассказала, прежде чем… Да, прежде чем они поцеловались. Кроули вернулся к Сатане. У Азирафеля нет больше никаких обязательств, почему бы и не поцеловать другого демона? А, может, и начать с ним новые отношения? Что ж, Кроули готов и к такому повороту.

Он споткнулся о последнюю ступеньку, но чудом удержал равновесие, негромко чертыхнувшись. Да, он готов принять любое решение Азирафеля. Кроули мог бы не возвращаться, но он пришел сюда за наказанием и жаждал его получить. Что делают с недостойными демонами? Подвешивают над ямой с горящей серой? Выжигают внутренности адским огнём? Какая чепуха! Обрушить ледяное презрение ангела, медленно пытать холодным равнодушием, утопить в мучительном раскаянии — вот пытки, которые казались Кроули самыми беспощадными в этот момент.

Внезапно дверь спальни распахнулась, и в прямоугольнике яркого света на пороге комнаты возник Азирафель. Видимо, услышал, как ругнулся Кроули. Пришлось поднять руку, защищая глаза от слепящей лампы. Колени Кроули подкосились, и он прислонился к стене, закрывая веки и внутренне обреченно сдаваясь на милость ангела. Он пришёл к Азирафелю, как на судилище, и пусть его теперь приговаривают к казни.

Но вместо обличительных речей он услышал взволнованный голос:

— Кроули? Ты вернулся! Боже милостивый, в каком ты виде…

Ласковые пальцы коснулись его щек, и Кроули чуть не разрыдался. Он судорожно дёрнулся, открывая глаза, вырываясь из тёплых рук.

— Не надо, Азирафель, — выдавил он. Мысли путались, но слова сыпались из него, и удержать их было невозможно, даже прикусив язык. — Не обнимай меня, не трогай. Я недостоин тебя.

Азирафель ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Кроули?

Азирафель сделал шаг ближе, намереваясь, видимо, обнять его, отчего Кроули в ужасе замотал головой.

— Я предал тебя! Ангел, — простонал он. — Можешь ненавидеть меня, прогнать насовсем, можешь убить, я готов ко всему. — Он обреченно повесил голову.

Азирафель подался ближе, крепко обхватил ладонями его лицо. Приподнял, чтобы встретиться взглядом. В свете, лившимся из комнаты, силуэт Азирафеля был тёмным, и Кроули не различал его глаз. Наверное, к лучшему. Потому что, когда Азирафель заговорил, его голос был таким нежным и участливым, что Кроули снова зажмурился, только бы не разглядеть выражение его лица. Иначе это было бы слишком мучительно.

— То, что ты говоришь — чудовищно неправильно! Мне больно слышать это, Кроули! Посмотри на мои руки, дорогой мой, — произнес Азирафель, и потерявший концентрацию Кроули невольно скосил глаза на пальцы, держащие его виски. — Если бы я мог, я бы собственными руками вытащил из твоей головы эти мысли.

— Жаль, что термос опустел… — прошептал Кроули.

Он услышал, как Азирафель изумленно ахнул и отшатнулся от него. Кроули медленно поднял глаза на Азирафеля.

— Тогда бы тебе не пришлось пачкать об меня руки, ангел.

И тогда Азирафель ударил его по щеке.

Удар был несильным. Это был, скорее, лёгкий шлепок, по-видимому, предназначавшийся для того, чтобы привести Кроули в чувство, обычно таким способом купируют зарождающуюся истерику. Но Кроули инстинктивно взмахнул рукой, закрываясь, а Азирафель стоял слишком близко к нему, и толчок пришелся прямо в его плечо. Азирафель качнулся, его нога соскользнула со ступеньки, он коротко вскрикнул, и, потеряв равновесие, кубарем скатился с лестницы.

Кроули в первую секунду застыл, в ужасе распахнув глаза. Но уже через мгновение он одним махом перелетел через все ступеньки разом и приземлился на колени рядом с Азирафелем.

— О-о, нет, что я наделал!

Ангел сел на полу и скривился, потирая ушибленный бок.

— Удивительный день, второй раз за сегодня довелось побыть падающим ангелом, — пробормотал он.

И Кроули, не раздумывая ни мгновения больше, порывисто обнял его, потом крепко вцепился в плечи и принялся безудержно покрывать поцелуями его лицо. Горячие, мокрые от слёз поцелуи доставались щекам, глазам, лбу Азирафеля, а сам Кроули между ними успевал шептать:

— Ты цел? У тебя всё в порядке? Ничего не сломано? Ангел, как ты меня напугал!

Азирафель улыбнулся, аккуратно поймал лицо Кроули ладонями, останавливая его. Нежно коснулся губ губами, успокаивая, уверяя, что он в порядке.

— Кроули, здесь всего дюжина ступенек, я едва ли заработал пару синяков, — при этих словах Азирафель погладил Кроули по спине, и тот с силой выдохнул и буквально обмяк, безвольно стекая на пол.

Азирафель усмехнулся, потом встал на ноги, рывком подтягивая Кроули, помогая ему подняться. Но у того совсем не осталось сил, и Азирафель просто подхватил его на руки. Кроули пьяно бормотал что-то, уткнувшись ему в плечо, а Азирафель медленно поднимался по лестнице, крепко прижимая его голову к себе и шепча слова утешения.

В спальне Азирафель уложил свою драгоценную ношу на постель, приглушил свет, оставив только неяркий ночник, и сел рядом с Кроули на кровать.

— Я думаю, дорогой мой, сейчас самый подходящий момент изгнать у тебя из крови алкоголь и серьезно поговорить.

Кроули что-то неразборчиво простонал и скорчился на кровати, болезненно напрягаясь. Через полминуты он сел, нахмурившись, и сконфуженно моргая. Взгляд его снова был трезвым и ясным, хотя лицо его кривилось от бурливших в голове тяжёлых мыслей.

— Вот так, — улыбнулся Азирафель. — Полагаю, теперь наш разговор будет более содержательным, Кроули.

— Ангел, я… — начал Кроули, и сам удивился, как хрипло звучал в пересохшем горле его голос.

— Для начала, — прервал его Азирафель, — позволь объяснить тебе, что за недоразумение произошло сегодня в магазине, чему ты оказался свидетелем, и в результате чего накрутил себе в голове неизвестно что…

— Постой, — Кроули коснулся руки Азирафеля. — Погоди. Так Дагон тебе ничего не рассказала?

Азирафель озадаченно посмотрел на Кроули.

— Это существо, — со вздохом сказал он, — вообще ничего мне не рассказывало. Оно просто накинулось на меня без объяснений с поцелуем. Я был так поражен внезапностью этого нападения, что отреагировал с опозданием. И это единственная моя вина, Кроули, — признался Азирафель, ласково поглаживая его ладонь. — Надо признаться, мне до сих пор немного совестно, что я ударил её по голове сочинением Ликостена, я бы предпочел, чтобы в моих руках в этот момент был труд Генриха Крамера*, его аргументы я считаю более весомыми…

Азирафель балагурил, чтобы приободрить его, и Кроули поневоле заулыбался, глядя в его глаза, всё ещё полные переживанием и волнением, несмотря на приподнятый тон голоса.

Значит, Дагон ничего не сказала…

— Ангел, ты дрался, как лев, — улыбнулся Кроули.

— Я был зол! — возмутился Азирафель. — Эта ваша Дагон только на днях угрожала мне кинжалом, а теперь вдруг выкидывает такое! Я могу многое простить, знаешь ли, но не такое вопиющее нарушение личных границ!

— Многое простить? — эхом откликнулся Кроули.

— Разумеется, Кроули. Не передать словами, как я рад, что ты не держишь на меня обиды, и это досадное недоразумение разрешилось! Но я всё ещё не могу понять причину твоих… весьма тревожных высказываний, мой дорогой. Мне кажется, сегодня произошло ещё кое-что, о чём я не знаю?

Голос Азирафеля был мягок, но его проницательный взгляд, казалось, заглядывал прямо в душу. Кроули не выдержал и немного отодвинулся от Азирафеля. Он обхватил свои плечи руками, будто его пробил озноб.

— Кроули? — голос ангела звучал уже обеспокоенно.

Кроули закусил губу.

— Азирафель. Сегодня в Аду, действительно, кое-что произошло. Я… меня…

Кроули выпрямился, взглянул в лицо своему ангелу и откровенно признался:

— Так вышло, что у меня с Повелителем случился поцелуй, Азирафель…

Азирафель легонько дёрнул бровями. Хмыкнул. Посмотрел на Кроули.

— Похоже, мы оба сегодня целовали не тех, кого следовало, мой дорогой, — произнёс он и раскрыл объятия.

Кроули, который сидел ни жив, ни мёртв, ожидая приговора ангела, чуть не задохнулся от изумления. Он нерешительно потянулся к Азирафелю. «Он не смеётся надо мной? Не презирает? Не отталкивает? Он предлагает мне обняться?!».

Азирафель нетерпеливо притянул Кроули поближе и крепко обвил его руками, поцеловал в висок.

— Значит, из-за этого поцелуя ты весь так взвинчен? — тихо спросил он.

Кроули кивнул. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Азирафеля, изо всех сил надеясь, что ангел не почувствует через слои одежды, как постепенно увлажняется светлая ткань его пиджака. Азирафель осторожно погладил его по спине, по сведенным от напряжения лопаткам, по вздрагивающим плечам.

— Скажи, Кроули, у нас, действительно, есть повод волноваться по поводу этого поцелуя или то, что произошло у тебя с Сатаной тоже можно назвать нелепым недоразумением?

Произнесённое Азирафелем «у нас» внезапно отозвалось яркой вспышкой в голове Кроули. До тех пор, пока ангел говорит «мы», у Кроули не должно больше оставаться сомнений.

— Я не могу ответить однозначно за Владыку… Но, по крайней мере, для меня это было точно, — как ты выразился? — вопиющее нарушение личных границ.

Азирафель похлопал Кроули по плечу.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда будем считать, что с этим вопросом мы тоже разобрались?

Кроули поднял голову от его плеча. Щёки его предательски блестели, и Азирафель, конечно, заметил это. Он потянулся рукой, аккуратно провёл ладонью по его лицу, стирая мокрые дорожки. Кроули прижался к его ладони, потёрся о неё.

— Ты многого не знаешь, ангел… — прошептал Кроули.

— Я знаю достаточно, Кроули, — убедительно сказал Азирафель, и Кроули затопило лавиной нежности, источаемой сияющими глазами его ангела. — Я знаю, что люблю тебя. И ты любишь меня, — произнёс он уверенно. — А остальное для меня — опционально. Иди ко мне…

И Азирафель снова крепко обнял его, сжимая почти до хруста. Потом они какое-то время сидели на кровати, обнявшись. Азирафель слегка покачивался, прижимая к себе постепенно успокаивающегося Кроули, словно баюкал на руках младенца. И Кроули, в самом деле, ощущал себя только что заново родившимся, словно очистившимся от налёта грязи, налипшей на него во время его последнего спуска в Ад. Им было хорошо вдвоём, и ни Рая, ни Ада в эту минуту не существовало для них обоих.

****

Азирафель

Сердце Азирафеля болезненно сжималось. Кроули, ох, Кроули… Его пронизывали самые сложные чувства по отношению к любимому. Душа рвалась на части от жалости и сочувствия. Азирафелю нестерпимо хотелось успокоить вечную боль падшего ангела (если не вслух, то хотя бы про себя можно было называть так Кроули, не боясь задеть его чувства?). Припасть к его сердцу, как к отравленной злым ядом ране, высосать эту гнетущую тьму, исцелить, заполнить чистым светом.

Но Азирафель не смел.

Доверие Кроули было безграничным. Азирафель не мог обмануть его. Когда-нибудь Кроули будет готов сам вывалить на Азирафеля всё, что накопилось у него на душе. Сейчас не время. Азирафель подождет. Ждать он умеет.

Кроме сострадания, Азирафель ощущал гнев. Но он был направлен не в сторону Кроули. Азирафель был зол на Дагон. Хотя, если взглянуть с другой стороны, он был отчасти даже благодарен ей за тот непрошенный поцелуй. Не случись его, как бы отреагировал Азирафель на поцелуй Кроули с его Владыкой? И вот тут его уже начинала переполнять ярость по отношению к Повелителю Преисподней.

Да, это смешно. Давайте посмеемся над глупым херувимом, стражем Восточных врат, у которого нет больше ни меча, ни врат, чтобы их охранять, и который злится и клянет последними словами Сатану… Действительно, что за наивный ангел. Владыка Ада почешется от укусов твоего гнева и разотрет тебя в ладонях, как жалкую мошку.

Что он сделал с Кроули, этот главный адский безумец? Как всего за одну встречу, которая длилась так недолго, он смог так сломить волю его драгоценного демона? Его демона, который нежится сейчас в его объятиях, становясь понемногу тем же привычным, милым, задиристым, трогательным, ехидным, бесконечно обожаемым Кроули. И постепенно прячет, закапывает обратно в глубины своего «я» то глубоко несчастное, побитое и скулящее существо, дрожащее, как виноватый пёс, каким Азирафель увидел его не так давно на ступеньках перед дверью комнаты.

Когда-нибудь Азирафель откопает его обратно, с согласия Кроули. И расцелует каждый дюйм этого нуждающегося в сострадании создания. Но сейчас ещё слишком рано. Он ещё не готов. Он только приходит в себя после встречи с Владыкой. Хотел бы Азирафель знать… А, впрочем, он и так узнает. Рано или поздно, но Кроули расскажет ему всё. Сам.

А пока…

Азирафель в очередной раз пригладил волосы Кроули. Зарылся в них пальцами. И, наконец, уловил ответную реакцию. Кроули слегка поежился, и его руки, слабо обнимающие Азирафеля, немного напряглись. Похоже, он начал возвращаться к жизни. И ему, несомненно, стоило в этом немного помочь.

Пальцы Азирафеля снова оказались в волосах Кроули. Он поместил их на затылок, где волоски были самыми короткими, а кожа особо чувствительной и нежной, и стал медленно накручивать прядки на палец.

По телу Кроули пробежала дрожь, и он довольно промычал что-то невнятное, всё ещё пряча лицо на плече ангела.

Пальцы Азирафеля тем временем стали медленно перебираться выше, исследуя каждый сантиметр отзывчивой к ласкам кожи. Коротко стриженые ногти Азирафеля сначала чуть царапали, а затем гладили круговыми движениями. Его рука слегка надавливала, нежно массируя голову, а потом ладонь вдруг сжималась, несильно тянула, и осторожно пропускала сквозь пальцы темно-рыжую прядь на самой макушке.

Кроули млел от его ласк, Азирафель отчётливо это видел. И чувствовал. Его дыхание, согревающее ему шею, стало заметно горячее и шумнее. А, когда Азирафель провел пятерней сквозь волосы Кроули по всей голове, от лба до затылка, тот не выдержал и потянулся к лицу Азирафеля, чтобы поймать в поцелуе его губы.

Ангел довольно выдохнул. Это был пока ещё не страстный поцелуй, а, скорее, благодарный. Но, судя по тому, как жар, исходящий от тела Кроули, стал постепенно нарастать, ждать бурного проявления страсти оставалось совсем недолго.

Через минуту они оба уже упали на подушки, попутно помогая друг другу избавляться от одежды, торопливо касаясь руками обнаженной кожи, впитывая тепло разгоряченных тел, и целуясь, без остановки целуясь, жарко, страстно, до изнеможения, до остановки дыхания, упиваясь осознанием факта, что наконец-то каждый из них целует правильного человека.

Удивительно, Азирафель и в самом деле сейчас мысленно назвал их обоих людьми? Это забавно. И эта была последняя связная мысль Азирафеля. Потому что вскоре ему стало совсем не до размышлений.

Кроули в эту ночь казался ему ещё более отчаянным, чем обычно. Он так самозабвенно отдавал всего себя, что это и пугало, и распаляло Азирафеля. Его тело было податливым и отзывчивым, Кроули был явно настроен согласиться на любые предложения, и с готовностью принимал любые просьбы Азирафеля.

Он всё порывался доставить ангелу как можно больше удовольствия, пытался приласкать его руками и ртом, но Азирафель вдруг остановил его.

— Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху, Кроули, — сказал он мягко, притягивая его повыше, почти укладывая на себя. В глазах Кроули на мгновение мелькнула тень того выражения, с каким он произносил сегодня фразу «я недостоин», и Азирафель снова почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце. Поэтому он продолжал настаивать, чтобы Кроули был сегодня ведущим, а Азирафель — ведомым.

И Кроули поддался на уговоры. Его жёлтые глаза загорелись, когда он, приподнявшись на локтях, с удовольствием рассматривал тело своего возлюбленного ангела. Вот такой Кроули, разгоряченный, заведенный предварительными ласками, понимающий, чего от него ждут, показался Азирафелю, наконец, пришедшим в себя и очень живым.

Ему было немного стыдно в этом признаться, но до этого момента ему казалось, что в постели их трое. И то, что Кроули удалось, наконец, прогнать из своей головы мысли о Сатане, принесло Азирафелю огромное облегчение. Нет, Владыка Ада — совсем не то существо, которое он мечтал бы увидеть в своей постели, и тем более — делить с ним Кроули…

Он откинулся на подушку и отдал себя полностью в его распоряжение. Это было так приятно — расслабиться в объятиях любимого существа, понимая, что оно сделает всё не только ради своего удовольствия, но и тебя доведет до вершин блаженства, и по возможности, одновременно.

Руки Кроули гладили его тело, и от этих прикосновений по коже проносились, как покалывания тонкими иголочками, волны пронзительного удовольствия. Пальцы его блуждали по груди, то сжимаясь вокруг затвердевших от желания сосков, то ласково их теребя.

Потом руки осмелели, спустились ниже. Азирафель издал долгий вздох, ощутив, как ладонь Кроули скользнула меж ягодиц. Вторая рука в это время занялась его членом, неторопливо двигая сжатыми пальцами вверх и вниз.

Азирафель снова не смог сдержать стон, подаваясь навстречу этим движениям, страстно желая, чтобы они ускорились, и одновременно до напряжения в мышцах, до боли во всём теле нетерпеливо ожидая большего. И Кроули не стал его разочаровать. Он аккуратно согнул ноги Азирафеля, попутно целуя его округлые колени, и осторожно, очень медленно и бережно стал входить в его тело.

Горячая волна прокатилась по телу Азирафеля, когда Кроули полностью погрузился в него, а затем начал двигаться. За ней последовала ещё одна волна, и ещё. Кроули, который ни на минуту не забывал отслеживать реакции ангела, подстроился под него, и продолжал двигаться с той же скоростью и под тем же углом.

Это было невыносимо прекрасно! Приливы острого, обжигающего удовольствия продолжали захлёстывать Азирафеля. Он зажмурил глаза, запрокинув голову назад, крепко сжал ноги на талии Кроули, подаваясь выше, позволяя любимому проникнуть в его тело ещё глубже, и чуть не задохнулся от ощущений, ставших во сто крат ярче.

Азирафель чувствовал внутри себя и над собой жар тела Кроули, ощущал под ладонями его гладкую, влажную от пота кожу, слышал каждый стон, каждый громкий вдох и короткий выдох, которые издавал Кроули. Его возлюбленный демон двигался без остановки, то размеренно и плавно, то глубоко и мощно, то отрывисто и в рваном ритме, и это всё сводило Азирафеля с ума.

Он открыл глаза, чтобы насладиться ещё и видом Кроули. И ни мгновения не пожалел. Потому что на лице демона было написано такое же наслаждение, как у Азирафеля. Глаза его сверкали в тусклом свете ночника, и, встретившись взглядом с Азирафелем, Кроули закусил губу и прибавил скорости. Теперь он вбивался в тело Азирафеля так мощно, что кровать начала трястись и поскрипывать. Глаза Азирафеля снова закатились, он не в силах был сосредоточиться и продолжать смотреть на Кроули. Он был уже на пике, и Кроули, заметив это, сжал пальцами его член, и, продолжая свои безумные толчки, начал яростно водить рукой по стволу.

Азирафель стал уже откровенно вскрикивать, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Кроули, который был сегодня в постели лидером, возбуждал его от макушки до кончиков ногтей на пальцах ног. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, и, всхлипнув особенно громко, толчками излился в кулак Кроули.

Демон издал длинный вздох, и кончил практически сразу, упиваясь зрелищем раскатанного от блаженного изнеможения ангела под собой.

Азирафель вытянул руки, и Кроули буквально упал в его объятия, придавливая своей тяжестью. И это ощущалось таким правильным, таким единственно верным. Их союз был таким прочным, единение душ таким сплоченным, что ни одному живому существу, будь он даже трижды могущественным Повелителем Ада, не удалось бы найти между ними хотя бы одну крохотную трещинку.

Кроули осторожно вышел из тела Азирафеля, и снова обмяк, сползая с него, пристраиваясь под боком, обнимая руками и закидывая ногу на его бедро. Он практически промурлыкал что-то в ухо Азирафелю, но тот не расслышал.

— Я говорю: «Спасибо тебе, ангел», — чуть громче пробормотал Кроули, усилием воли стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Они не слушались его, слипались и норовили предательски закрыться, желательно, до самого утра.

Он щекотно поцеловал Азирафеля куда-то в шею.

— Это было… это было… безумно… крышесносно… Ангел, ты так горяч… — голос Кроули становился всё тише и неразборчивее.

— Я люблю тебя, Кроули, — спокойно ответил Азирафель, нежно обнимая за плечи своего вымотанного любовника. У них обоих сегодня был чрезвычайно тяжелый день.

— Я тже… лблю тебя, Азрфель, — совсем невнятно пробормотал в ответ Кроули, похоже, уже наполовину провалившийся в сон. Через секунду дыхание его, касающееся шеи Азирафеля, стало размеренным и тихим.

— Спокойной ночи, любовь моя, — ласково проговорил Азирафель и накрыл прижавшееся к нему обнаженное тело одеялом. — Сладких снов.

**Вельзевул. Гавриил**

— Эй, архангел! — окликнул Гавриила знакомый грубоватый голос.

Вельзевул в нарядном черном фраке — по меркам Ада, конечно, нарядном, — подошла к нему, лавируя среди толпы демонов. В руках Князь Тьмы несла два бокала шампанского.

— Пузырьков в честь события века? — насмешливо предложила она, стопроцентно уверенная, что Гавриил откажется.

— Нет, спасибо, — не стал разочаровывать коллегу топ-менеджера Гавриил. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу позволить себе оскорбить храм своего тела гнусными материями.

— А я могу! — удовлетворенно отметила Вельзевул и залпом опрокинула в себя бокал шампанского, а потом отхлебнула из второго. — И чем гнуснее — тем лучше! Как тебе конференция?

Гавриил заметно оживился.

— Лучше, чем я мог надеяться! — с воодушевлением признался он. — Похоже, мои подчиненные не против мысли о том, что с оппозицией, прости, с Адом, можно заключить соглашение. Конечно, временное. И, конечно, многим надо ещё крепко поразмыслить.

Гавриил покосился на стайки ангелов, облаченных в белоснежные костюмы, нерешительно мявшихся у стен огромного зала, выделенного в самой чистой части «Курилки». Практически никто не торопился присоединяться к общей массе, состоявшей, в основном, из демонов, щеголявших в одеждах всех оттенков черного. Правда, то тут, то там в этой толпе мелькали и белые наряды ангелов, но их было меньшинство, и они буквально казались белыми воронами в огромной тёмной стае.

— Но они справятся, — уверенно закончил Гавриил. — А что твои люди? — поинтересовался он.

Вельзевул махнула рукой в сторону толпящихся у столов и на танцполе демонов.

— Сам погляди. Счастливы до коликов. Жратва, выпивка, танцы, возможность позадирать, о, прости, безнаказанно побеседовать с ангелами, плюс новая мотивация — с нашей стороны конференция прошла с оглушительным успехом.

— Вот здесь я, боюсь, чувствую некую неуверенность… Я говорю о новой мотивации, — уточнил Гавриил.

Вельзевул громко икнула.

— Чем тебе не нра… не нравится эта мотивация? — немного заплетающимся языком проговорила она. — Отличная же мысль! Слияние двух корпораций…

— Не слияние! Временное сотрудничество! — поднял палец Гавриил.

— Да один хрен! — рубанула рукой Вельзевул. — Объединение с бывшим врагом с целью противостояния с новым! Это была крутая з-з-задумка, — Вельзевул явно расслабилась после конференции, в её голос стало прорываться жужжание, что случалось с ней только при потере жёсткого самоконтроля.

— Да, да, конечно, — согласился Гавриил. — Надо только ещё поработать над новыми лозунгами. Я включу в свежесозданный отдел пропаганды Сандальфона. Чрезвычайно талантливый сотрудник. Уверен, он хорошо поладит с коллегами с вашей стороны.

— О, да! — кивнула Вельзевул. — Я направлю в этот отдел Хастура. Он умеет зажечь сердца и души, этого у него не отнять.

— По рукам, — ответил Гавриил. — Но я хотел бы еще уточнить…

— Слушай, не полоскай мне мозги, архангел, — оборвала его Вельзевул. — Я пришла на вечеринку первый раз за последние тысячи лет. Не порти мне веселье. Изложи всё завтра в служебной записке, будь добр. И мой тебе совет, повеселись!

И Вельзевул отправилась на поиски нового бокала с шампанским, небрежно помахивая опустевшими.

****

Азирафель

На конференцию они опоздали.

Потому что весь день просто расслаблялись и валялись то в постели, то на диване с пледом, то в пенной ванне. И ни одному из них не пришло в голову заглянуть в почтовый ящик, а что касается Кроули, он вообще уже очень давно не показывался в собственной квартире. О том, что в «Чистилище» проводится первая открытая конференция по обмену опытом между конкурирующими конторами, Азирафелю стало случайно известно из дежурного звонка в Небесную канцелярию непосредственно в день встречи.

Они заявились, когда банкет был уже в самом разгаре. Наверное, поэтому их появление прошло незамеченным. В просторном зале, украшенном адскими и райскими штандартами и растяжками с мотивирующими надписями, оглушительно играла музыка, на танцполе дёргались под неё толпы демонов. Ангелы, в основном, подпирали стены, скрестив руки на груди, и презрительно кривя губы. Но Азирафель, к своему удивлению, заметил и нескольких коллег, присоединившихся к танцующим демонам.

Где-то в стороне от всех он различил фигуры Гавриила и Вельзевул, о чём-то оживлённо беседующих поодаль от шумной толпы. Оба негласно тут же решили не приближаться к тому концу зала. Они прошли к столам, накрытым вдоль одной из стен. Столы были покрыты белоснежными скатертями и уставлены затейливо оформленными закусками и батареями пузатых бутылок.

— О, — протянул Кроули, — мы чуть не пропустили самое интересное.

Он тут же наполнил два бокала тёмно-бордовой жидкостью. Азирафель в это время с любопытством рассматривал зал и танцующих оккультно-эфирных созданий. Он с благодарностью принял из рук Кроули бокал с вином и подхватил с ближайшей тарелки сырный рулетик.

— Признаться, я удивлён, мой дорогой. Не ожидал от нашего руководства такого прогрессивного шага, — сообщил он Кроули, пережевывая закуску.

Краем глаза Азирафель заметил Михаила. Архангел пересекала помещение, и случайно их взгляды встретились. Она неприязненно поджала губы, увидев довольного Азирафеля, с аппетитом поглощающего угощение, выставленное здесь, в основном, для демонов, не гнушающихся потреблением пищи. Азирафель улыбнулся ей и приветствовал бокалом красного вина. Михаил дёрнула подбородком и молча прошла мимо.

Азирафель с Кроули переглянулись, в глазах у обоих заплясали насмешливые искорки. Кроули, опустошив свой бокал, поставил его на стол и приобнял Азирафеля за талию. Он склонился чуть ближе, чтобы не перекрикивать музыку.

— Может, потанцуем, ангел? — предложил он доверительным тоном.

Азирафель поморщился и кивнул в сторону танцпола, откуда доносилась чересчур ритмичная, на вкус ангела, музыка.

— Только, если подо что-то более благозвучное.

— Как пожелаешь.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и из мощных колонок, расставленных по периметру танцпола, полились знакомые мелодичные звуки.

— Подойдёт? — осведомился Кроули и подал руку Азирафелю.

Ангел охотно дал себя увлечь в сторону танцпола. Он положил руки на плечи Кроули, а тот обнял его за пояс. Из колонок звучала «Love of my life», окружающие их демоны и немногочисленные ангелы расступились, ошеломленно разглядывая медленно танцующую парочку.

Честно говоря, посмотреть было на что, как и было чему поудивляться. Азирафель заявился на банкет, одетый в тщательно подогнанный по фигуре костюм-тройку глубокого чёрного цвета. Кроули же, напротив, щеголял в ослепительно белых одеждах, элегантный и невероятно сексуальный (с точки зрения Азирафеля, разумеется, не отводящего от него восхищённого взгляда весь танец).

Растерявшиеся было демоны вдруг пришли в себя, тоже разбились на парочки и последовали их примеру. Азирафель, склонив голову на плечо Кроули, неожиданно увидел за его спиной Уриил, неуверенно переступающую ногами рядом с ведущей её Дагон. Ангел и демон о чём-то беседовали в танце, но, судя по тому, как пальцы их судорожно сплетались, расстояние между телами неуклонно сокращалось, а выражения лиц при этом отнюдь не выглядели готовыми к битве, беспокоиться было не о чём.

Азирафель, весь во власти сладостного безрассудства, осуществленного на пару с Кроули, испытывал необычайный эмоциональный подъём. Плевать, абсолютно плевать, что будут думать и говорить начальство и коллеги-ангелы. Перед глазами его проплывали изумленное лицо Михаила, скандализованное лицо Гавриила, раздосадованные лица прочих ангелов, восхищённые лица демонов. Вельзевул подняла бутылку с шампанским, салютуя им, а затем отпила прямо из горлышка.

Старый мир, к которому они привыкли за свои долгие жизни, неуклонно рушился. И прямо в эту минуту вокруг них создавался новый. В котором два противоборствующих лагеря, наконец, сделали первый шаг к сближению. Но объединялись они ради нового противостояния, планы на которое лелеяли обе руководящие верхушки. Ожидалось, что новым врагом для единой супер-корпорации станет человечество…

Но ни Азирафель, ни Кроули, пока об этом не знали. Сегодня они просто танцевали, и не было сейчас для них никого в этом мире, кроме того, кто танцевал напротив, взгляд к взгляду, губы к губам, кто был самым дорогим существом на свете, смыслом существования, любовью всей жизни. А обо всём остальном они подумают завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Генрих Крамер - автор бестселлера "Молот ведьм"


	6. Винни-Пух и все-все-все

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе появляется Адам, поэтому она напоминает нам о персонажах известного произведения Алана Милна, написанного им для детей. Мне кажется, из Адама получился бы идеальный Кристофер Робин.  
Отсылок получилось не очень много, но они есть :)
> 
> Рейтинг главы - R.

Они лежали на широкой кровати в квартире Кроули. Сегодня ради разнообразия они решили провести ночь здесь. Растения Кроули требовали ухода, к тому же Азирафелю нравилась обстановка в квартире Кроули. Его демон идеально в неё вписывался, и Азирафель не уставал любоваться видом обнаженного поджарого тела на чёрных простынях кровати.

Впрочем, холод здесь стоял тоже адский. Поэтому приятное глазу зрелище скоро пришлось спрятать под пухлым одеялом. Кроули благодарно прижался к мягкому боку Азирафеля, потерся носом о его ухо.

— Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафель. — У тебя нос холодный!

Кроули кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, какие холодные у меня руки… — и он быстрым движением сунул обе руки под одеяло и прижал ледяные ладони к голому животу ангела.

Азирафель возмущенно вскрикнул, и не смог удержаться от упрека:

— Что же выходит, я напрасно так старательно грел тебя последние полчаса?

— Не сердись, ангел, — примирительно чмокнул его в щеку Кроули. — Ты грел просто великолепно. Это были самые жаркие полчаса в моей жизни…

Он намеревался убрать было руки с тела Азирафеля, но тут же оказался пойманным за запястья. Азирафель положил его ладони обратно, и ещё прижал сверху своими.

— Нет уж, не выпущу, пока не потеплеют, — строго проговорил он. — Иначе понадобится ещё полчаса, чтобы согреть тебя повторно, а потом ты, конечно, будешь жаловаться, что хочешь спать, и тогда точно не расскажешь мне то, что намеревался весь вечер…

— Да. Намеревался, — со вздохом отозвался Кроули.

Он пристроил голову на плече ангела. О том, какое задание он получил лично от Сатаны, Кроули поведал Азирафелю ещё до памятного банкета в «Курилке». (Ох, какой фурор произвела их с Азирафелем эпатажная выходка с долгим поцелуем посреди медленного танца! Кроули до сих пор довольно жмурился при воспоминании о том, какими вытянутыми были в тот момент лица прочих ангелов, и как улюлюкали им демоны).

Но сейчас, немного размякший после близости, Кроули решился больше не оттягивать момент, и рассказать Азирафелю о том, почему Сатана доверил это задание именно ему. Признаться, наконец, что он был у Владыки Ада на особом счету из-за его связи с ним в прошлом…

Нет, конечно, всего он рассказывать не стал. Это заняло бы всю ночь, получилось бы излишне драматично, и выглядело бы как попытка напроситься на жалость. Кроули просто в двух словах дал понять Азирафелю, что раньше он был любовником Люцифера.

Он умолк, и, лёжа на плече у Азирафеля, обрадовался, что не видит сейчас лица ангела. Впрочем, Азирафель по-прежнему казался таким же расслабленным, и его большие пальцы всё так же плавно выписывали круги по тыльной стороне ладоней Кроули. Руки демона уже давно согрелись, но Азирафель не спешил отпускать их, а Кроули и подавно не собирался их убирать с тёплого живота ангела.

Какое-то время Азирафель молчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Кроули уже начал паниковать и сокрушаться, что напрасно решил ему признаться. Как вдруг Азирафель задумчиво проронил:

— Что ж. Это вполне естественно.

Кроули даже привстал на локте и изумленно заглянул в лицо Азирафелю, подумав, что ослышался. Но Азирафель солнечно улыбнулся ему и пояснил:

— Я тебя отлично понимаю, Кроули. Признаться, в своё время я и сам тоже был немножко влюблен в него.

— Что?! — степень шока Кроули было невозможно передать словами.

Азирафель хихикнул в ответ на его эмоциональную реакцию.

— А кто нет? — пожал он плечами. — Люцифер был прекраснейшим созданием Бога и самым первым среди ангелов. Я до сих пор жалею, что так никогда и не решился подойти к нему и заговорить.

Кроули передернуло.

— Азирафель, я счастлив, что ты не познакомился с ним ближе, — с чувством проговорил он.

Азирафель посмотрел на Кроули. Во взгляде его сквозило нежное сочувствие.

— А то, что ты познакомился с ним тогда, делает тебя несчастным?

Кроули хотел было немедленно ответить «Да!», но помедлил.

— Нет, — признался он. — Если бы этого не произошло… Страшно подумать, ангел. Тогда у нас с тобой была бы совсем другая история. Я ни о чём не жалею, правда.

Кроули склонился ближе к лицу Азирафеля и поцеловал его.

— Давай спать? Завтра нам предстоит поездка в Тадфилд.

Он улегся рядом с Азирафелем, и почувствовал, как тёплые руки обвили его за талию.

— Спокойной ночи, Кроули.

Уже засыпая, Кроули подумал, что он правильно сделал, что не рассказал Азирафелю о том, как Сатана угрожал ему запытать ангела, если Кроули откажется выполнять задание. Хотя, Азирафель, конечно, четко разделял Люцифера в его бытность ангелом и нынешнего Владыку Преисподней. И прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что ту персону, которой он восхищался издалека и в которую даже был втайне влюблен, уже совершенно ничего не связывает с Сатаной. В любом случае, Кроули был рад, что не испортил Азирафелю приятные воспоминания.

— Спокойной ночи, ангел. Сладких снов.

…

Руки Кроули расслабленно лежали на руле «Бентли», любимый ангел сидел на пассажирском сиденье рядом с ним. Стоит лишь протянуть руку и коснёшься его колена. Что Кроули и проделал, недолго думая.

Азирафель спокойно положил свою ладонь поверх руки Кроули. Но произнес он не совсем те слова, что от него ожидались.

— Который час, Кроули? — И, покосившись на приборную панель, сам же себе и ответил. — О, уже одиннадцать!

Кроули на миг отвел взгляд от дороги, чтобы покоситься на Азирафеля.

— Ну и что? — невозмутимо пожал плечами он. — Адам ждёт нас не раньше часа дня. Мы же звонили ему вчера, ангел.

Азирафелю даже не пришлось настаивать с просьбой помогать Кроули в выполнении личного задания Сатаны. Его участие словно подразумевалось по умолчанию. И, надо сказать, Азирафеля, напротив, немало бы оскорбил отказ Кроули принимать его помощь.

Номер телефона семьи Янгов — не та комбинация чисел, которую так легко забыть. Они немного поспорили, кому разговаривать, и спор выиграл Азирафель.

— Если я умею уговаривать клиентов не покупать нужную им книгу, убедить родителей мальчика, что двое незнакомых мужчин приедут в гости к их сыну просто поболтать, и что это совершенно в порядке вещей, мне не составит труда, — важно отметил Азирафель.

Кроули ничего не осталось, кроме как согласиться. Но трубку поднял сам Адам, поэтому Азирафель передал её Кроули. Тот быстро включил громкую связь.

— Э-э… Антихрист, как жизнь? — преувеличенно бодро начал Кроули.

— Я — Адам Янг, — услышали они оба спокойный голос мальчика. — И я вас помню.

— Гм… — Кроули сглотнул.

Он ни за что бы не признался Азирафелю, что волновался сейчас больше, чем человеческие дети переживают на экзаменах в своих школах. Антихрист, несмотря на то, что он переписал реальность, всё ещё оставался для него сыном его Владыки. Могущественным существом, чьи силы явно превосходили собственные способности Кроули. Мальчиком, которого они с Азирафелем, между прочим, пытались убить прошлым летом… Да, у них была суровая необходимость. Мир рушился, и одна жизнь в обмен на миллионы казалась единственно правильным выбором. Но такое ведь тоже легко не забывается, верно?

Поэтому Кроули заметно побледнел и промямлил в трубку:

— Рад слышать, мальчик.

— Меня зовут Адам, — повторил голос Антихриста. — Зачем вы оба мне звоните? Ни за что не поверю, что соскучились.

— Оба? — слабо спросил Кроули.

— Ты и твой друг-ангел. Он ведь стоит рядом, верно?

— Слушай, Адам. Ты прав, у нас к тебе дело. И рад, что ты помнишь нас, и знаешь, кто мы. Надеюсь, маме с папой ты об этом не рассказывал.

— Нет, конечно. Они бы всё равно не поверили, — признался мальчик.

Тут Азирафель потерял терпение, и жестом попросил у Кроули телефон.

— Здравствуй, Адам, — начал он приветливым тоном. — Это я, Азирафель. Как уже тебе сказал мой друг, мы…

— О, привет, ты — тот ангел, который хотел в меня стрелять?

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись. Вести беседу с Антихристом оказалось труднее, чем они предполагали.

— Ты прав, — мягко ответил Азирафель. — Адам. У нас к тебе важное дело. Мы могли бы встретиться с тобой в ближайшие дни и поговорить? Боюсь, это совершенно не телефонный разговор.

В трубке некоторое время была тишина. Потом голос Адама произнёс:

— Да, думаю, да. Вообще-то, у нас в школе сейчас карантин. Так что до пятницы я совершенно свободен. Можете приехать хоть завтра.

— Это было бы чудесно, — ответил Азирафель.

— Хорошо. Только не раньше часу дня, я обещал маме с утра помочь ей с уборкой дома и сходить в магазин.

Азирафель заулыбался.

— Ты отличный сын, Адам, уверен, твоя мама гордится тобой.

— Ага. Ну, до завтра, — сказал Адам. — Привет твоему другу-демону. — И отключил связь.

Азирафель вернул телефон Кроули.

— Ну, про крайней мере, силы Антихриста всё ещё при нём, что не может не радовать, — проговорил Азирафель, стараясь придать голосу бодрый энтузиазм. — Будем надеяться, что он не держит на нас зла.

Кроули рухнул в кресло и развалился в нём, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

— Хотел бы нас убить, давно сделал бы это, — заметил Кроули.

Азирафель невольно шагнул ближе.

— Кроули, что ты такое говоришь?

— А что? У него было полгода на раздумье, — развёл руками Кроули. — Достаточно, чтобы понять, злится он на нас или нет. Как ты думаешь, ангел, мальчик согласится нам помочь? — Кроули поднял взгляд на Азирафеля.

— На его месте я бы не торопился возвращать Сатану на Землю, — признался Азирафель. — Значит, нам придётся хорошо поработать, чтобы убедить его.

— Вот это самое трудное…

И они оба глубоко вздохнули.

…Азирафель моргнул. Он на минуту отвлёкся, вспоминая вчерашний телефонный разговор с Антихристом. Между тем Кроули обеспокоенно тормошил его за плечо.

— Азирафель? Зачем ты спрашивал про время?

— О, прости, Кроули, ничего серьёзного, — Азирафель улыбнулся и поймал его ладонь на своём плече. — На самом деле, я думал о том, что время завтрака уже давно прошло, а обед ещё не наступил…

— Ангел, — Кроули со вздохом посмотрел на него, потом вернул свою руку обратно на руль «Бентли». — Только не говори, что ты проголодался.

— Именно это я и хочу сказать. И, признаться честно, я бы не отказался сейчас от блинчиков с мёдом.

Кроули затормозил у развилки. Шоссе разделялось здесь надвое, и влево вела дорога в небольшой посёлок. На пересечении дорог стояла автобусная остановка. Здесь же недалеко они оба заметили придорожное кафе.

Внутри было уютно и вполне по домашнему, хотя, пожалуй, несколько тесновато. Небольшие столы, покрытые настоящими ткаными скатертями, сухоцветы в вазочках, добродушная немолодая уже леди в переднике в горошек за стойкой. И ни одного посетителя в этот час.

Азирафель и Кроули подошли к прилавку.

— Чем могу помочь, джентльмены? Желаете чай, кофе? Завтрак? — женщина улыбалась дружелюбно и вежливо.

— Кофе, — бросил Кроули.

— Завтрак, если вас не затруднит, — одновременно произнёс Азирафель.

Официантка, она же кассирша, и, вероятнее всего, хозяйка этого заведения, улыбнулась и уточнила:

— Из кофе есть только американо. На завтрак могу предложить яичницу с беконом или тосты с джемом.

— Простите, а блинчиков с мёдом у вас нет? — немного разочарованно произнес Азирафель.

— К сожалению, блинчики мы не готовим, — покачала головой женщина.

— В таком случае, мне тосты, пожалуйста… Кроули?

Азирафель взглянул на друга. Кроули отмахнулся от предложения:

— Только кофе, — и прошёл за дальний от кассы столик, ожидая, пока Азирафель оплатит заказ и присоединится к нему.

— Мне смертельно надоела эта возня, ангел, — мрачно проговорил Кроули, обращаясь к Азирафелю, едва он уселся рядом с ним на стуле.

Азирафель удивленно поднял брови.

— Думаю, здесь не часто бывает много посетителей, поэтому, неудивительно, что здешний сервис несколько медлителен, но вежливость, с которой нас обслужили, искупает…

— Да нет же, Азирафель, — устало качнул головой Кроули. — Я говорю не о кафе. О нас. Об этом проклятом задании. О работе вообще.

В это время хозяйка принесла на подносе горячий кофе и тосты. Азирафель благодарно кивнул ей, и, когда она вернулась за стойку, положил ладонь на руку Кроули и с жаром зашептал:

— Кроули, кто ещё поймёт тебя лучше меня. Я, конечно, разделяю твои эмоции, но… с нашей работы не увольняются.

— Я знаю.

Кроули вздохнул и принялся бездумно помешивать кофе ложечкой, забыв, что ещё не положил сахар. Азирафель покачал головой и погладил пальцы Кроули. Потом поглядел на свою тарелку и занялся тостами.

— На самом деле, я давно думаю о том же, мой дорогой, — признался Азирафель, намазывая хрустящий кусочек хлеба джемом из маленькой соусницы. — Можно сказать, это моя мечта.

— Мечта? — недоверчиво переспросил Кроули.

— Я знаю, я не рассказывал тебе о ней. Она немного наивна…

Кроули с серьезным видом склонил голову, показывая, что он весь внимание. Азирафель продолжал разглаживать ложечкой слой джема, хотя он и без того уже был идеально ровным.

— Я иногда представляю себе, что мы уехали из Лондона. Живём где-то в провинции, в зелёной деревушке со старинной мельницей на реке. Или в живописном городке недалеко от побережья, где-нибудь в Саут-Даунс. У нас есть коттедж с садом. И, самое главное, ни Раю, ни Аду до нас нет дела…

Азирафель вздохнул и поднял глаза на Кроули.

— Но это слишком глупая мечта, чтобы стать реальностью, правда?

Он отложил ложечку и почти с ожесточением откусил кусок от тоста, который держал перед собой. Кроули придвинулся ближе вместе со стулом. Склонился к Азирафелю, и вдруг неожиданно тоже цапнул кусочек его тоста. Азирафель моргнул.

— Совсем не глупая, ангел, — улыбнулся Кроули, прожевав и проглотив тост с джемом. Удивительно, но хорошее настроение, кажется, начало к нему возвращаться. — Позволь мне нагло её позаимствовать? Я бы не отказался разделить с тобой тот коттедж на юге, Азирафель.

Счастливая улыбка озарила лицо Азирафеля.

— Ах, Кроули! — он порывисто обнял его. — Разумеется, я не мыслил о жизни в том коттедже без тебя! Я очень рад, что ты разделяешь эту мечту со мной. Только жаль, что ей не суждено сбыться. Кто же нас с тобой отпустит…

— Знаешь, у людей есть отличная поговорка: всё меняется. Возможно, когда-нибудь что-то изменится и для нас. К тому же, я бы предпочёл называть её не мечтой, а целью, — добавил он с улыбкой и поднялся со стула. — Пойдем, ангел?

Чем ближе они подъезжали к Оксфордширу, тем отчетливее пейзаж за окнами машины начинал белеть. Когда «Бентли» въехала в Тадфилд, Азирафелю и Кроули показалось, что они попали в заснеженное волшебное царство. Пушистые сугробы идеальной формы окружали дома, чьи крыши были укрыты снегом, словно шапками, а деревья вокруг были картинно припорошены белыми снежными покрывалами.

Они переглянулись. В глазах обоих читалось одно: «Адам». Антихрист по-прежнему оставался маленьким мальчиком, который любил Рождество и не мыслил себе зиму без снега.

«Бентли» лихо притормозила на аккуратно очищенной дорожке перед домом Янгов. Во дворе их уже поджидал сам Адам, одетый в теплую куртку и полосатую яркую шапочку. Под ногами у него крутился Барбос. Не успел Кроули выйти из машины, как адский пёс с возмущенным лаем набросился на него.

— Эй, отгони своё животное, — возмутился Кроули, пытаясь лягнуть пса, пока Барбос прыгал рядом, явно примериваясь, с какой стороны будет сподручнее вцепиться в его лодыжку.

Барбос остатками своей адской души чуял демоническое происхождение незваного гостя, и этот запах страшно нервировал собачонку и затрагивал глубоко внутри какие-то неведомые струны, которые Барбосу, честно говоря, очень не хотелось бы тревожить вообще никогда. Он предпочел бы, чтобы пахнущий чем-то смутно знакомым, но очень неприятным для Барбоса, убрался отсюда подальше.

— Барбос, к ноге! — скомандовал Адам.

Пёс послушно отбежал к хозяину, продолжая возмущенно потявкивать на Кроули. На Азирафеля, стоявшего рядом, он при этом не обращал ни малейшего внимания.

— Здравствуй, Адам, — приветливо поздоровался Азирафель. — Вижу, у вас тут уютно.

Он обвёл рукой вокруг. Кроули подошёл ближе, с опаской поглядывая на Барбоса, и буркнул, поднимая ладонь:

— Привет.

— Я хотел, чтобы на Рождество к нам заглянул Санта, но Пеппер сказала, что мы уже слишком взрослые, чтобы верить в него. И вот, нам остался только снег, — немного разочарованно проговорил Адам. Потом он махнул рукой в сторону леса. — Пойдем туда? Прогуляемся и поговорим по дороге. — И в ответ на немой вопрос обоих гостей он объяснил:

— Я обещал маме выгулять Барбоса.

Они неспешно двинулись вперёд по проселочной дороге. Через несколько минут деревья уже стояли вокруг плотной завесой, скрывая их от глаз прохожих. Адам провел Азирафеля и Кроули ещё немного дальше, и они оказались на обширной поляне.

— Это наше с Барбосом любимое место, ребята про него не знают, — признался Адам. — Он медленно повёл рукой, и поляна тут же чудесным образом преобразилась. Снег мгновенно испарился, земля покрылась сочной зеленой травкой, в которой проглядывали белые ромашки и синие колокольчики. Тут и там замелькали яркие бабочки. Барбос, забыв о манящей лодыжке Кроули, тут же помчался на них охотиться. Адам рассмеялся.

— Он просто обожает гоняться за бабочками! Глупенький мой пёсик! — и добавил, немного помолчав. — А вы ведь тоже умеете творить чудеса, да?

— Умеем, — утвердительно кивнул Кроули.

Адам радостно заулыбался.

— Это хорошо! В смысле, очень круто! Знаете, иногда очень тоскливо от мысли, что я один такой на всём свете…

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись.

— Мы тебя очень хорошо понимаем, Адам, — мягко проговорил Азирафель. — Но позволь нам перейти ближе к теме разговора, из-за которого мы приехали…

Но Адам ещё не закончил говорить.

— С Брайаном, Уэнсли и Пеппер, конечно, здорово. Но иногда хочется поделиться с кем-нибудь, кто тоже умеет… вот это всё, — Адам махнул рукой в сторону цветущей лужайки. — Но это, конечно, странно, — желать подружиться с существами, которые хотели тебя убить.

И Адам открыто заглянул в лицо сначала одному, а потом другому.

— Адам, слушай, — нетерпеливо начал Кроули. — Мы не собираемся извиняться за то намерение, потому что это звучало бы глупо. В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что мы когда-нибудь смогли бы убить тебя своими руками, ведь твои силы оберегают тебя от постороннего вмешательства… Я не собираюсь ходить вокруг да около и деликатничать с тобой. Мы приехали сюда, потому что Сатана нуждается в твоём содействии. Он хочет посетить Землю, и только в твоих силах открыть ему путь сюда, — в лоб выпалил Кроули.

Адам всё ещё смотрел на них.

— Жаль, что ребята валяются по домам с гриппом, — сказал он, наконец, — им было бы жутко интересно такое послушать.

— Адам, — вмешался Азирафель, — я знаю, наша просьба звучит для тебя дико… Я и сам до конца не верю, что участвую в этом. И я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не обязан помогать нам. Но, дело в том, что Кроули… — Азирафель коротко взглянул на стоявшего рядом демона, — Сатана может очень жестоко обойтись с ним, если Кроули не выполнит его задание. И, боюсь, что опасность грозит и мне тоже.

Кроули вскинулся и издал невнятный, но очень возмущенный звук. Да, он должен был сообразить, что проницательный ангел обо всём очень быстро догадается. Не так уж сложно понять, что истинным мотивом Кроули согласиться выполнять поручение Владыки был, в первую очередь, страх за жизнь Азирафеля.

Адам прошел к поваленному стволу дерева и сел на него, приглашая собеседников тоже присаживаться. Азирафель пристроился на том же стволе чуть поодаль, Кроули просто сел на камень поближе к нему. Адам задумчиво поковырял пальцем трухлявую кору ствола. В дальнем конце поляны заливисто тявкал Барбос, обнаружив старую кроличью нору.

— Только не вздумай лезть в неё, глупый пёсик! — крикнул ему Адам! — Застрянешь, как в прошлый раз, а мне потом тебя вытаскивать!

Потом он повернулся обратно.

— Знаете, я ведь не держу на вас зла, — признался он и улыбнулся. — Просто поддразнивал.

Азирафель вздохнул, а Кроули не сдержался и возмущённо фыркнул.

— В любом случае, цель у вас была хорошая, вы хотели спасти мир, как и я. Думаю, одно это уже может стать поводом для дружбы, правда? — Адам нерешительно улыбнулся.

— Я был бы очень польщён называться твоим другом, Адам, — серьёзно ответил Азирафель, и легонько толкнул в плечо Кроули, сидящего у его ног.

— А? Да, да. Я не против дружбы с Антихристом, — проговорил он. — Так что ты скажешь насчёт появления Сатаны на Земле?

Адам весело взглянул на них.

— Ну, только если в качестве услуги моим новым друзьям. — Адам поразмышлял немного, покачивая ногой. — Да. Пусть приходит. Гуляет, смотрит. Но с одним условием, чтобы руками ничего не трогал. Не люблю, когда ломают мои игрушки, — слегка нахмурился он.

Азирафель слегка отшатнулся, а Кроули заметно побледнел. Отдача от мощи, которой были напитаны эти слова, была поистине сногсшибательной.

— Только не прямо сейчас, — добавил Адам невозмутимо. — У нас скоро экзамены. Вот на Пасху, пожалуйста, в школе как раз начнутся каникулы.

Адам мельком взглянул на лица своих новых друзей.

— Адам, — начал Азирафель, уже пришедший в себя. На него произвело огромное впечатление то, что он оказался свидетелем процесса переписывания реальности. — А что, если Сатана заявится прямо сюда? Если он захочет увидеться с тобой?

— В самом деле, — подхватил Кроули. — Ведь с него станется заявиться с мстительными планами… — Кроули передёрнул плечами, словно от холода, хотя на полянке стояла мягкая весенняя погода.

— Может, нам стоит остаться здесь в качестве поддержки? — предложил Азирафель.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, — легкомысленно махнул рукой Адам. — Конечно, он придёт сюда. Но я не боюсь папу, когда он ругает меня за сломанную ветку на яблоне мистера Тайлера, неужели я испугаюсь Сатану? Пусть приходит, я присмотрю за ним. О, я покажу ему наш штаб, и фокусы, которым научил Барбоса!

Азирафель не смог сдержать улыбку, а Кроули лишь скорчил кислую гримасу. Он сильно сомневался, что Владыка окажется в восторге от такого приёма.

— В таком случае, Адам, мы тебе глубоко благодарны, — с искренней признательностью произнес Азирафель.

— Антихрист… то есть, Адам, я твой должник, — просто добавил Кроули.

Адам подскочил со ствола дерева и свистом подозвал Барбоса.

— Нам пора, я обещал маме надолго не пропадать. Не хотите ли зайти в гости? — предложил он. — Мама сегодня пекла блинчики, и к чаю у нас есть мёд и черничное варенье.

Азирафель тоскливо взглянул на Кроули. Тот округлил глаза и замотал головой. Азирафель вздохнул:

— Прости, Адам, но мы вынуждены отказаться. Нам тоже пора возвращаться в Лондон.

— Очень жаль, — произнес немного разочарованный Адам.

Он оглянулся, и под его взглядом зеленая трава на лужайке покрылась снегом, бабочки исчезли, температура быстро понизилась.

Кроули и Азирафель тоже поднялись, собираясь покинуть лес. Вдруг Кроули остановился, похлопал себя по карманам пиджака. Потом вытащил какой-то небольшой пакетик в яркой упаковке и сунул в руку удивленному Адаму.

— На, держи. Это стикеры. Случайно завалялись, — проговорил он, почесав кончик носа.

Адам разглядел надписи и логотипы на упаковке.

— О, такое старьё! Круто! — восхищённо воскликнул он. — Поделюсь с Брайаном, если ты не против? Он просто без ума от Доктора!

Они вместе дошли до дома Янгов, где Кроули оставил «Бентли». У машины они тепло попрощались с Адамом.

— Вы можете приезжать ко мне, если хотите. Я буду рад! — сказал мальчик. — Ну, пока!

Он махнул им рукой на прощание и забежал в дом. В это время Барбос улучил момент и, незаметно подобравшись к Кроули, всё-таки вцепился в его ногу всеми своими пусть и мелкими, но очень острыми зубами.

Азирафель всплеснул руками, а Кроули взвыл от неожиданности и задёргал ногой, пытаясь стряхнуть с неё мстительную собачонку. Барбос отлетел от него и с довольным видом потрусил в свою конуру. Кроули же, прихрамывая, забрался в машину и в сердцах хлопнул дверью. Азирафелю, который стоял снаружи, было видно только, как под очками горят от ярости глаза Кроули и шевелятся губы, скорее всего, изрыгая потоки экспрессивных ругательств, направленных на всех адских псов вместе взятых. Он подождал с минуту, пока разъярённый демон не выпустил пар и умолк, а потом сел в машину.

— Больно? — участливо поинтересовался Азирафель, тщательно скрывая улыбку в уголках губ.

— Терпимо, — буркнул Кроули.

— Дай поцелую, и всё пройдёт? — всё-таки не выдержал и улыбнулся Азирафель.

Кроули тоже усмехнулся в ответ:

— Ловлю тебя на слове, ангел.

И немедленно потянулся к его губам. Обхватил затылок Азирафеля, начал целовать, жарко выдыхая в губы. Кроули чувствовал, как напряжение, сковавшее его после посещения Ада, где он получил задание от Владыки, покидает его. Адам, действительно, обещал исполнить их просьбу, до Пасхи ещё куча времени, они с Азирафелем снова наедине в его любимой машине. У Кроули была масса причин чувствовать себя, наконец, расслабившимся и даже почти счастливым.

— Кроули… — прервал поцелуй Азирафель. — Может, мы отъедем хотя бы от дома Адама? — предложил он, глазами выразительно указывая за стекло автомобиля.

Кроули оглянулся. Из окна дома им приветливо помахал Адам, а рядом с ним стояла его мать, Дейдре Янг, с округлившимися глазами рассматривающая странных незнакомцев, целующихся в машине на их подъездной дорожке.

Азирафель не сдержал короткий смешок, а Кроули чертыхнулся, завёл мотор и поспешно вырулил на проезжую часть. Он рассмеялся уже на шоссе, когда «Бентли» набрала скорость, а побелевшие живые изгороди, мелькающие по обочинам дороги, постепенно сменились обычными кустами без малейшего намёка на снег.

Кроули затормозил машину и, положив локоть на спинку своего сиденья, повернулся к Азирафелю.

— Надеюсь, теперь это считается достаточно далеким расстоянием? — спросил он, снимая очки и лихо отбрасывая их на приборную панель. — Ты задолжал мне поцелуй, ангел.

Азирафель со смехом потянулся к нему.

— Обещаю вернуть сторицей… — проговорил он, — но с одним условием.

— Каким ещё условием? В моём контракте этого не было! — притворно возмутился Кроули.

Азирафель коснулся пальцами его щеки, нежно принуждая Кроули повернуть голову в сторону заднего сиденья «Бентли».

— Только, если мы переберемся туда, дорогой мой, — многообещающим шепотом пояснил Азирафель.

Кроули не нужно было повторять дважды. Уже через пару минут они оба сидели позади и жадно целовались. Вдруг Азирафель отстранился.

— Ну что ж, долг я вернул, теперь можно ехать дальше, — лукаво произнес он и сделал вид, будто собрался открывать дверцу.

Кроули быстрым жестом поймал его полу пиджака и притянул обратно.

— Даже не думай так шутить, Азирафель. Я всё равно не поверю, что пересаживаться на заднее сиденье тебе понадобилось только из-за пары поцелуев.

Голос Кроули звучал хрипло от накатившего возбуждения. Зрачки его расширились и казались теперь почти круглыми. И тут Азирафеля так пробрало, что все кокетливые игры вылетели из головы. Такой Кроули всегда заводил его с полуоборота. Разгоряченный, похотливо выгибающийся под его руками, быстро и без капли стеснения стягивающий с себя джинсы, с развратной улыбочкой расстегивающий молнию на ширинке брюк Азирафеля. Такого Кроули хотелось подминать под себя и долго и с упоением трахать, слушая громкие стоны и ощущая, как впиваются в кожу на спине острые ногти, как обвиваются вокруг талии длинные ноги, как бедра под ним бесстыдно подмахивают, насаживаясь всё глубже и сильнее на его возбужденный до предела член.

Азирафель негромко застонал, распаляясь возникшей перед глазами яркой картинкой, и всем телом навалился на Кроули, как и в своих мыслях, увлекая его на кожаное сиденье, подминая под себя. У него на мгновение даже потемнело перед глазами. Казалось, вся кровь моментально прилила к паху, заставляя член вставать в каменный стояк.

Кроули прерывисто вздохнул под ним, ерзая обнаженной задницей по холодной обивке, устраиваясь поудобнее, раздвигая колени.

При виде этой безоглядной готовности Кроули, этой безмолвной покорности, в голове у Азирафеля внезапно словно вспыхнула молния. Кроули не часто был с Азирафелем таким. Обычно он проявлял больше инициативы в их сексуальных утехах. Но порой он казался более задумчивым и погруженным в себя, чем обычно, и в такие дни в постели Кроули становился вот таким, предельно покорным, с готовностью ловившим каждый его взгляд и каждое его слово, принимавшим любое желание Азирафеля, позволяющим ему любые эксперименты с его телом…

Азирафель вспомнил, каким жалким приполз домой ночью Кроули после встречи с Сатаной в Аду и внезапно чуть не зарычал от пронзившего его откровения.

Все эти годы, эти сотни и тысячи лет, Кроули не мог изгнать из своих воспоминаний Владыку Ада. Он, конечно, загонял эти воспоминания поглубже, но избавиться от них полностью, видимо, был не в состоянии. Иногда они всплывали на поверхность, и, вероятно, он и сам не вполне осознавал, что возвращается в эти минуты в далекое прошлое.

Азирафель в бессильном гневе склонился над Кроули. Прижал его крепко к себе, тотчас же выгнувшегося ему навстречу, дернувшего бедрами, ослепленного желанием. Кроули со стоном выдохнул умоляющим голосом:

— Скорее, Азирафель, я безумно хочу тебя…

«Интересно, говорил ли он такие же слова своему Владыке?»

Азирафель содрогнулся от этой ужасающей, такой неуместной сейчас и просто отвратительной по своей сути мысли. Он и не хотел знать, и в то же время какой-то тщательно таимой в самой глубине частицей себя страстно желал узнать те стыдные подробности, о которых Кроули вряд ли когда-нибудь расскажет, но намёки на которые иногда прорывались сами собой. Как сегодня.

Сомнение ядовитой змеёй заползло в его мысли. Какой Кроули был настоящим? Что было первичным для него? Он любил жесткий секс, потому что ему это просто нравилось, или потому что до встречи с Азирафелем и не знал, что может быть иначе?

Азирафеля охватило жгучее нетерпение. Он поспешил прогнать эти пустые домыслы. Его даже затрясло от того, как сильно ему хотелось не просто заняться сексом с Кроули, а выбить из его головы, из памяти тела, из каждой нити сущности Кроули любое воспоминание о том, что творил с ним когда-то Владыка Люцифер.

Он одним рывком погрузил член в тело Кроули. Демон дёрнулся, застонал, закатил глаза. Азирафель начал двигаться. Ярость и злость на Сатану, на Ад, на терпение и смирение Кроули кипели в нём и требовали выхода. Он ловил себя на мысли, что и сам сейчас не слишком-то нежен, но он видел под собой распростертое на чёрном сиденье тело Кроули, наблюдал, как часто вздымается его грудь, как из полураскрытых губ вырываются тихие стоны. Азирафель видел, какое наслаждение дарит ему, и не мог остановиться. Он снова и снова вбивался в его тело, и смотрел, смотрел во все глаза, как член его глубоко погружается в узкое отверстие, входит до самого предела, заставляя Кроули вскрикивать, а потом выходит, разгоряченный, влажный от сотворенной поспешным чудом смазки, чтобы немедленно повторить этот сводящий с ума цикл с самого начала.

Кроули тоже был возбужден до предела. Его член подрагивал всякий раз, когда Азирафель находил особо удачный угол, и Кроули пробивало, будто током, острой волной ощущений. В один из таких моментов он потянулся рукой к своему члену, чтобы помочь себе приблизить накатывающийся оргазм. Но не успел он даже коснуться себя, как Азирафель неожиданно прорычал: «Не смей!», и Кроули поспешно одернул руку.

Азирафель до крови прикусил себе язык. Он сам не понимал, что заставило его выкрикнуть этот приказ. И тут же пожалел, что слово назад не воротишь. Потому что Кроули, не открывая глаз, и, похоже, не слишком соображая, что он делает, покорно закинул обе руки за голову и скрестил их. На взгляд Азирафеля это выглядело так, будто руки Кроули были связаны. Но больше всего его поразила та привычная покорность, с которой он, без малейших возражений, оставил попытки прикоснуться к себе, предоставив своё тело полностью в распоряжение своего… господина?

Нет, нет! Азирафель не хотел этого, он не желал такого Кроули. Они не в Аду, и никто не имеет сейчас никакой власти над ним, и это Азирафель рядом с ним, а вовсе не…

Азирафель прекратил двигаться.

— Кроули, открой глаза, любовь моя, — взмолился он.

И Кроули ощутимо вздрогнул всем телом. Открыл глаза, удивленно проморгался.

— Ангел? Что-то не так? Почему ты остановился? — хриплым голосом спросил он.

Азирафель мотнул головой.

— Всё в порядке, мой дорогой.

Азирафелю хотелось укутать своего любимого в толстые слои заботы и неги, холить и лелеять его своей любовью, целовать его в лоб и шептать глупые нежности.

Он вышел из него, дотянулся рукой до всё ещё заведенных вверх запястий Кроули, упирающихся в дверцу автомобиля, и ласково потянул их к себе. Кроули продолжал смотреть на него непонимающим взглядом.

Всё ещё нависая над ним, Азирафель потерся своим членом о стояк Кроули, и положил его руку на оба их возбужденных органа. Кроули быстро сообразил, чего хочет Азирафель. Он обхватил пальцами оба члена и начал двигать ими. Азирафель с силой выдохнул:

— О, Кроули… Это так хорошо…

Он накрыл своей ладонью его руку, присоединяясь, вливаясь в ритм, помогая, направляя, доставляя удовольствие. И смотрел прямо в глаза Кроули, следил за его реакциями, отмечал каждое движение его мимики.

Кроули часто дышал, крылья его носа широко раздувались, зубы были стиснуты от напряжения, от ощущения приближающейся разрядки, глаза пылали ярким золотом. И Азирафель удовлетворенно вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться. Минутное наваждение уже исчезло без остатка. Он не нашел ни малейшего следа безропотной покорности, ни намека на готовность к самоуничижению, ни крупинки обреченности в лице Кроули. В тех эмоциях, что отражались сейчас на его лице, Азирафель разглядел лишь страсть, желание, привязанность, заботу и, разумеется, любовь.

Азирафель напряг все мышцы, уперся обеими руками в сиденье, удерживая себя на весу. Пальцы Кроули были слишком умелыми, слишком ловкими и быстрыми, чтобы он мог долго выдержать в заданном ими темпе. Азирафель стал невольно подаваться вперёд, навстречу этим пальцам, всё сильнее потираясь о член Кроули, прижатый к его члену. Дыхание вылетало из его груди рваными толчками, смешиваясь с глухими стонами. И Кроули первый не выдержал, распаленный ответной реакцией Азирафеля. Его спину выгнуло, тело подкинуло накатившим спазмом, но он не прекратил активных движений. Азирафель почувствовал теплую влагу, услышал тихо хлюпающие звуки и тоже не смог остановить накатывающий оргазм. Он кончил на пальцы, на член Кроули, на его живот, смешивая свою сперму с его. Потом со стоном рухнул на Кроули, понимая, что вымажет свои рубашку и жилет (они оба сняли только брюки и пиджаки, не желая тратить время на остальное), но совершенно об этом не беспокоясь.

Кроули обхватил Азирафеля руками, крепко прижимая к себе, бормоча под нос что-то неразборчивое, но, безусловно, очень благодарное.

— Не нужно, Кроули, — прервал его Азирафель. — Не благодари меня. Я хочу только, чтобы ты знал. Я люблю тебя. Больше жизни.

И Азирафель поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Кроули. Он только очень надеялся, что его возлюбленный не разглядит предательский влажный блеск в уголках его собственных глаз.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, ангел мой, — просто и искренне ответил Кроули. — И хочу признаться, что готов вечность убирать беспорядок, который ты оставляешь, — улыбнулся он и щелкнул пальцами левой руки, всё ещё обнимающей Азирафеля за спину.

Они оба почувствовали, что их тела и одежда очистились. (Кроули не забыл также и про сиденье «Бентли», разумеется). Азирафель усмехнулся и мягко поцеловал Кроули в губы.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой.

— Азирафель, — ответил Кроули, нежно глядя на своего ангела. — Клининговая служба компании «Э. Дж. Кроули» круглосуточно на страже чистоты твоего любимого жилета, — со смешком проговорил он.

Азирафель тоже рассмеялся. Он все ещё не мог поверить, что совсем недавно видел мелькнувшую перед ним тень прошлого Кроули, того самого Кроули, принадлежащего своему Владыке душой и телом, и вот перед ним снова его любимый демон, с его дурацкими шуточками и влюбленным взглядом. И пусть этот демон не до конца ещё освободился от наследия прошлого, Азирафель всегда будет рядом. В конце концов, основная работа компании «А. З. Фелл» и заключается в том, чтобы любить, отогревать и всегда заботиться о счастье и спокойствии одного умопомрачительного демона.

…Через час они уже ехали по улицам Лондона, благополучно проскочив пробку на въезде в город (не без использования объединенного ангело-демонического чуда). «Бентли» быстро добралась до Сохо, но Кроули и не подумал затормозить у книжного магазина.

Азирафель с любопытством взглянул на него. На губах Кроули играла довольная улыбка.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил заинтригованный Азирафель. — Сегодня ночуем у тебя?

— Не угадал, — мотнул головой Кроули и даже высунул кончик языка, чтобы поддразнить его.

Но еще через пять минут интрига развеялась. «Бентли» лихо вписалась в единственное пустующее парковочное место прямо у входа в «Ритц».

— О, — протянул Азирафель, довольно улыбаясь. — Это весьма мило с твоей стороны, Кроули, потому что я, признаться…

Кроули, не дослушав, выскочил из машины, обошел её и подал руку покидающему пассажирское сиденье Азирафелю.

— Позволь угостить тебя обедом, ангел, — галантно предложил Кроули.

Азирафель важно кивнул. Эта игра никогда им не надоест.

— Когда мы подъезжали, я внушил официанту мысль подать на наш столик только что приготовленные блинчики с мёдом. Кажется, я краем уха слышал, как кто-то громко мечтал о них весь день.

Лицо Азирафеля засветилось от признательной улыбки.

— Ах, Кроули…

— Ну, пойдем же, — поторопил его Кроули. — Вино греется, блинчики стынут, а бедолага официант мается от недоумения, почему он взялся обслуживать пустой столик. Скорее, спасем его, ангел.

Они прошли ко входу, оживленно болтая и смеясь, и высокая дверь ресторана медленно закрылась за ними.

…

Архангел Михаил сидела в своем просторном светлом кабинете. На тонком экране её ноутбука застыло изображение заснеженной полянки в лесу, на которой лежало поваленное старое дерево. Чистый снег вокруг был испещрен следами, среди которых четко выделялись крупные, явно принадлежащие взрослым людям, а также следы поменьше, скорее всего, оставленные ребенком.

Михаил задумчиво постукивала изящным ногтем по гладкой поверхности стола. Некоторое время назад на этой поляне было трое существ, ни одного из которых нельзя было назвать человеком. Разве что Антихрист теперь мог носить это имя по праву. Но всё же Михаил ни на минуту не забывала о его происхождении.

В этот момент в дверь кабинета громко постучали, и к ней пожаловал сам Гавриил.

— Михаил, рад тебя видеть! — энергично приветствовал он коллегу-архангела и сделал шаг к столу.

Михаил медленно опустила вниз крышку ноутбука и склонила голову в приветствии.

— Не вставай, молю, — предупредил её Гавриил и сел на стул. — Я заглянул только поинтересоваться, как идут дела с формированием нового отдела пропаганды.

Михаил вежливо приподняла уголки губ в дежурной улыбке.

— Отдел практически полностью укомплектован. Мы ждем только возвращения Сандальфона из командировки.

— Ах да, — воскликнул Гавриил. — Он с мирной миссией на какой-то захолустной планете, как же её там… Гулливер… Геллофри… Галли-чего-то-там, в общем, — махнул рукой архангел и поднялся.

— Что ж, я рад, очень рад. В «Чистилище» для нового отдела уже выделен обширный кабинет. Всё же новый опыт, совместное ведение дел с демонами!

Гавриил изобразил жизнерадостную улыбку и даже вскинул вверх сжатый кулак, чтобы показать силу переполняющих его эмоций. Михаил кисло улыбнулась и закивала. Наконец, Гавриил распрощался с ней и покинул кабинет. Михаил положила ладонь на закрытый ноутбук и задумчиво проронила, словно подумала вслух:

— Значит, Пасха…


	7. Мастер и Маргарита

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перед вами последняя глава, и она практически целиком одна большая отсылка к роману Михаила Булгакова. Спасибо всем читателям, что были со мной, поддерживали комментариями и ждали продолжения! Надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь!
> 
> Глава получилась длинной, поэтому разбита на части, в неё же входит и эпилог.
> 
> Рейтинг главы R.
> 
> Предупреждения: dirty talk, кровь, мат.

**Пролог**

Серый свет льется в окно. Занавески распахнуты, но тусклое апрельское утро больше напоминает сумерки. Остатки ночи ещё прячутся по углам комнаты, и кое-кто присутствующий здесь тоже до сих пор во власти ночного сна.

Кроули осторожно поворачивается на бок, привстает на локте. Он не хочет будить безмятежно спящего ангела. Просто любуется. Смотрит и не может отвести взгляд. От расслабленного лица, от длинных теней от ресниц на щеках, от тонких розовых губ.

Кроули знает, какие они мягкие. По крайней мере, этой ночью точно были. Ужасно хочется убедиться в этом снова. Но ему жаль тревожить сон Азирафеля. Ангел так редко спит. Ещё реже удаётся застать его спящим. Обычно Кроули — тот, кто просыпается вторым. Сегодня праздник на его улице. Кроули наслаждается зрелищем.

Грудь Азирафеля мерно вздымается. Одеяло натянуто почти до подбородка, ночами в квартире демона довольно прохладно. Но Кроули знает, что под теплым одеялом его ангел полностью обнажен. И эта мысль сбивает весь его платонический настрой.

Тело мгновенно отзывается соответствующей реакцией. В паху тяжелеет, наливается, пульсирует набухший член. На Кроули сейчас тоже нет ни ниточки. Оба были слишком утомлены вчера, чтобы искать бельё среди вещей, в горячке разбросанных по полу. Одеяло заметно бугрится, и Кроули морщится. Желание рождается быстро и неотвратимо. Жгучей волной поднимается выше, разливается по телу, проникает в каждую венку, сочится из каждой поры. Член дергается, и Кроули шипит сквозь зубы. Еле слышно, но Азирафель на грани сна и бодрствования улавливает этот звук. Бормочет что-то в полусне и поворачивается на бок, спиной к Кроули. Сонно натягивает одеяло на плечи.

Но Кроули уже в отчаянии. Смена позы Азирафеля нисколько не помогает ему. Хуже того. Головка члена касается обнаженной кожи ангела. Это касание почти невесомо, но для Кроули оно как атомный взрыв, перенесенный внутрь его тела. Его сотрясает мощный прилив возбуждения. Прикосновение обжигает. Пульсация нарастает. Мозг отказывается соображать.

Их тела разделяют жалкие сантиметры, и Кроули не выдерживает. Подаётся вперёд, совсем немного, но этого достаточно, чтобы прижаться горячим стояком к прохладным мягким ягодицам. Кроули тихо всхлипывает от блаженства. Руки сами тянутся под одеяло, находят и поглаживают бедра Азирафеля.

Кроули трется членом о ложбинку между ягодиц, замирает от нахлынувших ощущений, пытается унять охватившую всё тело дрожь. И вдруг слышит: «И тебе доброе утро, Кроули». Голос Азирафеля хриплый после сна, низкий, в нём слышна улыбка, и сквозит просыпающееся возбуждение. Кроули чувствует, как вспыхивают его щеки. Разбудил всё же, а ведь так осторожничал вначале. Но Азирафель прижимается к нему спиной, и Кроули уже откровенно стонет, обнимая руками за пояс, приникая губами к плечу, вдыхая запах Азирафеля.

Член пульсирует, упирается в мягкое тело, и у Кроули сносит крышу от этого ощущения. Его руки перебираются с талии на бедра, а потом скользят к паху. Нащупывают затвердевший член Азирафеля, обхватывают его. Оба одновременно издают вздох наслаждения. Ангелу приятны ласки его пальцев, а Кроули сходит с ума от того, что чувствует себя желанным, возбуждающим для Азирафеля.

Азирафель слегка толкается в ладони Кроули. И он больше не может сдерживаться. Пальцы обхватывают толстый член, медленно обнажают головку, размазывают капельки смазки. Азирафель судорожно выдыхает, и в ответ бедра Кроули начинают двигаться. Он подстраивается под темп своих пальцев. Руки Кроули продолжают ласкать член Азирафеля, а своим собственным членом он с упоением трется между его ягодиц. Ему больше ничего не нужно, только ловить ощущение гладкой кожи и упругих мышц, только принимать осознание того, что Азирафелю сейчас не менее приятно, чем ему.

Трение, трение, сводящее с ума, приводящее всё ближе на грань. Между ягодиц Азирафеля, таких восхитительных, таких упругих и мягких одновременно. Трение чувствуют и его пальцы, крепко сжимающие член Азирафеля. Уши слышат только оглушительное биение собственного пульса и постанывания ангела. Глаза упиваются видом запрокинутого лица Азирафеля. Он прижимается затылком к плечу Кроули, его веки опущены, лицо порозовело, сквозь приоткрытые губы влажно поблескивают белые зубы. Изо рта его с каждым выдохом вырывается тихий стон, и он звучит музыкой для ушей Кроули.

Вот стоны становятся чаще, громче, отрывистее. Кроули ускоряется. Его пальцы работают без устали, сжимают, сдавливают, двигаются всё быстрее. Кроули чувствует, как напрягаются все мышцы Азирафеля, видит, как широко открывается его рот в беззвучном крике, потому что на другой не хватает воздуха. Он ощущает, как сотрясается тело Азирафеля, и между пальцев его течёт горячая жидкость.

Кроули протяжно стонет. Мысль о том, что он довел Азирафеля до оргазма подстегивает его, как не смог бы ни один афродизиак в мире. Его член в последний раз толкается в пухлую ягодицу и обильно заливает её спермой.

Кроули прижимается теснее к телу Азирафеля, зарывается лицом в его затылок, ловя губами завитки светлых волос, и замирает. Оба лежат, восстанавливая дыхание. Потом Азирафель поворачивается в его объятиях лицом к нему. Целует его, нежно и благодарно. Да, губы Азирафеля тёплые и мягкие, Кроули убеждается в очередной раз.

— Доброе утро, ангел, — выдыхает Кроули.

И они ещё долго нежатся в постели, не торопясь покидать её. Им некуда спешить, времени полно. Ведь воскресенье только завтра. Пасхальное воскресенье. День, в который Сатана придёт на Землю…

Утренний секс — самый сладкий. Азирафель выглядит так, словно разорил кондитерскую лавку. Они оба уже на кухне, и Кроули варит кофе. Но нельзя без отрыва пялиться на довольного ангела и надеяться, что кофе последит за собой сам. Чёрная жидкость с шипением сбегает на варочную панель. Кроули тоже шипит. Азирафель смеётся и щелчком пальцев устраняет непорядок.

Потом они сидят рядом и пьют обжигающий напиток. У Азирафеля в квартире Кроули давно завелась белая кружка с крылышками. Кроули от неё без ума, и Азирафель постоянно грозится подарить ему такую же. Ещё здесь имеется белый с голубым халат для ангела. И уйма других вещей. Но Кроули только рад.

Они потягивают кофе, и кружат, кружат, старательно обходят опасную тему. Как будто, если не упоминать её вслух, ничего не произойдет.

Но слово звучит. Азирафель роняет:

— Значит, завтра уже Пасха…

И Кроули весь сжимается, как от удара. Кивает головой, барабанит пальцами по столешнице. Тянется к старинному радиоприемнику на стене и бездумно включает его. Кроули хочет поймать музыкальную волну, но внезапно слышит громкое шипение помех. И демоническое чутье подсказывает ему, что дело явно не в неисправности приемника.

— Как поживаешь, Кроули? — слышит он до боли знакомый голос и обмирает. Мороз пробирает тело.

— Владыка, — выдавливает он.

Мельком бросает взгляд на Азирафеля. Ангел, затаив дыхание, обеспокоенно вслушивается.

— О, как я рад тебя слышать! — восклицает Сатана, и Кроули вздрагивает. — Ты пропал на всю зиму и половину весны, Кроули. Я уже начал беспокоиться.

Кроули прикусывает костяшки пальцев на кулаке. Азирафель крепко сжимает его плечо, взглядом поддерживает, как может.

— Но ты хорошо поработал с Адамом, мой дорогой Кроули. Надеюсь, завтра увидимся? Рассчитываю на тебя.

Снова шум помех, потом прорезается бодрый голос ди-джея, который, в свою очередь, сменяется жизнерадостной мелодией.

Они молчат и смотрят друг на друга. Наконец, Кроули протягивает руку, и пальцы их сплетаются. У него в глазах паника, и он не может утаить от ангела дрожь в руках. Но Азирафель рядом с ним, и они оба надеются пережить завтрашний день без потерь.

**Часть 1. Явление героя**

Утренний парк был безлюден. И это казалось очень странным, потому что обычно здесь даже рано утром кто-нибудь гуляет: то бегуны в кроссовках и с капельками наушников в ушах, то владельцы собак, то невыспавшиеся молодые матери с малышами.

Но сегодняшний день был исключением. Не каждый день Сатана приходит на Землю. В Сент-Джеймсском парке сейчас находились только ангел и демон. Да безрассудно смелые утки в недоумении крутились по пруду, не понимая, куда подевались все их кормильцы. Кроули и Азирафель сидели на скамейке и заметно нервничали. Если бы не присутствие ангела, Кроули, наверное, уже сбежал бы отсюда подальше, возможно, в Антарктиду, а, может, и в соседнюю галактику. Но Азирафель крепко держал его за руку, и волнение понемногу начало его отпускать. В конце концов, Адам обещал, что присмотрит за Сатаной.

Признаться, Кроули ожидал грома и молний, адского пламени, клубов дыма. Но пространство перед ними внезапно сгустилось, и прямо из воздуха появилась поначалу призрачная высокая фигура, потом она постепенно обрела материальность, стала плотнее, и вот уже перед ними стоял сам Сатана.

Безупречно элегантный, подтянутый, в новом с иголочки темно-сером костюме, без сомнений, он знал всё о словосочетании «выглядеть стильно». В руке он держал изящную трость с набалдашником в виде собачьей головы. Он озадаченно осмотрел её, и трость мгновенно исчезла.

— Говорил же Вельзевул, трости — анахронизм, — пробормотал Сатана.

Кроули глядел на него во все глаза. Азирафель тоже казался изумленным. Не такого появления они ждали.

Сатана, тем временем, глубоко втянул воздух. Крылья его тонкого носа хищно расширились. Чёрные глаза вспыхнули. Он медленно обвел взглядом парк, жадно осмотрел каждое дерево, каждую скамейку, оценил уток в пруду. Поглядел под ноги, на небо, и, наконец, словно впервые заметив, обратил внимание на сидящих перед ним.

Губы Сатаны растянулись в улыбке. Кроули пропустил удар сердца, покосился на Азирафеля. Ангел же приветливо улыбался Люциферу в ответ!

— А здесь приятно, — заметил Владыка. — Пусть даже половину моих сил забрал этот сопляк.

Сатана сделал шаг ближе к скамье. Кроули подобрался. Он готов был в любой момент вскочить и занять место между ним и Азирафелем. Но Владыка с интересом разглядывал ангела. Его изучающий пристальный взгляд пробежал с головы до ног Азирафеля. Кроули давно бы уже расплавился от прямого взора жутких глаз Владыки, но ангел храбро встретил его.

— Так ты и есть тот самый ангел? — протянул Сатана, глядя при этом в лицо Азирафелю.

Он сделал ещё шаг к скамье, и Кроули не выдержал и всё-таки подскочил.

— Владыка!.. — воскликнул он, намереваясь не пустить Люцифера ближе. Неважно, что он задумал, Кроули готов был сгореть дотла, если Владыка решит испепелить его, лишь бы Азирафелю не причинили вреда.

Но Азирафель тоже встал со своего места. Вежливая улыбка всё ещё играла на его губах, и Кроули не мог в это поверить. Возможно, он и сам когда-то был способен улыбаться в присутствии Владыки Ада, но это было слишком давно, он почти забыл.

Азирафель слегка склонил голову и коротко поздоровался:

— Люцифер.

Владыка пришёл в совершеннейший восторг. Кроули втянул голову в плечи. Возбужденные эмоции Сатаны почти всегда переходили в гнев, это было непреложной истиной. Ох, не стоило ангелу дерзить…

— Теперь я предпочитаю другое имя, — ответил Сатана почти миролюбиво, и вдруг, подхватив Азирафеля под локоть, уселся на скамью и потянул ангела за собой. От неожиданности Азирафель молча сел. Тогда Сатана отпустил руку Азирафеля и похлопал ладонью по пустому месту слева от себя.

— Кроули, дорогой, тебе нужно особое приглашение? — промурлыкал он.

Колени у Кроули тут же ослабли, и он рухнул на скамью, как подкошенный. Это было неожиданным и неприятным напоминанием: сил у Владыки, по-видимому, осталось достаточно, чтобы подчинять себе рядовых демонов.

Сатана оказался сидящим между ними и просто светился от удовольствия. Кроули ломал голову, что же он задумал и терзался от мысли, что от Азирафеля его отделяет сейчас сам Владыка Ада…

Тем временем Сатана непринужденно повернулся к Азирафелю, продолжая разговор.

— А ты, значит..?

— Азирафель, херувим, Страж Восточных врат, — представился полным званием Азирафель.

— Прекрасно, — Сатана снова оглядел сидящего рядом ангела. — Таким я тебя и представлял. Гордый, благородный, бесстрашный… — Сатана сделал паузу, — и с ма-аленькой червоточинкой где-то в глубине души.

Он наклонился к уху Азирафеля и доверительно прошептал:

— Я вижу, мой Кроули в крепких руках.

Азирафель нахмурился на собственническое «мой», и Кроули снова обмер от ужаса: только бы ему не пришло в голову возразить Владыке. Азирафель уже открыл рот, и Кроули поспешил прыгнуть в пропасть первым, обращаясь к Сатане без позволения.

— Владыка, могу я узнать о ваших планах на Земле? — спросил Кроули и застыл, ужасаясь своей дерзости.

Сатана удивленно повернулся теперь уже в его сторону. Его бровь взлетела вверх в недоумении.

— А ты довольно смелый здесь. Или это он так дурно влияет на тебя? — Сатана кивнул головой на Азирафеля.

— Если вам понадобится информация, я могу ввести в курс дел на Земле, ознакомить с важнейшими точками на планете, быть вашим гидом, если пожелаете.

Кроули молол языком без остановки. Пусть Владыка накажет его за неуважение, зато отвлечется от Азирафеля.

— Разумеется, ты будешь моим гидом, — отрезал Владыка. — Не зря же ты болтался здесь столько времени. К тому же, вам я могу признаться, — снова понизил голос Сатана, разговаривая с ними почти дружеским тоном, — мой любезный отпрыск лишил меня возможности переноситься в любое место пространства. Это очень неудобно. Мне придется пользоваться человеческим транспортом. В первую очередь я собираюсь отправиться в Тадфилд. И ты, Кроули, отвезешь меня туда.

Сатана положил ладонь на его колено. Оба, — и Кроули, и Азирафель ¬¬- в этот момент дёрнулись. Кроули обожгло прикосновением Владыки, а Азирафель едва сдержался, чтобы не смахнуть властную руку с колена своего возлюбленного. Лишь остатки чувства самосохранения уберегли его от этого жеста.

Сатана потрепал ладонью по ноге Кроули, потом убрал руку и откинулся на спинку скамьи.

— Где там твой транспорт, Кроули? — поинтересовался он. — Пора выдвигаться. Мечтаю сказать этому щенку пару ласковых.

Вдруг за их спинами раздался спокойный мальчишеский голос:

— Можешь говорить, я тебя слушаю.

Все трое разом оглянулись. Возле пруда стоял Адам, бросая кусочки булки толпившимся в воде уткам, и бесстрастно смотрел прямо в глаза Сатане.

— И меня зовут Адам Янг, — добавил он.

Сатана медленно поднялся с места. Кроули хотелось отстраниться, потому что от Владыки веяло таким невыносимо жарким гневом, что долго выдерживать его эмоции, находясь с ним, было невыносимо. Но Адам склонил голову к плечу, слегка нахмурился, и вдруг напряжение исчезло. Кроули понял, что может выдохнуть, и услышал такой же вздох облегчения со стороны Азирафеля.

— Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь обижать моих новых друзей, — укоризненно произнес Адам.

Он пенял самому Сатане, Владыке Ада. Кроули смотрел на Антихриста во все глаза. Он впервые видел, чтобы кто-нибудь вёл себя настолько самоуверенно в присутствии Люцифера, и оставался при этом живым.

— Мальчик… — прошипел Сатана, делая шаг к Адаму, и глаза его полыхнули алым пламенем. — Ты забываешься!

Адам лишь пожал плечами.

— Ты их пугаешь.

Он посмотрел на Кроули, потом на Азирафеля. Затем сказал, обращаясь сразу к обоим.

— Я думаю, вам лучше будет уйти. Мы с вами ещё обязательно поболтаем. Пока!

Адам помахал им рукой, и Кроули ощутил, что снова в состоянии двигаться. Он схватил Азирафеля за руку и, не теряя ни минуты, кинулся к выходу из парка, таща ангела за собой. Азирафель не слишком сопротивлялся, но так и норовил оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит сейчас у покинутой ими скамейки возле пруда.

Кроули окончательно пришёл в себя только в салоне «Бентли». Он обхватил трясущимися руками руль и уставился на Азирафеля. Тот выглядел несколько растрёпанным, но, скорее, любопытствующим, чем испуганным. Ну да, конечно, это ведь не его начальство сейчас пропесочивает одиннадцатилетний бывший Антихрист. Но, если Адам не справится, достанется им обоим, в этом Кроули не сомневался.

— Ну, полагаю, самое страшное, мы уже пережили, — бодро произнёс Азирафель, утирая немного взмокший лоб платком.

Кроули криво усмехнулся.

— Я думаю, самое страшное нас ждёт после разговора Сатаны с Адамом.

— А всё же жаль, что нас с тобой отослали оттуда, — задумчиво обронил Азирафель, пряча платок в карман. — Я бы в большим интересом послушал, о чём они будут говорить…

Кроули воззрился на него с откровенным изумлением.

…А между тем в парке Адам совал в ладонь Сатаны, Владыки Преисподней, уже изрядно измятый кусочек булки.

— Бросай в середину, чтобы всем досталось, — объяснял Антихрист. — И не мельчи так сильно. Крупные куски тоже не бросай, они не смогут с ними справиться.

В воде копошилась стая уток, затевая из-за каждого кусочка шумную драку. В отдалении горделиво плавали два лебедя, чёрный и белый, не пытаясь приблизиться к безобразной толчее. Сатана ошеломленно рассматривал остатки хлеба в своей руке, словно не до конца понимал, как они там очутились. А Адам спокойно продолжал, с улыбкой глядя на Владыку Ада.

— Спорим, у вас внизу нет уток, да? Наверное, в озерах из кипящей лавы не очень удобно плавать.

Сатана хмыкнул и бросил последний кусок уткам, а затем отряхнул ладони от крошек.

Адам поднял голову, заглядывая в глаза Сатане.

— Надеюсь, ты не в обиде за урезанные силы? — спросил он.

Сатана дёрнул плечом.

— Объективно говоря, Адам, я в бешенстве, — ответил он. — Но я не могу признать, что твой поступок не лишен логики. Сам бы я поступил точно так же на твоём месте. — Он пожал плечами. — Наверное, мне стоило бы принести благодарность за то, что ты помог мне выбраться на Землю.

— Я сделал это ради своих друзей, — уточнил Адам. — Не обижай их, пожалуйста, — предупредил он.

Сатана снова хмыкнул.

— И в планах не было, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я просто хотел, наконец, оказаться здесь! — Сатана широко развёл руками. — Не ожидал, что это место мне вообще понравится. Ну, а немного запугать Кроули… это же так забавно! Невозможно было удержаться и не пригрозить ему.

— Совсем не забавно, — строго возразил Адам. — Не пугай его больше.

Сатана заскрежетал зубами.

— Защ-щитник какой… — пробормотал он. Но ничего не мог поделать. Слова Адама имели здесь, на Земле такую же силу, как и его собственные слова и желания в Аду. И Сатана против воли был вынужден подчиниться их мощи.

Они ещё некоторое время молча постояли рядом. Адам, засунув руки в карманы штанов, смотрел на уток и пинал носком кроссовка мелкие камушки. Сатана, заложив ладони за спину, наблюдал за ним.

— Знаешь, а мы с тобой ведь совсем не похожи, — произнес вдруг Адам.

— Да и не должны были бы, — равнодушно заметил Сатана.

— А как же генетика? Мы проходили в школе по биологии…

Сатана усмехнулся.

— В случае с моими отпрысками это не так работает.

— Скажи, — сказал Адам и немного помедлил. — Кто моя настоящая мама?

Сатана повернул голову к Адаму.

— Твою мать зовут Дейдре Янг, — ответил он ровным голосом. И положил ладонь на макушку Адама. — Как ты, с твоим могуществом, можешь притворяться маленьким беспомощным мальчиком? — спросил он, искренне недоумевая.

Адам слегка качнул головой, тяжёлая ладонь убралась с его макушки.

— Это несложно. Я иногда приказываю себе забыть обо всём, что случилось в тот день на авиабазе. И иногда у меня получается. Это легко, если действительно сильно желать. — Адам взглянул на Сатану. — Я тебе тоже советую попробовать.

Сатана приподнял бровь, и было неясно, решил ли он воспользоваться советом или просто принял его к сведению.

— Чем планируешь заняться на Земле? — спросил Адам.

— О, много чем. Хочу понять, почему она так привлекательна для тебя, что ты решил остановить Апокалипсис ради неё. Для Кроули. Для его ангела. Почему души тех, кто попадает к нам, всегда жалеют лишь об одном: что не успели прожить здесь хотя бы ещё один лишний день.

— В таком случае, удачи, — сказал Адам. — Тебя ждёт много открытий. А мне пора домой. Думаю, мы ещё увидимся.

Сатана поморщился.

— Возможно, лет через сто.

Адам рассмеялся, помахал ему рукой, и исчез. А Сатана, в задумчивости посмотрев ещё какое-то время на уток и на пару лебедей в пруду, повернулся и уверенно зашагал к выходу из парка.

Как только Сатана покинул парк, он сразу же стал заполняться людьми. Посетители, которым сегодня утром всем одновременно пришла в голову мысль держаться от Сент-Джеймсского парка подальше, враз забыли об этом. На скамейках появились отдыхающие парочки, по дорожкам засновали бегуны в кроссовках. Довольные утки накинулись на свежие порции хлеба от желающих их покормить.

Чёрную машину Кроули, припаркованную недалеко от входа в парк, Сатана увидел сразу. Он небрежно пошевелил пальцами, и оказался сидящим внутри, на заднем сиденье. Что ж, хотя бы на такие небольшие перемещения его сил на Земле хватало.

Он довольно улыбнулся, заметив, как вздрогнул Кроули и в испуге оглянулся назад. Ангел, напротив, испуганным не выглядел, только удивленным. Определенно, Сатане пришлись по вкусу обе реакции. Он, конечно, обещал Адаму не трогать его ангело-демонических друзей, но никто ничего не упомянул про запрет развлекаться. На Земле ему уже явно нравилось, и Сатана твёрдо был намерен повеселиться.

Он велел Кроули отвезти его в самый лучший в городе отель. Перед «Савоем» он с недовольным видом окинул взглядом «Бентли» и прокомментировал:

— На редкость неудачная модель. Неудобная и непредставительная. В следующий раз заедешь за мной на лимузине.

Сатана молча махнул рукой, отпуская Кроули, и прошёл в вестибюль отеля, на ходу сотворив крупную купюру для швейцара. Азирафель, сидевший на пассажирском сиденье, посмотрел на Кроули, выгнув бровь.

— Что? — огрызнулся демон, не сводивший неприязненного взгляда с двери гостиницы.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Просто подумал… Сколько нам ещё придётся терпеть произвол от начальства?

— А у тебя есть идеи, как избавиться от этого произвола? — пробурчал Кроули и откинулся на спинку кресла. — Например, написать заявление на увольнение, и ждать, когда оба офиса поставят резолюцию: да, конечно, валите оба, вы нам надоели! — произнёс он эмоционально, сопровождая свои слова взмахом руки. — Отсюда и прямиком к мечте о коттедже, — добавил он с горечью.

Азирафель дотронулся до его плеча, ласково сжал.

— Кроули. Можно постараться найти во всём положительные стороны… — начал он примирительно.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Кроули, снова выпрямившись. — То, что он нас не убил и даже не стал пытать, уже поднимает мне настроение!

Азирафель потёр лоб, поглядывая на Кроули.

— Поехали домой, мой дорогой. Кажется, кое-кому не помешает сейчас немного расслабиться.

— А? — удивленно посмотрел на него Кроули. — Азирафель, ты шокируешь меня. Как ты можешь сейчас думать…

Азирафель предупреждающе поднял палец.

— Я думал лишь о пенной ванне, чашке горячего глинтвейна и пасхальных булочках, Кроули. Уж не знаю, что ты успел себе навоображать, — лукаво взглянул он на него.

Кроули не удержался от улыбки. Он потянулся к ключу зажигания, завёл мотор.

— В таком случае, я с нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу погрузиться в твою теплую, ароматную ванну, Азирафель.

— Это звучит слишком двусмысленно, — рассмеялся Азирафель.

— Зависит от твоего воображения, ангел, — ответил Кроули с улыбкой.

И они уехали домой.

**Часть 2. Нехорошая квартира**

На следующий день Кроули явился к отелю, где остановился Владыка, прямо с утра, как ему и было приказано.

Сатана стоял у окна своего номера на пятом этаже и смотрел вниз. Он прекрасно видел Кроули, который со скучающим видом стоял у автомобиля, прислонившись к нему спиной. Как и велел Сатана, машина на этот раз была удобной и просторной. Но бунтарский характер Кроули проявился, как всегда, в мелочах. Лимузин был белым. Это был совсем не тот цвет, который Владыка Ада мог бы назвать своим любимым. Наверняка ещё и ангела своего притащил.

Сатана отошел от окна. Взял со столика бокал с шампанским, которое недавно принесла в номер расторопная обслуга. Сатана сделал глоток и шагнул к постели. На ней, раскинувшись на светлом белье, лежала абсолютно нагая девица. Впрочем, к человеческому роду она не принадлежала. Сатана вчера ночью призвал её из Ада. Подобные ей суккубы толпились в очереди, ожидая благосклонного кивка Владыки. Они были горячи, как само пекло, и чрезвычайно умелы. Но слишком бесчувственны и совсем без фантазии. Не чета тому же Кроули…

Впрочем, Кроули Сатана перестал звать к себе в покои пару тысяч лет назад. По его мнению, рыжеволосый демон потерял всю свою экспансивность и горячность, и перестал приносить Сатане столько удовольствия, как бывало раньше. Теперь-то Люциферу была ясна причина его холодности и эмоциональной отстраненности. Его дорогой Кроули встретил на Земле ангела и влюбился. Что ж, это было очень в духе Кроули. Но Сатане не было дела до его личных переживаний, и ревновать к ангелу он, разумеется не собирался. С Кроули было хорошо и приятно, но не более. А сейчас для его целей вполне годилась и суккуб. Сатана небрежно развязал пояс шелкового черного халата. Суккуб, блеснув хищными красными глазами, потянулась, как кошка, и с готовностью встала на четвереньки.

«Кошка и есть», — думал Владыка, глядя сверху на её выгнувшуюся спину, лоснящуюся темную кожу, на длинные, скрученные в кольца волосы, рассыпающиеся по телу. Глаза её, полные похоти, не мигая смотрели в лицо Владыки, в то время, как чувственные губы ублажали его член. Сатана схватил её волосы, накрутив их на кулак, больно дёрнул. Но девица лишь довольно заурчала, не отрываясь от дела ни на мгновенье.

Через несколько минут она уже сглатывала, удовлетворенно сжимая длинными когтями простыню под ладонями. Сатана отмахнулся от неё и направился в душ, по дороге сбрасывая с плеч халат.

Суккуб, снова приняв соблазнительную позу, набрала номер на стоящем рядом с кроватью телефоне.

— Устриц в номер 50. Шоколад. Десерт на ваш выбор. И шампанского, — сделала она заказ мурлычущим бархатным голосом, от которого у принимающего заказ администратора моментально стало жарко в паху.

Сатана тем временем вышел из душа, полностью одетый и благоухающий парфюмом.

— Владыка, сейчас принесут устрицы, — подобострастно обратилась к нему демонесса.

Сатана лишь коротко дёрнул головой.

— Мне некогда.

Выходя из номера, он кинул на столик толстую пачку новых хрустящих купюр.

— Можешь развлекаться, — проронил он и захлопнул дверь.

Суккуб облизнулась, и губы её разошлись в хищной улыбке, открывая острые белые клыки.

…

Удобно расположившись на заднем сиденье, Сатана заговорил:

— Я хочу посмотреть на людей поближе, Кроули. Азирафель. Вы двое живёте здесь уже слишком долго, думаю, вы можете посоветовать мне, где это сделать лучше всего?

Пока Кроули задумчиво чесал в затылке, Азирафель, который и в самом деле, сидел на переднем сиденье рядом с местом водителя, с готовностью предложил:

— Я считаю, что лучше места наблюдения, чем театр или концертный зал не найти, милорд.

Сатана заинтересованно поднял бровь, заложил ногу за ногу.

— Продолжай.

— Могу предложить театр «Ковент-Гарден». До него как раз рукой подать от «Савоя». Или «Альберт-Холл». Сегодня вечером там дают «Фантастическую симфонию» Гектора Берлиоза.

Кроули поморщился, замотал головой и одними губами, зато очень выразительно, проартикулировал: «Ску-у-учно!».

Сатана повернулся в его сторону.

— Что предложишь ты?

— Рынок «Ковент-гарден», колесо обозрения «London Eye», затем паб в Сохо, и закончить вечер в ночном клубе. Могу порекомендовать «SophistiCats», если вы по-прежнему питаете слабость к кошкам, Владыка. К тому же он рядом с вашим отелем, недалеко от Гайд-парка.

Сатана в итоге одобрил программу, предложенную Кроули. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за проплывающими за окном видами города. Шторка, отделяющая салон от водителя, деликатно опустилась.

— Кошки? — озадаченно спросил Азирафель вполголоса.

— В некотором роде, — уклончиво ответил Кроули.

— Всё же это очень странный выбор, Кроули.

— Не страннее, чем твой, — фыркнул он. — Нашел что предложить Сатане! Концерт! Ты бы еще вызвался сам провести представление на сцене со своими фокусами!

— Ну, а ты мог бы отвезти его в Диснейленд, — обиженно проговорил Азирафель и отвернулся к окну. — Котокафе! Придумал тоже, — пробурчал он.

Кроули с умилением посмотрел на Азирафеля, но промолчал.

Тем временем в «люксе» под номером 50 на пятом этаже гостиницы «Савой» отворилась входная дверь, и вошёл официант с тележкой, нагруженной заказанными по телефону блюдами. Молодой человек в чёрно-белой униформе успел сделать пару шагов, как вдруг замер. Он работал в этом отеле не слишком давно, и, хотя был хорошо вымуштрован отделом персонала, из его головы моментально выветрились все их советы и рекомендации.

А всё потому, что его встречала сногсшибательная красотка, медленной походкой выходящая из спальни. На ней не было абсолютно никакой одежды, если не считать ярко-красных лакированных туфель на высоких каблуках. Удивительный факт, но глаза девушки странно гармонировали с цветом её обуви. «Забавные линзы», — успел подумать бедный официант. И это стало последней его связной мыслью в ближайшие несколько часов.

…

На колесе обозрения им досталась кабинка №13. По странной (только не для них) случайности, в их кабину больше никто не подсел, хотя она была очень просторная, а желающих в очереди было достаточно.

Кабина, больше похожая на капсулу, медленно набирала высоту. Кроули, встав за плечом Сатаны, негромко начал рассказывать, усердно исполняя обязанности гида.

— Река под нами называется Темза. Вот это — мост Ватерлоо. Вон там вдалеке виднеется Сити, а с этой стороны — Биг Бэн. А если повернуться…

— Кроули, умолкни, — негромко произнёс Сатана, даже не взглянув на него. — Ты меня раздражаешь. Я хочу послушать город.

Кроули отступил на шаг, потом ещё, и, наконец, приблизился к Азирафелю, который стоял в другом конце кабины. Ангел сочувственно посмотрел на него. Кроули фыркнул, правда, достаточно тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным Владыкой. Азирафель аккуратно взял его под руку.

— Ты можешь продолжить рассказывать мне, дорогой. Давай найдем сверху книжный? В какой стороне у нас тут Сохо? — Азирафель начал старательно вглядываться за стекло.

Кроули невольно улыбнулся и развернул Азирафеля за плечи в противоположную сторону.

— В той, — произнес он уверенно.

— А вот и не угадал! — поддразнил его Азирафель и указал рукой сильно левее. — Сохо там. И кто теперь живёт в Лондоне полтысячи лет и до сих не разбирается в топографии?

— Это нечестно, ангел! У меня никогда не было необходимости смотреть на город сверху!

— У меня тоже, Кроули. Но в книгах иногда попадались просто изумительно нарисованные карты.

Сатана не слушал трескотню ангела и демона за своей спиной. Он уставился на город, который раскинулся у его ног за стеклом слегка покачивающейся кабинки. Он неотрывно смотрел на россыпь дворцов, театров, старинных шпилей и современных небоскребов. Ему уже нравился этот город, такой мрачно серый на фоне голубого апрельского неба. Он ощущал множество эманаций, исходящих от миллионов жителей этого муравейника. Все людские пороки, когда-либо описанные человечеством, имели здесь сотни и тысячи воплощений. Благодеяний здесь тоже хватало, и от их запаха у Сатаны начинало неприятно свербить в носу. Гораздо больше его притягивало зло. Зависть, скука, лень, похоть, о, сколько ещё смертных грехов пряталось за фасадами этих домов!

Кажется, он понемногу начал понимать, за что можно любить этот город. «Сколько же городов, подобных этому, включает в себя вся Земля?» — с восхищением подумал Сатана.

Кабинка достигла самого верха колеса обозрения и вдруг прекратила движение. Азирафель и Кроули с тревогой посмотрели на Сатану. Он оглянулся на них.

— Да, это я её остановил, — спокойно сообщил он и снова повернулся к обзорному окну. — Интересный город, — отметил он, взмахивая рукой. — В нём столько зла, — почти с восхищением сказал Сатана. И, повернувшись к Азирафелю, вдруг спросил с любопытством:

— Как ты выживаешь здесь, ангел?

Азирафель пожал плечами.

— Без зла не было бы добра, милорд. Если мы принимаем одну сторону, то должны считаться и с существованием другой… Милорд, не могли бы вы запустить кабинки? — осторожно добавил Азирафель.

— Я ещё не закончил рассматривать город.

— Но люди начнут волноваться…

— Мне нет до них дела.

— Владыка, — рискнул вставить Кроули. — Специфика жизни на Земле заключается в том, что всё, что мы совершаем, мы делаем с оглядкой на людей.

— Хочешь сказать, что они здесь — истинные хозяева? — поднял бровь Сатана.

На лицах Кроули и Азирафеля красноречиво отразился ответ: «Очевидно!». И Сатана нехотя шевельнул пальцами. Кабинка-капсула снова качнулась, и ангел с демоном перевели дух. Проводить экскурсию для Владыки Преисподней оказалось совсем не лёгким делом.

…

Тем временем пропавшего официанта в гостинице «Савой» разыскивало его руководство и грозилось немедленно уволить прогульщика, как только найдет. Администраторы сбились с ног, бегая по этажам, пока не догадались взглянуть на камеры внутренней охраны. Пропажа быстро обнаружилась на одной из записей. Исчезнувший с рабочего места официант последний раз перед пропажей входил в «люкс» №50.

Девушка-администраторша, стуча невысокими устойчивыми каблуками, поспешила по коридору и постучалась было в дверь роскошного «люкса». К своему удивлению она обнаружила, что дверь была полуоткрытой. Она решилась протиснуться в номер. Огляделась. И тут же завизжала на весь пятый этаж.

Перед ней на диване лежал пропавший официант. Форма его была в полном беспорядке, штаны отсутствовали совсем, но это было последнее, что занимало сейчас администраторшу. Сверху, оседлав чресла парня, как в самых похабных фильмах, которые видела девушка, подпрыгивала обнаженная темнокожая женщина. Но и это было ещё полбеды. Эта женщина к тому же временами припадала ртом к шее молодого человека, совершала ужасающие и отвратительные сосущие движения, а затем поднимала лицо с довольной усмешкой. И по её подбородку, а главное — по длинным и острым клыкам — стекала ярко-алая кровь.

Молодой человек при этом выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Он сладко постанывал и пьяно хихикал, когда вампирша кусала его в шею, и даже умудрился помахать рукой знакомой администраторше.

Это оказалось последней каплей, и девушка с криками ужаса унеслась по коридору к ближайшему лифту.

…

Кроули не отказался выпить по стаканчику вместе с Сатаной и Азирафелем, несмотря на то, что ему потом нужно было снова садиться за руль. В конце концов, протрезветь чудесным образом никогда не поздно. А Владыка, похоже, и не рассматривал мысли пока отпускать Кроули.

Они зашли в один из многочисленных пабов в Сохо после того, как спустились с колеса обозрения. Сатана был необычно задумчив и молчалив. Кроули с опаской косился на Владыку, шагая, как обычно, чуть поодаль за его спиной, рука об руку с Азирафелем. Судя по всему, Владыка остался доволен посещением «London Eye», хотя по его виду об этом было сложно догадаться.

Кроули ощущал себя… странно. Панический страх перед Люцифером, преследовавший его весь вчерашний день и утро сегодняшнего, постепенно начал его отпускать. Возможно, причиной его спокойствия было то, что на Земле Сатана растерял половину своей силы. А может, присутствие ангела, готового в любой момент подставить своё плечо, действовало на Кроули успокаивающе. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в самом Сатане.

Кроули не помнил его таким. Спокойным, задумчивым, откровенно наслаждающимся происходящим вокруг и даже выслушивающим остальных с некоторым подобием внимания. Он не пытался никого повергнуть в пучину страданий, не стремился подавить волю, и его взгляд, скользящий иногда по Кроули (и Азирафелю) казался ему скорее равнодушным, чем заинтересованным. Зато, когда Сатана оглядывался вокруг, его глаза загорались живым огнём. Он словно расправлял плечи и впервые дышал полной грудью после всех тысячелетий заключения в Аду. Он казался сейчас более человечным, чем был до этого во все времена, что Кроули тесно знал его. И нет, не в его человеческом обличии было дело.

Может, он просто впервые ощутил свободу?

Кроули не мог выбросить из головы эту мысль, и нет-нет, да украдкой поглядывал на Владыку изучающим, любопытствующим взглядом, чтобы проверить, не показалось ли ему. Не показалось. Сатана, в самом деле, выглядел сейчас немного озадаченным от свалившейся ему на голову свободы (пусть и ограниченной урезанными магическими силами) и, похоже, твёрдо намерен был обдумать дальнейшие действия сейчас, в этом пабе.

Азирафель заказал себе пинту лагера, Кроули выбрал красный эль, а Сатана, брезгливо поморщившись на пенные кружки своих спутников, остановил свой выбор на виски.

— Позвольте тост? — дружелюбно сказал Азирафель, поднимая свой напиток. — За знакомство! Признаться, я давно хотел познакомиться с вами, милорд.

Сатана заинтересованно повернулся к Азирафелю всем телом.

-Вот как? Я тоже, скорее… рад нашей встрече, — протянул он.

Кроули снова немедленно почувствовал внутри болезненно сжавшийся ледяной комок страха за ангела.

— Похоже, я один не могу поддержать ваш тост, потому что знаю вас обоих уже давно, — попытался пошутить Кроули, и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что теперь внимание Сатаны переключилось на него. Кроули нервно сглотнул и закончил:

— Ваше здоровье! — и молча отпил из своей кружки.

Полчаса спустя атмосфера немного разрядилась. Ушло напряжение, напитки обновились, паб заполнился первыми закончившими рабочую неделю офисными служащими. Стало шумно, с соседних столиков доносились взрывы хохота и весёлые крики выпивающих людей. Сатана с неугасающим любопытством во взгляде разглядывал всё прибывающих и прибывающих посетителей. Кроули продолжал тайное наблюдение за Владыкой. А Азирафель, похоже, с искренним удовольствием любовался ими обоими. Точнее говоря, наслаждался-то он видом Кроули, но и осознание факта, что он сейчас запросто сидит за одним столиком с Сатаной, и пьёт спиртное с самим Владыкой Ада в почти дружеской атмосфере паба, приносило ему огромное удовлетворение.

Пожалуй, ни один знакомый ему ангел не мог похвастать столь близким знакомством с Люцифером. Хотя нет, есть ведь Михаил, — вспомнил Азирафель.

Михаил не зря считалась в Раю специалистом по демонам. Ещё задолго до того, как Азирафель узнал о связи архангела с Лигуром (впрочем, никакие подробности о глубине этих отношений ему известны не были), все ангелы без исключения, разумеется, были прекрасно наслышаны о роли архангела Михаила в той давней и славной (по мнению Азирафеля — совсем нет) победоносной войне.

Кто из ангелов не знал, что именно копье Михаила сразило Люцифера в решающей битве? Что именно Михаил своими руками отправила светоносного мятежного ангела Вниз? Азирафель даже поёжился. Не хотел бы он оказаться свидетелем встречи Михаила и Сатаны, если бы таковая могла произойти в его присутствии в ближайшее время.

Вечер продолжался. Сатана по большей мере молчал, ангел и демон постепенно осмелели. Начали вполголоса обмениваться репликами, потом переговариваться чуть громче, и даже шутить и негромко смеяться. Сатана скорчил гримасу. Ему внезапно надоел паб, и наблюдение за пьяными компаниями людей тоже наскучило. Он уже увидел здесь всё, что хотел.

Сатана со стуком поставил свой бокал на стол. Азирафель и Кроули моментально умолкли и повернулись к нему. При взгляде в их встревоженные лица Сатана немного расслабился. Мгновение назад ему уже начало казаться, что ангел и демон умудрились позабыть о его присутствии рядом с ними.

— Я ухожу, — сообщил Сатана и поднялся.

— Э… в смысле — вообще, Владыка? — не понял Кроули, тоже вскакивая.

Вслед за ним встал и Азирафель. Сатана смерил Кроули холодным взглядом.

— Нет, только из паба. Прогуляюсь по городу в одиночестве. Ваша компания чрезвычайно раздражает.

Он направился к выходу из паба и по пути бросил через плечо:

— Я тебя вызову, когда понадобишься.

Кроули дождался, пока Владыка Ада покинет паб, а затем снова сел на стул и передразнил его:

— Вызову, когда понадобишься!

Азирафель улыбнулся.

— Кроули, я так понял, что тебя освободили от службы на сегодняшний вечер?

— Похоже на то, — согласился Кроули. — Не пропадать же заказанным напиткам, ангел? — подмигнул он и взглянул на Азирафеля поверх сползших на нос очков. Азирафель разглядел, что глазах его пляшут озорные, но совершенно хмельные искорки. Он снова поднял свою кружку:

— Веселая в этом году получилась Пасха. За тебя, мой дорогой.

— За тебя, ангел.

…

Сатана совершенно не знал города, и не имел представления, куда идти. Но что-то тянуло его подальше от шумных ярко освещенных улиц. На людей, удовлетворяющих пороки чревоугодия и пьянства, он уже насмотрелся. Теперь он просто собирался поразмышлять обо всём увиденном за день в каком-нибудь тихом месте.

Он забрел в какой-то полузаброшенный крошечный скверик. В центре его стояла небольшая детская площадка, по позднему времени пустующая. Её освещал один-единственный фонарь, который при появлении Сатаны замерцал с неприятным жужжанием. Одинокая скамейка под этим фонарем оказалась занятой. На ней сидела немолодая женщина, одетая в свободные светлые брюки и джинсовую куртку. Женщина, похоже, неплохо отметила вечер пятницы, и сейчас дремала, склонив голову на грудь.

Сатана тихо опустился на свободный конец скамейки. Скрестил руки в замок, молча уставился на носки своих брендовых туфель. Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени. Полчаса или пять минут, он не задумывался. Фонарь, наконец, перестал мерцать, и начал испускать ровный теплый свет. Сатана поднял голову.

— Давно ты здесь? — негромко спросил он, глядя прямо перед собой.

Женщина рядом с ним вздохнула и тоже выпрямилась.

— Пришла за пять минут до тебя, — так же тихо ответила она.

От звука её голоса Сатана ощутимо вздрогнул. Повернулся к собеседнице. У неё были короткие светлые волосы, выразительное лицо в тонких линиях намечающихся морщин, глубоко посаженные глаза с каким-то особенно проницательным взглядом. Сатана не смог выдержать этот взгляд более пары секунд, опустил глаза.

— Нет. Я имел в виду здесь, на Земле, — проговорил он, обращаясь к своим ботинкам.

Женщина склонила голову и слегка улыбнулась своими сухими тонкими губами. Они снова погрузились в молчание.

Потом Сатана не выдержал и снова взглянул на неё. Она больше не смотрела в его сторону, но, по-прежнему, тихо улыбалась.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил он нетерпеливо.

— А ты?

Сатана дернул подбородком.

— Я хотел узнать, чем они лучше, чем мы.

— Узнал? — мягко спросила она.

Сатана ощерился.

— Ты в курсе, что твои подчиненные задумали объединиться с моими против них? — прошипел он. — Пойти войной на твоих любимцев. Ты не боишься нового Апокалипсиса?

Бог покачала головой. Её глаза лучились всепонимающей усмешкой, и она всё так же не смотрела в его сторону, жалея его. Сатана ощутил закипающую в груди ярость.

— У тебя всегда есть план! Тайный, загадочный, непостижимый! — вскричал он.

— Для эффективного управления всегда нужен план, хотя бы на какой-нибудь приличный срок, — согласилась она.

— Это невыносимо — чувствовать себя параграфом в начертанном кем-то документе! — простонал Сатана. И вдруг почувствовал на своей руке мягкое прикосновение. Он дернулся, будто легкое касание пальцев могло обжечь его кожу сквозь ткань серого пиджака. Отстранился от её руки, бессильно уронил ладони на колени.

— Ты никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть тем, кто пишет его? — услышал он голос рядом с собой. Удивленно вскинул голову. 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — горько спросил он.

Бог покачала головой.

— У этого тайного, как ты выразился, плана, на самом деле миллионы авторов. Миллиарды. И ты один из них, дитя моё.

Глаза Сатаны расширились. Он снова встретился взглядом с Богом, и на этот раз смог выдержать его на секунду дольше, несмотря на катящиеся градом слёзы. Но за мгновение до того, как он отвёл глаза, Бог отвернулась сама, чтобы не причинять ему страданий. Она поднялась со скамейки, по-видимому, намереваясь уходить.

Сатана протянул руку, пытаясь задержать её:

— Так что же насчёт войны с человечеством?

Бог тихо рассмеялась.

— До войны они никогда не дойдут. Им всего лишь необходим новый смысл существования. Подготовка к войне будет длиться вечность к взаимному удовольствию как твоих, так и моих, — сказала она.

Сатана откинулся на спинку скамьи, осмысливая её слова. Бог сделала шаг, но вдруг повернулась через плечо.

— Люцифер. Оставь его в покое.

— Кого?

— Ты знаешь, о ком я. Он не заслуживает тьмы. Так же, как и второй — света. Они оба заслужили только покой.

— А я? — вырвалось у Сатаны непроизвольно. — Что заслужил я?

Вместо ответа Бог обвела рукой окружающее пространство. Снова улыбнулась, коротко взглянув в глаза Сатане на прощание. И удалилась. Некоторое время слышалось, как под подошвами её туфель поскрипывали мелкие камешки на дорожке сквера, но потом всё стихло…

В свой номер Сатана вернулся уже далеко за полночь. Дорогу до гостиницы он нашёл без особых проблем. Очень много времени он провел в том крохотном сквере, размышлял, стискивал зубы, временами изрыгал проклятия, временами хохотал.

На двери своего гостиничного номера он заметил тонкие полоски черно-желтой расцветки, пересекающие её крест-накрест. Сатана небрежно шевельнул пальцем, и ленты упали на пол. Он вошёл в комнату. В гостиной на диване лежал в лужах подсыхающей крови бездыханный официант, вокруг толпились полицейские агенты и криминалисты с фотоаппаратами и щеточками для снятия отпечатков пальцев. Тут же недалеко записывали показания девушки-администратора. Сам управляющий отелем стоял рядом с ней со страдальческим выражением на лице. Двое дюжих полицейских надевали наручники на темнокожую девицу-суккуба, на плечи которой был накинут махровый халат, взятый из ванной.

Сатана устало вздохнул.

— Что это за бардак? — недовольно задал он вопрос суккубу, игнорируя изумленных полицейских. — Чтобы через минуту этого не было, — произнес он и невозмутимо направился в душ.

И в самом деле, когда через некоторое время Сатана вышел из ванной комнаты, в гостиной было тихо и чисто. Ни следа крови, ни одного полицейского эксперта. Бедняга-официант, в голове которого шумело, будто с тяжелого похмелья, заканчивал почтительно сервировать столик у дивана.

— Ваш ужин, сэр, — вежливо поклонился он и вышел из номера, забирая с собой тележку. Он ничего не помнил о сегодняшних событиях, и это было к лучшему.

Сатана хмуро поглядел на суккуба, с виноватым видом стоявшую на коленях перед ним. Она снова была обнажена, если не считать красных блестящих туфель. Сатана махнул на неё рукой, отсылая обратно в Ад:

— Прочь.

Он быстро расправился с ужином и прошел в спальню. В темноте комнаты за широким окном открывался великолепный вид на освещенный сотнями ламп «London Eye». Сатана сложил руки на груди, невольно залюбовавшись на открывшуюся картину. В чёрных глазах отражались разноцветные огоньки, а губы его улыбались.

**Часть 3. Прощание**

Следующим утром Кроули, проснувшись в спальне на втором этаже магазинчика в Сохо, вспомнил, что ему нужно заглянуть в свою квартиру — полить растения. Азирафель безмятежно спал на правой половине кровати, и Кроули, как всегда, задержал на нём влюбленный взгляд. Вчера вечером они добрались до дома очень поздно и в довольно нетрезвом виде. Правда, это нисколько не помешало им провести полночи в постели, и заниматься при этом отнюдь не просмотром сновидений. Кроули до сих пор ощущал во всём теле приятную расслабленность после вчерашнего. Неудивительно, что Азирафель до сих пор спит, вчера ему пришлось потратить очень много сил, прежде чем они оба отключились, удовлетворенные.

Кроули легко коснулся губами щеки Азирафеля.

— Ангел… — негромко позвал он.

— М-м-м? — отозвался Азирафель, не открывая глаз и даже не меняя позы.

— Я сгоняю ненадолго к себе? Мигом полью цветы и вернусь, хорошо? Обещай не вылезать из постели, у меня на тебя есть планы.

— С тебя пудинг к чаю, — пробормотал в ответ Азирафель. Кроули улыбнулся и снова чмокнул его.

Полчаса спустя он был уже в своей квартире с лейкой в одной руке и опрыскивателем в другой. Он переходил от одного горшка к другому, поливая и увлажняя, как вдруг поднял голову. Что-то его встревожило. Ему показалось, что он слышал, как щелкнул замок входной двери. Запасные ключи от его квартиры имелись только у Азирафеля, но Кроули был почти на сто процентов уверен, что ангел по-прежнему нежится сейчас в своей кровати, досматривая утренние сны.

Он медленно поставил на подоконник распылитель и лейку. Подобрался. Но не успел сделать ни шагу, как крутящаяся дверь повернулась, и из гостиной в оранжерею прошел… Сатана собственной персоной.

— Кроули! Трудишься с утра, как пчелка, — с улыбкой приветствовал его Владыка Ада.

На лице Сатаны не было и следа от вчерашних меланхолии и задумчивости. Он казался очень довольным и полным энергии. Как бы он ни провел вчерашнюю ночь, было ясно одно — Сатана остался ею очень удовлетворенным. Кроули склонил голову в приветствии:

— Владыка.

Сатана покачал головой и укоризненно зацокал языком.

— Было время, когда ты смел обращаться ко мне, лишь стоя на коленях, — заметил он.

Кроули поспешно рухнул на колени, даже не задумываясь.

— Владыка, — повторил он покорно, прекрасно зная по давнему опыту, что с Сатаной лучше не спорить. Мало ли каким дружелюбным он казался вчера. — Что вам угодно от меня?

— Мне стало скучно, Кроули, — произнес Сатана и приблизился к коленопреклоненному подчиненному.

Кроули сглотнул. В прошлом, очень далёком прошлом, которое он уже почти успел забыть (или сильно хотел верить, что успел), он часто слышал эти слова от Владыки. И очень хорошо знал, что обычно следует за ними. Когда Сатане бывало скучно, он всегда звал Кроули развлечь его.

Но это было… тысячелетия назад! Всё переменилось сотни раз. Он больше не игрушка Сатаны.

Вот только Сатане это, похоже, ещё никто не объяснил…

Владыка медленно протянул руку и дотронулся до его щеки. Кроули ожидаемо вздрогнул, и Сатана тихо рассмеялся.

— О, Кроули, ты всё такой же, — проговорил он. — Чувствительный. Эмоциональный. Пылкий. Скажи, твой ангел тоже ценит в тебе именно эти качества?

Пальцы Сатаны легко держали его подбородок, почти нежно принуждая поднимать голову, смотреть в лицо.

— Я наблюдал за ним, Кроули, эти два дня. И прекрасно понимаю, что ты нашёл в нём. Но мне всё ещё любопытно, что тянет его к тебе.

Большой палец ласково гладил Кроули по щеке.

— Скажи, мой сладкий демон, твой ангел редко бывает снизу, так ведь?

Кроули дёрнулся, но ладонь Сатаны, тяжёлая и горячая, всё ещё удерживала его подбородок, лишь хватка его пальцев стала жёстче.

— Он предпочитает брать тебя сверху? — Голос Сатаны понизился почти до шёпота. — Как я всегда любил тебя? И ты ведь таешь под ним и растекаешься, как похотливый инкуб, да, Кроули? Когда твой ангел резко переворачивает тебя на живот, лапает своими благочестивыми пальцами твой зад, ты ведь тогда извиваешься и стонешь от предвкушения? Ты скулишь и выгибаешь спину, ты изнываешь только от одной мысли, что сейчас он войдёт в тебя, рывком, грубо, до самого конца, как ты любишь. Что он насадит тебя на свой член, как бабочку на булавку. И будет трахать так, что ты забудешь себя, и будешь только молить драть тебе сильнее, ещё сильнее. Кончить от его члена внутри, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, для тебя высшее благо, Кроули? И ты каждый раз благодарен ему за это? Ты стонешь его имя во время секса, признайся мне?

Кроули попытался отвести взгляд от глаз Сатаны, но проиграл в этой борьбе почти сразу же. Он с ужасом вдруг понял, что золотая радужка жарко разливается по всей поверхности его собственных глаз, и он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Конечно, этот факт не укрылся от внимательного взгляда Владыки, знавшего Кроули как свои пять пальцев. Губы его разошлись в хищной усмешке.

— Да ты такой же фантазёр, как и раньше, мой милый Кроули! Тебя так завели мои слова? Я всегда любил тебя за твоё бурное воображение. О, как же ты был богат на выдумки в постели! Скажи, с ангелом ты такой же, Кроули?

Большой палец Сатаны провёл по его губам. Кроули коротко выдохнул, облизывая враз пересохшие губы.

— Часто ли ты целуешь его? Твои губы такие умелые… такие порочные. Стоны, которые они издают, могут возбудить и мёртвого. А уж твой язык… о, твой длинный дерзкий язычок невозможно забыть, Кроули. Ты всё так же любишь подержать во рту чей-то горячий член, не правда ли? Любишь, по глазам вижу. Ты же сам заводишься от минета, который делаешь ангелу так, что тебя трясёт от вожделения, да? Скажи честно, он просто наслаждается твоим умелым языком или сам трахает тебя в рот? Вот так…

Палец Владыки скользнул между губ Кроули, и, легко преодолев сопротивление, прошёл между его зубами. Судорожный вздох вырвался из его рта, обдав ладонь Сатаны жарким дыханием.

— Показывал ли ты ему, как глубоко можешь принимать, Кроули? Так, как не умеет, держу пари, ни одна человеческая шлюшка, и очень сомневаюсь, что хотя бы один ангел на свете… — продолжал шептать Сатана, чуть склонившись над Кроули. — Проникал ли его член сюда, прямо в горло?

Вторая рука Владыки коснулась его шеи, и пальцы его начали медленно сжиматься. Большой палец тем временем пробивался всё глубже в рот. Кроули захрипел и качнулся назад, всё ещё стоя на коленях. Он задыхался, он хотел вырваться, он всей душой жаждал сбросить его руки, и бежать, бежать изо всех сил подальше. Но оцепенел от ужаса, от привычной покорности, от всё ещё довлеющей над ним власти его Владыки.

Палец Сатаны поглаживал его рот изнутри, ощупывал его язык, словно ждал реакции, проникал глубже. Кроули крепко зажмурился, разрешая Владыке трахать его рот, но не собираясь отвечать ему. Нет, никогда он не позволит себе снова облизать этот властный палец, обвиться гибким змеиным языком вокруг него, втянуть его в рот, глубоко, до запавших щёк, до брызнувших из глаз слёз, до сдавленного стона постыдного возбуждения…

Он почувствовал, как палец Владыки вдруг покинул его рот, и хватка на горле тоже ослабла. Кроули снова смог вдохнуть и рискнул открыть глаза. Во взгляде Сатаны, уставившегося на него, сквозило разочарование и… сожаление.

Он снова коснулся его щеки. Непривычно нежно погладил его кожу.

— Вот, значит, как, — произнёс Сатана, и Кроули даже не поверил своим ушам, насколько мягко прозвучали его слова. — Всё такой же бунтарь под маской покорности. А я ведь до сих пор не наказал тебя лично за твой позорный промах в деле с Апокалипсисом, Кроули. — Сатана усмехнулся. — Но теперь уже поздно.

Его ладонь скользнула выше, пальцы запутались в волосах, и вдруг с силой сжались. Кроули непроизвольно вскрикнул. Сатана резко дёрнул его за волосы назад, заставляя выгибаться в спине, открывая беззащитное горло. Владыка Ада склонился ещё ниже, почти приникая губами к его шее, на которой сейчас бешено билась тоненькая жилочка пульса. Кроули чувствовал прерывистое от еле сдерживаемого гнева (или желания?) дыхание Люцифера на своей коже. Его губы были в какой-то паре миллиметров от его горла. Кроули сглотнул, его кадык мучительно дёрнулся.

Сатана внезапно рассмеялся и выпрямился, отталкивая от себя Кроули. Тот не удержал равновесия и рухнул на четвереньки. Поднял голову, изумленно глядя на хохочущего Сатану.

— Ох, пожалуй, я должен сказать тебе «спасибо», Кроули, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Люцифер, осматривая сидящего перед ним своего бывшего любовника. — Ты сумел поднять мне настроение. Только боюсь, в последний раз… — Сатана, скривив губы, коротко взглянул на него снова. — Встань.

Кроули поднялся на ноги, застывая рядом с Владыкой, всё ещё с полным недоумением уставившись на него. Он абсолютно не мог понять, что происходит, до тех пор, пока Люцифер не произнёс:

— Я дарю тебя ему.

Глаза Кроули расширились.

— Можешь уходить к своему ангелу. Ты мне больше не понадобишься, Кроули, — проговорил он, взмахом руки словно подтверждая свои слова, как будто разрывая невидимые и неосязаемые узы, которые всё ещё тлели между ними, несмотря на прошедшие столетия. — Я освобождаю тебя. От службы. От обязательств перед Адом. И от себя, — добавил он.

Кроули во все глаза смотрел на Люцифера.

— Владыка… как вас понимать? — еле смог выдавить он.

Сатана сердито нахмурился.

— Раньше ты был более сообразительным, — бросил он. — Ты свободен. Уволен. Что тут неясного? О-о-о, — почти зарычал он и нетерпеливо прищёлкнул пальцами. В его руке мгновенно возник документ, на мгновение вспыхнувший пламенем. Сатана протянул бумагу с адскими печатями Кроули.

— Вот заявление об увольнении, с печатями и подписями из Адской канцелярии. Теперь дошло?

Кроули молча кивнул, принимая документ трясущимися пальцами.

Сатана презрительно фыркнул.

— Общение с ангелом не идёт тебе на пользу, к твоему сведению, — произнёс он и повернулся, собираясь уходить. Но вдруг остановился, будто только что вспомнив нечто важное. — Одна мысль будет греть меня, Кроули, — сказал он, довольно ухмыльнувшись. — Ты никогда не будешь любить его так, как меня… Прощай.

И Сатана покинул его квартиру.

Кроули некоторое время пустым взглядом смотрел, как крутится дверь комнаты, постепенно замедляя своё вращение. И когда она остановилась, он перевёл взгляд на бумагу, которую держал в руках. Его увольнение. Это звучало настолько невероятно, что он до сих пор не мог понять, злая ли это шутка Владыки, или, может, сон, который привиделся ему только что?

Потом он, наконец, очнулся, и сорвался с места. Ему нужно было срочно увидеть ангела.

…

Архангел Гавриил мерил шагами пол своего кабинета, заложив руки за спину. Он размышлял уже довольно долгое время, но мысли его бились в голове и метались в замкнутом круге почти так же, как и он сам сейчас.

Новый отдел пропаганды начал свою работу. Сандальфон, недавно вернувшись из командировки, с рвением приступил к работе. Выдуманные им, на пару с соруководителем с противоположной стороны — Герцогом Ада Хастуром — лозунги уже активно внедрялись в жизнь. Особенный восторг Гавриила вызывали некоторые из них, например: «Вперед — к торжеству Рая и Ада! Вместе мы сила!», или «Рай и Ад — друзья навек». Лозунг «Апокалипсис — опиум для человечества» — тоже был неплох, как и «Демоны и ангелы всех рангов — объединяйтесь!». Но больше всего он остался доволен плакатом «Весь мир будет наш!», который уже начали бойко распространять по отделам обоих офисов.

А то, что некоторые представители как Небес, так и Преисподней недовольно роптали по этому поводу, Гавриила ничуть не смущало. Они привыкнут, перемены всегда вызывают некоторое негодование у сотрудников. Гораздо больше его беспокоило то, что Бог молчала. Всевышняя не разговаривала с ними больше, ни посредством Метатрона, ни, тем более, лично. И Гавриил не мог понять, одобряет ли она новый план или осуждает. Но старался думать, что раз молчит — то, по крайней мере, не возражает.

В дверь его кабинета постучали, и Гавриил остановился. Сел за стол, принял полагающийся руководителю высшего звена представительный и уверенный вид.

— Войдите, — властно ответил он.

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вплыла архангел Михаил. Как обычно, в белом, строгая, подтянутая, с замысловатой причёской. Если пресловутый Азирафель был известен всему Раю как поклонник человеческой еды, Гавриил считался ценителем моды, то Михаилу принадлежала слава ангела, чьи причёски считались самыми элегантными на Небесах.

— А, Михаил. Рад видеть, — приветствовал коллегу архангел. — Чем могу помочь?

— Гавриил, — начала она. — Мне необходима ваша резолюция. Я прошу срочную командировку на Землю.

Брови руководителя полезли вверх, но он всё же ответил:

— Да, конечно, я не возражаю… — тут лицо его озарилось догадкой. — Вы планируете провести инспекцию работы ангела Азирафеля? Отличная инициатива! По правде говоря, давно было пора. Он на испытательном сроке, и результаты его работы в последнее время не особо блестящи…

Михаил сухо улыбнулась.

— Я иногда думаю, — доверительно сообщил Гавриил, — а не повысить ли его в звании и перевести в другой отдел? Он, конечно, опытный полевой агент, но, мне кажется, выгорание его погубит. Нельзя так долго оставаться на одном месте и надеяться на постоянно высокую результативность. Как вы считаете?

— Вам виднее, — вежливо ответила Михаил. — Однако, я считала, что Всевышняя ясно дала понять нам всем, каково её видение вопроса с Азирафелем.

Гавриил замялся.

— Да, конечно, разумеется… Но, Михаил… Это всё так неправдоподобно звучит… Я до сих пор не уверен, что… Вам не кажется, что это всё было подстроено?

— Кем? — непритворно удивилась Михаил, впервые проявив нечто вроде живых эмоций, и фыркнула, — Метатроном? Это смешно.

— Ну, да, возможно, — неуверенно ответил Гавриил.

— Вы сомневаетесь в неоспоримости аргументов Господа нашего, архангел? — спросила Михаил, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Гавриил нервно рассмеялся.

— Нет, что вы! Конечно, нет! Заработался, лезет в голову всякая чушь. Желаю плодотворной работы на Земле! — с энтузиазмом проговорил он.

Михаил коротко кивнула и покинула его кабинет.

**Часть 4. Бал у Сатаны**

Несмотря на то, что точка в их разговоре была поставлена достаточно жирная и убедительная, Сатана всё-таки напомнил о себе в тот же день. Кроули едва отдышался после встречи с Владыкой, едва уложил в голове мысль, что он отныне свободен от его власти, едва пришёл в себя в целительных объятиях Азирафеля после всего, что происходило утром в его квартире, и был совершенно не готов снова встречаться с Люцифером.

Он лежал на диване в книжном магазине, подложив руку под голову и смотрел на ангела. Если быть точнее, любовался им. Впрочем, он не мог смотреть на Азирафеля просто равнодушным взглядом уже очень давно, а если сказать честно, то с самой первой встречи. Азирафель, сидя в кресле, вертел в руках документ, отданный Сатаной Кроули, рассматривал огненные печати, перечитывал текст по десятому разу за вечер. Потом отложил его снова. Посмотрел на Кроули своими сияющими глазами. Впрочем, Кроули был слишком предвзят, сейчас Азирафель выглядел достаточно серьёзным.

— Это невероятно, — повторил ангел фразу, не менее десятка раз уже произнесенную им за сегодня, после того, как Кроули ворвался домой, взволнованный, с горящими глазами, потрясая адским документом. — Он отпустил тебя.

Кроули расслабленно потянулся. Адресовал Азирафелю благодушную улыбку. На него снизошло такое умиротворение после довольно напряженного утра, что Кроули почти засыпал.

— Тем не менее, это факт, — произнес он. И добавил, — я жалею только об одном, ангел.

— О чём же, мой дорогой?

Кроули приподнялся на локте, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— О том, что у тебя нет подобной бумаги.

Азирафель слегка улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Это совершенно неважно. Я счастлив, что ты свободен, Кроули. Должно быть, это очень необычное ощущение?

— Мягко говоря, да, — с чувством ответил Кроули. — Сказать по правде, я ещё до конца не поверил…

В это время его мобильник, лежавший в кармане пиджака, тихо тренькнул новым входящим сообщением. Кроули полез за телефоном. Лицо его потемнело, когда он прочитал текст сообщения. Азирафель встал с кресла, обеспокоенный его реакцией.

— Что там, Кроули? — воскликнул он.

— Сообщение от Дагон, — растерянно произнес Кроули. — Она пишет, что Сатана приглашает нас с тобой в «Савой». У них там вечеринка…

Это было одно из тех приглашений, от которых не стоило бы отказываться. Поэтому ангел и демон быстро собрались и через некоторое время уже стояли в гостиничном коридоре перед дверью с изящной цифрой «50» на золоченой табличке. Не успели они подойти ближе, как дверь открылась. Они вошли в номер.

Их обоих сразу оглушили громкая музыка, хохот, звон бокалов. Кое-где слышались крики, которые прерывались визгливым смехом или иногда переходили в стоны… Вся обширная гостиная была освещена светом десятков свечей, расставленных тут и там по комнате: на столах, комодах, тумбочках, некоторые лепились к зеркалам, другие просто находились на полу. В их неярком свете в комнате извивались, танцуя, фигуры обнаженных суккубов и инкубов, одетых в короткие тёмные туники. Часть демонов сидела на полу, укрытом ковром. Они звонко чокались бокалами с шампанским и смеялись. Другие, обвившись друг о друга, бесстыдно зажимались по углам, и страстные стоны доносились как раз со стороны тех парочек.

В центре комнаты на диване восседал Сатана, одетый на удивление, совсем не официально. На нём был чёрный шёлковый халат. У босых ног его лежала обнаженная демонесса, явно суккуб. Весь гардероб её составляли лакированные красные туфли. Глаза суккуба полыхали кровавым огнём, а тёмная кожа влажно поблёскивала в свете свечей. Время от времени она потиралась лицом о ногу Владыки и, кажется, облизывала её ярко-алым языком.

Азирафель потянулся к уху Кроули и прошептал ему:

— Знал бы я заранее формат вечеринки, пришёл бы в пижаме.

Кроули покосился на него и нервно хохотнул. Несмотря на официальное подтверждение его освобождения от Ада, Кроули снова стало не по себе, впрочем, как всегда в присутствии Сатаны. Но Владыка, заметив их, приветливо махнул обоим гостям рукой.

— А, вот и вы, — воскликнул он радостно, и по голосу его оба поняли, что Сатана был в стельку пьян. — Проходите, чувствуйте себя, как дома. Хотя, в случае с ангелом так не получится, здесь у нас явно не Рай, ха-ха-ха, — залился пьяным смехом Сатана, и вдруг начал озабоченно оглядываться. — Стоп, где-то здесь был ещё один ангел. Представляете, — фамильярно обратился он к ним обоим, — я велел Дагон пригласить гостей, а она притащила архангела. Да тут теперь почти филиал Небес!

Сатана салютовал им бокалом, который держал в руке. Бокал был пуст, но суккуб быстро подскочила и наполнила его светло-жёлтой пузырящейся жидкостью из открытой бутылки.

— Шампанское? Какой вздор, — отбросил бокал в сторону Сатана. Он упал на ковер, не разбившись, только спиртное разлилось, оставляя мокрое пятно. — Подай мне коньяку. Да вы проходите, садитесь, — снова обратился Сатана к Кроули и Азирафелю. — Это прощальная вечеринка.

— Вы покидаете Землю, Владыка? — вырвалось у Кроли, когда он сел на предложенный Сатаной стул. Азирафель занял такой же стул рядом с ним.

Сатана громко и весело рассмеялся, погрозил пальцем Кроули.

— Так и ждёшь, когда я оставлю вас наедине, милый, милый Кроули. Не-е-ет, я уезжаю всего лишь из вашего города. Он скучный и предсказуемый, я лучше поеду в… Но зачем ты зовёшь меня Владыкой? — перебил он сам себя.

— Простите, Владыка? — растерялся Кроули.

— Я тебе больше не начальник, — махнул рукой Сатана. — Зови меня просто — милорд.

Он снова расхохотался и залпом выпил коньяк, который заботливо поднесла ему услужливая суккуб. Сатана поглядел на неё, звонко шлёпнул ладонью по её заднице и усмехнулся.

— У меня сегодня бал, а королевы на нём нет, — сказал он необычно трезвым и спокойным голосом. — Могла быть, но я её отпустил.

Кроули застыл. Азирафель протянул руку и тихо сжал его ладонь, успокаивая.

— И Дагон куда-то подевалась, — ворчливо произнёс Сатана прежним развязным тоном. — Кто сегодня будет моей королевой? — громко обратился он к присутствующим.

И, словно в ответ на его слова, дверь номера снова открылась, и на пороге возникла архангел Михаил.

В это время один из молодых инкубов отошел от толпы танцующих и приблизился к Владыке Ада, на ходу сбрасывая с себя лёгкую тунику. Его тело, не скрытое более тканью одежды, казалось совершенным. У него были короткие тёмные волосы, и прекрасное лицо с большими, непроницаемо чёрными, как у большинства демонов, глазами, с идеальной формы носом, и с совершенно развратной улыбкой.

Инкуб опустился на колени, а потом и вовсе лёг у ног Владыки. Красноглазая девица-суккуб тут же ощерила острые клыки, ревниво обняла Сатану за голую лодыжку. Инкуб принялся нежно поглаживать вторую ногу, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на демонессу, лишь преданно заглядывая в лицо Владыки.

Но Сатана раздраженно отпихнул ногами обоих и поднялся с дивана, оправляя на себе халат.

— Михаил? — дрогнувшим от неожиданности голосом произнёс он.

Архангел Михаил оглядела гостиную, пробежала взглядом по дергающимся в танце фигурам демонов, по угощениям и напиткам на низком столике перед диваном, и остановила свой взор на сидящих рядом с диваном Азирафеле и Кроули. Нахмурилась.

Азирафель немедленно подскочил, как бы намереваясь поздороваться с архангелом, на деле же незаметно пытаясь прикрыть собой Кроули. На всякий случай. Мало ли что может статься, вдруг Михаилу придёт в голову вытащить сверкающее копьё и начать разить бесов направо и налево? Но архангел молча стояла в дверях, лишь перевела взгляд потемневших глаз на Сатану.

Владыка Ада явно разгадал ход мыслей Азирафеля и криво усмехнулся.

— Эй, ангел, — окликнул он его. — Можешь забирать свою игрушку и проваливать. Он уже рассказал тебе о моём щедром подарке? Надеюсь, ты его оценишь.

Азирафель молча глубоко поклонился Сатане и, подхватив под руку Кроули, поспешно покинул гостиничный номер. Михаилу пришлось сделать шаг в комнату, чтобы пропустить их. Она смерила обоих долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказала, а затем снова обратила внимание на Сатану.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Азирафель перевёл дух, надеясь никогда больше не оказываться между двумя столь высокоранговыми противниками, как Люцифер и Михаил, к тому же, настроенными, очевидно, не дружелюбно. И тут он заметил у стены под явно только что разбитой потухшей лампой ещё два знакомых лица. Кроули в этот момент пихнул его локтем в бок и громко хмыкнул. Он их тоже увидел.

Дагон и Уриил стояли в тёмном углу возле номера Сатаны и самозабвенно целовались. Одежда у обеих была в некотором беспорядке, а длинные рыжие волосы Дагон выглядели ещё более растрепанными, чем обычно.

Азирафель запнулся и попытался изобразить на лице вежливую приветственную улыбку:

— Уриил, Дагон, какая приятная встреча! Очень рад вас…

Ангел и демон, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, одновременно, словно сговорившись, вытянули руки — Дагон левую, а Уриил правую — с оттопыренным средним пальцем. И продолжили целоваться, как ни в чём не бывало.

Кроули весело хохотнул и потянул Азирафеля за руку:

— Пойдём, ангел.

…

Михаил склонила голову набок.

— Люцифер, — не столько поздоровалась, сколько с утверждением произнесла архангел.

Сатана поморщился.

— Теперь я предпочитаю другое имя, — произнёс он.

Сатана вдруг огляделся на происходящее в комнате, и лицо его исказилось от отвращения.

— Какой сброд, — сплюнул он презрительно. А потом со злостью вскричал:

— Прочь! Все прочь! Изыдите обратно в Ад!

В гостиной моментально стало тихо. Демоны исчезли. Музыка умолкла. Лишь треск десятков свечей напоминал о недавнем шумном бале.

Сатана довольно втянул ноздрями воздух.

— Сразу стало легче дышать, ты не находишь, архангел? — обратился он к Михаилу.

Она лишь шевельнула бровью.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — любезно предложил Сатана, словно и в самом деле был приветливым хозяином дружеской вечеринки, а не встретил сейчас своего самого заклятого врага. Он указал на стол с напитками.

— Шампанское? — брезгливо поджала губы Михаил.

— Помилуй, архангел, — обиженно воскликнул Сатана. — Разве я могу позволить себе предложить архангелу шампанского? Это старый добрый коньяк. Или ангелы предпочитают виски в это время суток?

Михаил всё так же сурово смотрела на него, и по её взгляду нельзя было догадаться, задумала она просто повидаться с ним и поболтать или же вызвать на бой и сразиться насмерть.

Но вдруг архангел открыла рот и произнесла беззлобно:

— Ты всё такое же трепло, Люцифер.

И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разбить напряженное ожидание неизвестности. Люцифер с облегчением опустился на диван, жестом приглашая Михаила сесть рядом. Она кивнула и приняла приглашение.

— Прости, запамятовал, ты всё ещё не употребляешь спиртное? Ваши ангелы совсем меня запутали! — доверительно признался Сатана. — Этот соблазнитель демонов Азирафель пьёт, как последний бес, а ваша Уриил, она тоже сегодня немало меня удивила. Хлестала весь вечер шампанское, подумать только!

Потом Сатана умолк. Михаил молча изучала его, но пока так больше ничего и не сказала. Цель её прихода оставалась ему неясна.

— Ну что, ты довольна? — снова первым нарушил молчание Сатана.

— Чем именно? — уточнила Михаил.

— Творением рук своих, — ответил Сатана, указывая глазами на себя.

— Не перебрасывай ответственность на меня, Люцифер, — спокойно сказала Михаил. — В том, что произошло с тобой, нет ни капли моей вины. Ты всё сотворил сам, своими руками. Хотя творцом ты всегда был посредственным, — добавила она.

Сатана сжал кулаки и одарил архангела гневным взглядом. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и чуть ли не прорычал:

— О, а ты, как всегда, убийственно прямолинейна, архангел.

Михаил пожала плечами.

— Просто напомнила факты. Я не собиралась тебя оскорблять. Я здесь не за этим.

— Так, может, объяснишь, наконец, чем обязан честью видеть тебя? — язвительно произнёс Сатана, поворачивая голову к Михаилу.

Ответ архангела был очень простым и честным.

— Хотела тебя увидеть.

Она сделала небольшое движение рукой. Сатана перевел взгляд вниз и отметил, что рука Михаила легла на диван рядом с его ладонью. Их мизинцы разделяло крохотное расстояние толщиной в волосок, но всё же они не соприкасались.

— Что за неожиданная сентиментальность? — голос Сатаны вдруг показался ему самому слишком хриплым, и это его взбесило.

— Называй как хочешь, Люцифер. Но я должна была убедиться, что ты не задумал никакой пакости, явившись сюда, — продолжила Михаил.

— Вроде очередной войны с Небесами? — кисло ответил Сатана. И вдруг вздохнул. — Если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас Ад с Раем официально считаются друзьями, — добавил он и снова взглянул на Михаил.

— Возможно. Но далеко не все с этим согласны, — ответила она и со значением посмотрела ему в глаза.

Сатана выпрямился, чтобы склониться чуть ближе к архангелу:

— Но ведь это только вопрос времени, не так ли? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Всё зависит от прямой политики Ада, — в тон ему ответила ему Михаил.

И Сатана почувствовал теплое прикосновение к ребру ладони. Расстояние между их мизинцами всё же сократилось, но это прикосновение длилось лишь долю секунды, а потом Михаил непринужденно сменила позу. Она села, закинув ногу на ногу, а обе руки скрестила на колене.

— Расскажи о своих планах, Люцифер.

Сатана удивленно поднял брови.

— С чего бы мне делиться с тобой своими планами, архангел? Твоя наглость поистине безгранична, как Небеса!

— Потому что я намереваюсь присоединиться к тебе.

— Что?! — вскричал Сатана в полном изумлении. Это были совсем не те слова, что он ожидал услышать от своего давнего врага и ещё более давнего друга.

Михаил слегка повернула голову к Люциферу.

— Не знаю, о чём подумал ты, но лично я не собираюсь оставлять тебя на Земле без присмотра, — уточнила Михаил. — Так куда ты собираешься отправиться теперь?

— В Лос-Анджелес, — вдруг покорно ответил Сатана. — Мне много про него рассказывали. Нашим там нравится.

— Что ж, Лос-Анджелес мне подходит, — согласилась Михаил.

Сатана смотрел на архангела во все глаза и вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся очень долго и очень громко, и чуть ли не бил себя по колену в приступе неожиданного веселья. А когда закончил, то, утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, взглянул на архангела Михаила. На её тонких губах играла едва заметная, но всё же, без сомнения, очевидная улыбка.

**Часть 5. Прощение**

Гавриил спускался по лестнице в «Чистилище» и думал про себя, что в следующем квартале непременно озадачит технический отдел оснащением нормальной связи с этим этажом. Давно стоит добавить в лифт третью кнопку. Да и с видом из окон тоже нужно что-то сделать.

Он прошел прямиком в кабинет обоих соруководителей Отдела пропаганды и вдруг от неожиданности запнулся на пороге.

— Вельзевул? — удивился он. — Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь!

Повелительница Мух сидела на краю стола и лениво ворошила стопку бумаг. Она подняла взгляд на Гавриила и махнула ему рукой.

— Не понимаю твоего удивления, — по обыкновению медленно проговорила она, тягуче растягивая слова. По правде сказать, манера речи Вельзевул испокон веков бесила архангела, но со временем он стал находить в ней даже особенную… прелесть. Её стиль разговора был очень отличен от краткой, рубленой манеры ангелов произносить фразы.

— Сам-то ты тоже здесь, — договорила Вельзевул.

— Да, да, — засмеялся Гавриил, — ты права. Я заскочил к Сандальфону, есть небольшой разговор по поводу будущего собрания.

— О внедрении новой политики объединенных офисов? — уточнила Вельзевул.

— Именно! — воскликнул Гавриил и огляделся. Оба стола в кабинете были пусты. — Где же они?

— Вышли покурить, — равнодушно ответила Вельзевул, откладывая в сторону бумаги. — Знаешь, впервые вижу ангела, который курит, — призналась она.

Гавриил поморщился. Новая привычка Сандальфона ему претила, но не запрещать же ангелу курить, если он работает в «Курилке»? Глупость какая-то.

— Кстати, Вельзевул, — начал Гавриил, но вдруг запнулся.

— Да? — всё так же лениво, без интереса спросила верховная демонесса.

И Гавриил вдруг произнёс совсем не то, что собирался сказать.

— А ведь мы с тобой так и не отметили новый договор между нашими сторонами. В смысле, отдельно, вдвоём, как руководители… — замялся архангел.

Вельзевул взглянула на него и почесала подбородок.

— И как ты предлагаешь отмечать? — поинтересовалась она. — Ты не пьешь, не ешь и не танцуешь. И даже на арфе не играешь, — добавила она со смешком.

Гавриил тоже рассмеялся. Но потом смутился и уставился куда-то вбок, сжав кулаки. Вельзевул, не обращая внимания на замешательство архангела, продолжала задумчиво рассуждать, глядя в потолок.

— Вообще-то, договор с демоном положено скреплять поцелуем, но я не думаю, что…

И вдруг Гавриил в два счета сократил расстояние, разделяющее их, и прижался губами к её рту.

Поцелуй вышел смазанным и неловким. Когда Гавриил, красный, как рак, отстранился от неё, Вельзевул произнесла:

— Так, б***дь. Дошутились.

Слова эти были сказаны обычным для неё мрачным тоном, но светлые глаза Вельзевул, такие необычные для демона, искрились смехом.

По-прежнему сидя на столе Хастура, она ухватила Гавриила за лацканы пиджака и притянула его ближе.

— Иди-ка сюда, архангел, — сказала она. — Это надо повторить по нормальному.

И принялась целовать его взасос, крепко, жгуче… У Гавриила, впервые испытавшего на себе такой страстный поцелуй, позорно закружилась голова и подкосились колени. Неизвестно, какие ещё реакции выдало бы его тело, но тут раздалась мелодичная трель внутренней связи, и ангельский голос возвестил:

— Архангела Гавриила срочно просят подняться в главный офис. Повторяю, архангела Гавриила…

Поцелуй прервался. Гавриил выругался, а Вельзевул саркастично скривила губы.

— Иди, архангел, труба зовёт, — пошутила она.

Но Гавриил не торопился уходить.

— Так что насчет моего предложения? — спросил он, глядя на неё в упор.

— Значит, зовешь меня на свидание? — протянула Вельзевул. — А что, и пойду. Где встретимся? У нас, у вас?

— На Земле, — рубанул рукой воздух Гавриил. — Для начала на нейтральной территории.

— Ты хотел сказать — вражеской? — вкрадчиво уточнила Вельзевул.

Гавриил скривился.

— Я позвоню, — сказал он и собрался уходить, но добавил, — Вельз.

И вышел из кабинета. Когда в кабинет вернулись Хастур с Сандальфоном, Вельзевул всё ещё сидела на том же месте и довольно ухмылялась.

…

Азирафель и Кроули шли по парку, направляясь к ближайшей свободной скамейке. Было отличное весеннее утро. Погода стояла чудесная, в голубом небе плыли редкие белые облачка, дул свежий ветерок, и ангел с демоном искренне наслаждались прогулкой и обществом друг друга.

Они прошли мимо скамьи, на которой сидели два немолодых джентльмена в дорогих тёмных костюмах. Оба держали в руках газеты. Один из них говорил другому с сильным иностранным акцентом:

— Видели, что пишут? Вчера ночью загорелся номер на пятом этаже в гостинице «Савой». Какая удача, что я остановился в «Хилтоне»! Причиной возгорания считают, предположительно, оставленную зажженной свечу. Пожар быстро ликвидировали, никто не пострадал.

— Надо же, — удивился второй человек с чистым британским выговором, — поразительно, что в наш век светодиодных лампочек кто-то ещё использует настоящие свечи!

Но Азирафель и Кроули не услышали этот разговор, потому что уже прошли дальше и уселись на свою скамью.

Сколько помнил Азирафель, они всегда сидели на этой скамейке на дальних её концах. Рукой на спинке, взглядом искоса они, конечно, пытались условно сокращать это расстояние, но никогда не подвигались ближе. Но теперь Кроули без малейшего смущения тесно прижался к боку Азирафеля. Рука его, как обычно, лениво лежащая на спинке скамьи, теперь ещё и приобнимала его за плечи, и Азирафель позволил себе тоже расслабиться и откинуться назад, практически оказавшись в объятиях Кроули.

Сидеть так, почти открыто обнимаясь, было новым опытом и для ангела, и для демона. Оба испытывали почти эйфорию от того, что ни Ад, ни Рай им теперь ничем не угрожал. Впрочем, — и тень сожаления мелькнула в голове Азирафеля, — насчет Рая ничего пока с уверенностью заявлять было нельзя.

Вдруг Кроули сильно вздрогнул и указал рукой Азирафелю куда-то в сторону. Азирафель повернулся в указанное место и буквально опешил. Недалеко от пруда он увидел прогуливающуюся парочку. Ничего необычного в ней не было, разве что у девушки в этой паре были очень яркие красные волосы, но с современной индустрией красителей для волос, этот цвет не должен был вызывать большого удивления. Одета она была в красную кожаную куртку и такие же штаны с высокими ботинками. Всё в её виде говорило о том, что она только что оставила свой байк где-то за оградой парка.

Девушку легко держал под руку её спутник, одетый в одном стиле с ней, только цвета его одежды были чёрными, а лицо закрывал глухой мотоциклетный шлем.

— Ой-ёй, — протянул Азирафель. — Встретить их — плохая примета…

Но не успели они придумать, как отреагировать, вдруг к парочке подошла какая-то женщина. На ней была легкая джинсовая куртка и светлые штаны, на ногах бежевые туфли на плоской подошве. Её лицо показалось Азирафелю смутно знакомым, и пока он задумчиво пытался вспомнить, где они могли встречаться раньше, женщина улыбнулась байкерам. Оглядела их каким-то особенным, проникновенным взглядом. И вдруг погрозила им пальцем. Этот жест был не враждебным, а скорее ласково-укоряющим. Но девушка в красном моментально молча растаяла в воздухе. Мужчина в черном коротко склонил голову и тоже исчез.

Эта сцена осталась незамеченной всеми посетителями парка. Только Азирафель и Кроули, раскрыв рты, с изумлением уставились на женщину.

А она тем временем приблизилась к их скамейке. Лицо её сияло приветливостью, глаза лучились лаской. Азирафель боковым зрением заметил, что Кроули как-то болезненно сжался. Но он не смог заставить себя отвернуться от её лица.

Женщина всё так же молча протянула руку и коснулась макушки Азирафеля. Легко взъерошила его волосы. Ласково посмотрела на него, улыбнулась. В своей руке Азирафель вдруг обнаружил белоснежный конверт. А женщина уже смотрела на Кроули. Он сидел, съежившись, и пытался заслонить лицо ладонями. Женщина протянула руку теперь и к нему и нежно коснулась его лица. Кроули мучительно вздрогнул всем телом, однако, не отстранился, лишь отвёл руки от лица. Расправил плечи, поднял голову, заглянул ей в глаза. Тогда она улыбнулась и ласково погладила его по щеке.

А потом развернулась и ушла. Через короткое мгновение, которое понадобилось демону и ангелу, чтобы моргнуть, она уже исчезла, будто привиделась им обоим.

Они медленно повернулись друг к другу. Кроули дрожащей рукой снял свои очки, и Азирафель заметил, что по его щекам бегут слёзы. Честно говоря, у него и самого глаза были на мокром месте. Его тоже немного трясло, а кожа на голове ещё хранила тепло от прикосновения Её руки.

Они оба ошарашенно молчали, глядя друг на друга. Слова не шли, потому что какими словами можно было описать то, что произошло здесь минуту назад? Это не укладывалось в голове у обоих.

Наконец, Кроули, поспешно утерев лицо ладонью, кивнул на конверт в руке ангела. Азирафель спохватился. Он поднес конверт ближе к глазам, рассмотрел его. Это был обычный конверт, совершенно чистый, и его можно было принять за стандартный человеческий почтовый бланк, если бы не сверхъестественная, почти сияющая белизна бумаги, из которой он был сделан. Азирафель узнал этот конверт. Выходит, ему уже доводилось получать письма от этого адресата…

Он открыл конверт и вынул оттуда письмо. А точнее говоря, документ. Это было заявление на увольнение, точь-в-точь такое, какое показывал ему Кроули, но, в его случае, подписанное и заверенное Небесной канцелярией.

Они снова переглянулись, всё ещё не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Потом Кроули порывисто обнял Азирафеля и прижал его к себе.

Но день неожиданных встреч на этом и не думал заканчиваться. Воздух вдруг сгустился, раздался тугой хлопок, и прямо перед ними оказался архангел Гавриил собственной персоной.

Кроули выпустил Азирафеля из объятий. Они оба вопросительно уставились на неожиданного гостя. Гавриил выглядел непривычно, от его вечно улыбающейся маски показного дружелюбия не осталось и следа. Сейчас он выглядел необычно взволнованным, на лице его смешались одновременно и восхищение и недоверие. В руках он держал тонкую белую папку.

— Э-э, — начал Гавриил. — Азирафель, — и указал на ангела пальцем.

— Да, архангел? — ответил тот, удивляясь, что, оказывается, всё ещё способен разговаривать после всего, что произошло с ним недавно.

Гавриил кашлянул, его голос сделался официальным.

— Херувим Азирафель, Страж Восточных врат, — начал он торжественно. — Меня послали к тебе с благой вестью. Мне поручено передать тебе, Азирафель… — тут взгляд Гавриила упал на документ в руках Азирафеля. Гавриил прервался и начал озадаченно копаться в своей папке. Убедился, что она пуста, и с облегчением продолжил уже своим нормальным тоном.

— Отлично. Я вижу, ты уже в курсе, что ты уволен. Поздравляю. Можешь быть свободен. Небеса лишь рекомендуют воздерживаться от чудес особо крупного размера во избежание привлечения ненужного внимания людей. Полагаемся на твоё благоразумие. Что ж, приятно было повидаться, всего наилучшего, хорошо провести вечность. Демон Кроули, — попрощался Гавриил персонально и со спутником Азирафеля. — Надеюсь, никогда не увидимся, — добавил он, обращаясь уже к обоим. И тоже исчез.

Кроули рывком поднялся с места.

— Так. С меня довольно, — сказал он и снова надел очки. — Азирафель, предлагаю немедленно вернуться домой и опустошить все твои запасы алкоголя. Думаю, нам нужно всё осмыслить.

Азирафель тоже встал со скамьи, попутно убирая документ в конверт, а тот пряча в карман.

— Боюсь, моих запасов не хватит, чтобы осмыслить действительно всё, мой дорогой, — произнёс он, слабо улыбаясь.

— Ничего, — ответил Кроули уверенно и приобнял его за талию. — У нас, как я понимаю, впереди очень много времени, чтобы разложить всё по полочкам. Пора покинуть этот сад, ангел.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, Кроули, — ответил Азирафель. И они направились к выходу, где у ворот парка их ждала верная «Бентли».

**Эпилог**

Азирафель открывает глаза и видит над собой незнакомый потолок. Поворачивается на бок. Различает в утреннем сероватом свете обнаженное плечо и бок спящего Кроули. Невольно любуется изгибом изящного тела, ласкает взглядом любимое лицо. Оно такое расслабленное и умиротворенное во сне, что хочется немедленно обнять его и начать осыпать поцелуями, чтобы ощутить под губами теплую кожу, почувствовать слегка трепещущие веки и медленно расплывающиеся в сонной улыбке мягкие губы. Поймать первый взгляд из-под ресниц, крепко прижать к себе ещё расслабленное, но уже горячее тело, услышать первый тихий стон.

Но Азирафель остаётся неподвижным. Лишь рука его невесомо касается растрепанного темно-рыжего вихра на макушке Кроули. Он жалеет его будить. Вчера они очень устали, хоть и хлопоты были обоим только в радость.

Он переводит взгляд, осматривается вокруг. В комнате настоящий разгром. Голые стены, распахнутое окно без малейшего намека на шторы выходит в сад, откуда несёт утренней свежестью, и доносится птичий гомон. Весь подоконник уставлен горшками с ярко-зелеными пышными растениями.

В комнате нет никакой мебели, кроме их неприлично огромной кровати и единственного стула, на котором лежит скомканная одежда. Всюду валяются бумажки, газеты, обрывки скотча, пустые картонные коробки. И книги. Много книг. Аккуратные стопки высятся у стен, обступают кровать, строятся ровными рядами под окном.

— Любуешься нашим новым жилищем? — раздаётся хриплый голос рядом.

Азирафель поворачивается и встречается взглядом с ярко-желтыми глазами, искрящимися от широкой улыбки демона.

— Скорее, размышляю, сколько работы здесь ещё предстоит, — не может сдержать ответную улыбку Азирафель.

— Ангелы всегда думают о делах, даже по утрам! — с досадой стонет Кроули, а сам уже тянется к его губам за поцелуем.

Они долго и неторопливо целуются. Утренняя истома накатывает на них. Хочется лежать так вечно, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, впитывая тепло сонных тел, ощущая сладость поцелуев на губах. Мысленно замирая от внезапно обрушившейся на обоих свободы.

Впрочем, у них, и в самом деле, много работы. Их ждёт их первый день в оставшейся обоим новой жизни. И они проведут его, как и все последующие сотни и тысячи дней, вместе.


End file.
